Die andere Seite des Lebens
by Goldshadow
Summary: Harry spürte wie bei dem Tritt seine feinen Knochen zerbarsten.. Ein dunkeler Vorhang schloss sich vor seinen Augen und auf einmal war da nur noch Stille..... Slash
1. Kapitel 5

Hallo Ihr Lieben, 

ich bin ganz überwältigt von Euren ganzen Kommis und freue mich riesig, dass ihr die Geschichte mögt. Ich verspreche auch so oft wie möglich ein Update zu machen feierlich verbeug ...So jetzt erstmal die Kommiantworten...

Ina hoffe es gefällt Dir auch weiterhin und Du hast Spass beim Lesen!

Amruniel na so richtig akzeptiert er alles ja noch nicht, es wird da bald noch ein paar Unsicherheiten geben

Draco07 Kann man daraus machen ** g wer mich kennt weiss auch, dass es sicher das werden wird...**

**Severina Danke schön für Dein Lob! Ja ich hoffe dieses Mal schaffe ich es immer schnell upzudaten**

**Elektra freut mich riesig, dass Dir die Geschichte so gut gefällt.. ja das wird noch spannend.. wie wird's weiter gehen, wird Harry überhaupt wieder nach Hogwarts gehen? Ich verrat noch nichts kicher **

**Teddy ja hier schon wieder eins ... bin Dir hoffentlich schnell genug**

**narrydraco ja dieses mal wird alles gut.. ich habe zwar noch keine Ahnung, wie lang diese Story wird, aber... alles wird gut lach **

**Vroni na das hört sich doch gut an.. Lob hört man immer gern rotwerd **

**Willa hui... das ist ja... meine Güte .. vor Scham im Erdboden versink.. vielen Dank!**

**So nun denn, hier das nächste Kapitel.. hoffe es gefällt Euch ebenso und Ihr hinterlasst Eure Kommis weiterhin so fleissig...**

**Viel Spass Eure Goldshadow**

Kapitel 5 

Harry hatte erwachte am nächsten Morgen zeitig. Der Schlaftrank hatte es ihm ermöglicht ein paar Stunden ohne jegliche Alpträume zu verbringen und er fühlte sich anders als die letzten Wochen, ziemlich gut.

Nachdem er seine Brille aufgesetzt hatte, sah er sich erst einmal intensiv in seinem neuen „Zuhause" um. Wie auch schon Severus am Tag zuvor, staunte er über die edle Einrichtung und die wunderschöne Aussicht, die man aus dem bodentiefen Panoramafenster hatte. Zu gern wäre er jetzt einfach nach draußen in den weitläufigen Garten gegangen, um ein bisschen frische Luft zu schnappen, doch ein plötzlich auftretendes Schwindelgefühl ließ ihn schnell wieder in die Kissen sinken.

Eigentlich so schien es, war er fast im Paradies gelandet, wenn da nicht ein paar Menschen wären, die ihm das Paradies zur Hölle machen würden.

Gerade als er den Punkt zu Ende gedacht hatte, betrat Lucius Malfoy das Zimmer. Seine strenge Ausstrahlung und das kalte Gesicht ließen Harry sofort weiter unter die Decke rutschen. Er wusste, dass er sich nicht verstecken konnte, doch hatte Prof. Snape nicht gesagt, er brauche sich nicht zu fürchten.

„Guten morgen Mr. Potter." Die schneidende Stimme fuhr dem Gryffindor durch Mark und Bein und sein eben schon sehr gesund aussehendes Gesicht wurde sofort wieder blass. Lucius dem der Schrecken im Gesicht des Jungen auffiel, bemühte sich sofort um ein sanfteres Auftreten.

„Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben Mr. Potter. Ich habe nicht vor, sie zu foltern oder ihnen sonst Schaden zuzufügen." Harry hörte zwar die Worte, doch sie erreichten ihn noch nicht wirklich. Sein Körper fing unkontrolliert an zu zittern, denn Lucius Malfoy nährte sich ihm Schritt für Schritt immer weiter, bis er direkt neben dem Bett des Jungen stand.

„Mr. Potter, sie können wirklich beruhigt sein!" Lucius bemerkte den immer labiler werdenden Zustand des Jungen und musste nun auch noch mit ansehen, wie sich dieser zitternd in die am weiten entfernteste Ecke des Bettes verkroch.

Kleine silberne Tränen tropften von den eingefallenen Wangen des Gryffindors und plötzlich durchschnitt ein herzerweichender Schluchzer das Zimmer.

„Ach Kind." die Augen des Hausherren wurden weich. Er hatte es nie ertragen können ein Kind weinen zu sehen. Auch wenn er Draco oft sehr hart und unnachgiebig erzogen hatte, so hatte er ihn nie zum weinen gebracht. Darauf war er stolz, doch jetzt! Er hatte keine Ahnung was zu tun war und so rief er laut nach seiner Frau: „Narzissa, bitte komm schnell!"

Keine Sekunde später stand die blonde Frau mit besorgter Miene in der Tür. „Was ist denn passiert?" fragte sie erschrocken, als sie Harry so vollkommen aufgelöst am Rand des Bettes zusammen gekauert sah.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Als ich mich ihm nährte ist er in diesen Zustand verfallen. Was soll ich nur tun? Ich habe ihm zwar gesagt, dass er vor mir keine Angst zu haben brauche, aber das hat nichts genützt."

Narzissa schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr Mann hatte wirklich keinerlei Ahnung was Feingefühl war. Es musste ihm doch klar sein, dass der Junge nach den Erlebnissen in den letzten Wochen und den früheren Erfahrungen mit Lucius Angst haben musste. „Er ist vollkommen verängstigt. Ich denke es ist besser wenn du zunächst gehst. Ich kümmere mich um ihn." Damit deutete einmal mehr mit einer Hand auf die Tür und Lucius folgte mit hängendem Kopf.

„Harry, komm versuche dich bitte zu beruhigen." Die junge Frau hatte sich inzwischen wieder zu ihm auf den Bettrand gesetzt und blickte das verzweifelte Kind mit liebevollen Augen an.

„Er wird dir nichts tun. Ich verspreche es dir!" „Umbringen, Blut, Voldemort." Harry war inzwischen in einer Art Schockzustand gefangen und bekam nichts mehr von seiner Umgebung mit. Vor ihm liefen alle grausamen Szenen ab, die er je erlebt hatte und plötzlich begann auch wieder seine Narbe furchtbar zu brennen.

„Nein nicht!" schrie er noch kurz auf, bevor er in die rettende Ohnmacht abglitt.

Severus war nach der Nachricht von Narzissa sofort mit einem Beruhigungstrank zu Harry ins Zimmer gelaufen. Es hatte mehr als eine Stunde Zeit gebracht, bis der Junge soweit stabilisiert war, dass Severus ihn vorsichtig aufwecken konnte.

„Geht's wieder?" fragte der Zaubertranklehrer sanft und blickte forschend in die grünen Augen.

Ein leichtes Nicken reichte ihm als Bestätigung und er begann zu sprechen „ Harry, ich habe gehört, wie es zu deinem Zusammenbruch gekommen ist. Ich sage dir noch ein mal, du brauchst wirklich keine Angst vor Lucius zu haben. Er will dir nichts böses! Er hat dich hier in seinem Haus aufgenommen, um dich vor Dumbledore und Voldemort zu beschützen. Ich weiß du misstraust ihm, aber bitte, gib ihm wenigstens eine kleine Chance. Er war vollkommen geknickt, als er aus deinem Zimmer kam.

Harrys Augen ruckten augenblicklich nach oben. Lucius war geknickt? Er musste wirklich in einer Art Traum gefangen sein. Die ganze Situation schien nahezu lächerlich. Sein verhasster Zaubertranklehrer erzählte ihm mit freundlichster Stimme, dass einer seiner größten Feinde ihn beschützen wolle und auch noch genkickt wäre, weil Harry ihm die ganze Geschichte nicht glauben konnte.

Narzissa die konnte die Gedankengänge von dem jungen Gryffindor nahezu hören. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht und mit einem „Ich denke es ist an der Zeit, dass du deine Umgebung kennen lernst." Legte sie ein paar neue Kleidungsstücke auf sein Bett.

„Narzissa hat Recht. Du solltest dich waschen und anziehen und dann zeigen wir dir wo du dich die nächste Zeit aufhalten kann, ohne das du auch nur annähernd in Gefahr geraten kannst."

Harry nickte und rutschte vorsichtig aus dem Bett heraus. Genau in dem Moment ging die Tür auf und mit einem riesigen Satz stand inmitten des Raumes ein weißer Panther. Mit einem gewaltigen Satz stand das wunderschöne Tier plötzlich vor Harry, der direkt in die silbernen Augen des Panthers blickte. Noch in einer Art Schock gefangen, wagte sich der Junge nicht, sich zu bewegen. Nur die Atmung war im Zimmer zu hören. Das war also die tierische Überraschung, von der Lucius gesprochen hatte.

„Das ist Origo. Er ist ein 2 jähriger unheimlich seltener weißer Panther. Er wird ab jetzt dein Gefährte sein."

Harry blickte von dem Panther auf und sah Lucius Malfoy in der Tür stehen. Ein sanftes Lächeln des Hausbesitzers ließ seine Züge unnatürlich weich erscheinen. „Ich hoffe er gefällt dir." Die Augen des Gryffindor glitten immer wieder von dem vor ihm sitzenden Panther zum dem im Türrahmen stehenden Malfoy hin und her. Keiner sagte ein Wort, bis Origo die Initiative ergriff und sein neues Herrchen mit einem beherzten Sprung auf den Rücken warf und ihm sanft das Gesicht abschleckte.

„Hey du, ist ja gut." hörte man nun endlich Harrys Stimme, in der auch ein kleines Kichern versteckt war. In dem Moment gab es nichts anders, als ihn und das kuschelige weiße „etwas", was ihn mit der rauen Zunge das Gesicht abwusch.

„Schön das er dir gefällt." Narzissa lachte laut und sagte dann „ Jetzt ist aber gut Origo, Harry soll sich unter der Dusche waschen, schließlich ist es Frühstückszeit.."

Eine halbe Stunde später fühlte sich der junge Gryffindor schon viel besser. Frisch gewaschen und in ordentliche Kleidung gehüllt, wartete er darauf, von jemanden abgeholt zu werden.

Origo lag neben ihm auf dem Bett und schnurrte zufrieden. „Und du bist also ein seltener Panther?" fragte Harry mehr zu sich selbst, doch überraschender Weise nickte Origo zustimmend und kuschelte sich an die warme Hand, die ihm gerade den Nacken kraulte.

„Zu schade das es nur wenig von deiner Rasse gibt. Du bist ein wunderschönes Tier. Meinst du auch das ich den Malfoys vertrauen schenken kann?" Jetzt nickte der Panther ganz enthusiastisch und Harry musste lachen. Zu dumm, dass du nicht reden kannst. Aber du scheinst ein verdammt schlauer Kerl zu sein. Es ist schön einen Freund zu haben." Bei den Worten klopfte es und die Frau des Hausherren erschien im Türrahmen.

„Kommst du Harry? Wir wollen gleich mit dem Frühstück beginnen." Dieser erhob sich augenblicklich und blickte fragend auf Origo. „Ja sicher, Origo darf dich überall hin begleiten." Narzissa hatte schon wieder erraten was Harry dachte und er fühlte sich fast ein wenig unbehaglich. Diese Frau konnte ihn fast lesen wie ein offenes Buch.

Zusammen schritten die drei über den langen Korridor. Harry staunte über die vielen Türen und fragte sich was wohl dort verborgen war. „Du kannst alles benutzen und dich überall dort aufhalten, was wir dir heute an Räumlichkeiten zeigen. Alles andere ist tabu." erklärte Narzissa, bevor sie vor dem Speisezimmer angekommen waren.

„So, hier nehmen wir unsere Mahlzeiten zu uns. Tritt bitte ein." Harry öffnete vorsichtig die große gläserne Flügeltür und da saß genau der, vor dem er sich die ganze Zeit gefürchtet hatte.


	2. Chapter 1

Hallo Ihr Lieben,

hier mal wieder eine Story von mir. Ich weiß zwar nicht wie regelmäßig ich updaten kann, aber ich werde mich bemühen.

Über ein kleines Review würde ich mich natürlich sehr freuen.. aber das wisst Ihr ja sicher...

Noch eine kleine generelle Warnung... es könnte sehr traurig und manchmal ein wenig bitter werden und ihr könntet mit Harry leiden, also wenn ihr sowas nicht lesen wollt oder könnt, lasst lieber die Finger davon...

Pairing : noch nicht klar... aber wer mich kennt weiß das Slash wirklich nicht ausgeschlossen ist...

Ach ja und leider gehört keiner der hier beschriebenen Personen mir **schnief**.. alles von J.K. Rowling.. so denn.. Viel Spass...

Prolog

Die Sonne brannte nun schon seit Stunden erbarmungslos auf den geschundenen Körper des 16 Jährigen herunter. Nur ein kleines Lüftchen, das ab und zu wehte, brachte ein wenig Erleichterung, sodass Harry immer wieder aufatmete und kurz verschnaufte wenn er den Lufthauch auf seinem verbrannten Körper spürte.

Seit Ferienbeginn war er nun schon damit beschäftigt, den Garten seiner „Familie" herzurichten, denn schließlich wollten die Dursleys den ersten Platz im Gartenwettbewerb des Ligusterweges belegen.

„Wann hast Du denn nun endlich die Randsteine alle verlegt? Hatte ich nicht gesagt, ich will das Du um 16 Uhr fertig bist? Sieh mal auf die Uhr du Missgeburt. Es ist bereits 16.30!" donnerte auf einmal eine wütende Stimme aus dem Haus. Harry zuckte augenblicklich zusammen. Er wollte nicht schon wieder Schläge bekommen , nur weil er seine Arbeit nicht geschafft hatte. Er tat doch alles um den Vorgaben gerecht zu werden, doch die Zeit die er hatte war einfach zu schwach bemessen.

„Tut mir leid Onkel Vernon" antwortete er nun leise und hoffte nicht das selbe zu erleiden wie gestern. Noch jetzt spürte er die vielen blauen Flecken, die überall auf seinem Körper verteilt waren genau und er zitterte schon beim Gedanken daran, noch mehr Schläge abzubekommen.

„Es tut dir also leid!" fragte sein Onkel böse grinsend und stellte sich neben den vollkommen ausgemergelten Jungen. „Und das soll ich dir glauben?" Harrys Blick ging sofort auf den Boden und nickte fest. „Ich brauche nur noch eine halbe Stunde." Flüsterte er fast und begann hastig den nächsten Stein in den Boden zu setzten.

„Eine halbe Stunde zuviel! Kein Essen heute und du bleibst heute hier im Garten. Einer muss dir Gehorsam beibringen wenn schon dieses Z-Volk es nicht kann." Damit trat er den vollkommen verängstigten Jungen noch einmal kräftig in die Seite und verschwand dann so schnell wie er gekommen war.

Harry fühlte schon beim Tritt seines Onkels die feinen Knochen seiner Rippen brechen. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Körper und kurze Zeit später fühlte er wie seine Lunge keinen Sauerstoff mehr aufnahm. Schwärze zog vor seinen Augen wie ein Vorhang auf und plötzlich fühlte er gar nichts mehr.

Severus hatte bis jetzt still auf dem Baum verharrt, der etwa 100 Meter entfernt an der Strasse stand. Es hatte ihm den Magen umgedreht, als er sah wie der Junge durch den Tritt gegen die Brust in sich zusammen sackte und er konnte nicht länger auf seinem Beobachtungsposten bleiben.

Mit einem beherzten Sprung flog der ganz in schwarz gekleidete Mann förmlich nach unten und beeilte sich so schnell wie möglich zu dem Verletzen Jungen zu kommen.

Jeder der Severus kannte hätte sich jetzt über den erschreckten und vor allem besorgten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des sonst so strengen Tränkemeisters gewundert. Schließlich lag da sein bevorzugtes Hassobjekt Harry Potter, den er wann immer es ging fertig machte und am liebsten die Pest an den Hals wünschte.

Doch jetzt sah er ganz anders aus. Vorsichtig kniete er sich über den schwarzhaarigen Jungen, dem hellrotes Blut aus dem Mundwinkel lief. „Verdammt Potter, warum musst du auch nur immer Ärger machen?" fragte leise und fuhr mit dem Zauberstab über den Körper.

Heilmagie war etwas, was für ihn eigentlich eine Art Abfallprodukt seiner Zaubertrankausbildung bedeutete hatte, doch jetzt war er froh, wenigstens die einfachsten Diagnosezauber gelernt zu haben.

Der dunkelbraune Zauberstab des Lehrers leuchte ununterbrochen dunkelrot auf. Ein Zeichen, dass so ziemlich der ganze Körper in Mitleidenschaft gezogen war und so entschied sich Severus spontan mit dem jungen an einen sicheren Ort zu apparieren.


	3. Teil 1

Hallo Ihr Lieben, 

hier nun der erste Teil meiner neuen Geschichte. Hoffe er gefällt Euch und ihr hinterlasst mir ein kleines Review!

Amruniel Ja die Anfänge sind immer die schwersten **lach** und man muss immer aufpassen, dass man nicht versehentlich bei jemanden anderen etwas unbewusst klaut ( ich habe schon sooooo viele Storys gelesen... da hat man so viel Input das man da echt aufpassen muss ). Ja ich schaue auch Lost.. aber ich hatte den Prolog schon vor dem Montag fertig. Echt ekelig die Folge, aber ich mag es trotzdem...

Hoffe Du meldest Dich bald wieder...

Sarah Danke schön... hier ist schon das nächste.. Viel Spass

So denn.. nun viel Spass.. Eure Goldshadow

Kapitel 1 

Severus war inzwischen schon Stunden damit beschäftigt, den ohnmächtigen Jungen mit einfachen Heilzaubern in Ordnung zu bringen. Der Schweiß der auf der Stirn des Tränkemeisters stand glänzte in der warmen Abendsonne wie kleine Diamanten und er fragte sich ernsthaft, warum er nicht doch Madam Pomfrey um Hilfe gebeten hatte.

Eigentlich wusste er genau warum nicht, doch das war im Moment nicht die Gelegenheit, um darüber zu sinnieren. Jetzt galt es erst Mal den Jungen in dem großen Bett vor ihm so weit wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, dass die Lebensgefahr gebannt war.

„Master Snape," fiepte die kleine Elfe, die in der Tür stand „ich habe hier die Tränke die sie wollten." der schwarzhaarige Mann nickte nur zum kleinen kirschbaumfarbenen Nachttisch und die kleine Elfe beeilte sich die Phiolen sofort dort nach Alphabet aufzureihen.

„So Harry, jetzt geht's dir gleich besser. Ein paar Verletzungen werden so heilen müssen, aber zumindest die gebrochenen Rippen sowie die lädierte Lunge werde ich heilen können." Er nahm eine kleine Flasche mit blauem Inhalt und ließ diesen vorsichtig in den Mund des Jungen laufen.

Nach einer Minute begann Harrys Brustkorb zu leuchten und ein lautes Stöhnen des Jungen begleitete den Heilungsprozess. Severus konnte den Schmerz des Jungen vor ihm förmlich selbst spüren. Er war nur froh, dass der Gryffindor in einer Ohnmacht gefangen war und so nicht alle Schmerzen wirklich bewusst mitbekam.

„So mein Junge. Jetzt hast du das Schlimmste überstanden." Lächelte der Tränkemeister erleichtert, als das Stöhnen langsam leiser wurde und der Körper des Jungen erschöpft in den Kissen lag.

„Ich werde nur schnell eine Eule an einen Freund schreiben und bin gleich wieder bei dir." Er erhob sich von dem alten Lehnstuhl und schritt auf die Tür zu. „Vielen Dank Professor." hörte er eine schwache Stimme vom Bett. Er drehte sich ruckartig um, doch als er auf den blassen Jungen sah, erkannte er das dieser sofort wieder in den heilsamen Schlaf zurückgefallen war.

Severus saß nun schon gut eine halbe Stunde über dem Pergament. Er wollte Lucius schreiben, dass er Potter nun zu sich geholt hatte und mit ihm gemeinsam überlegen wie er nun weiter vorgehen sollte.

Lucius,

dieses ist die dringende Bitte an Dich, mich sofort auf Snape Manor zu besuchen. Der Anlass duldet leider keinen Aufschub und somit hoffe ich Dich spätestens in einer halben Stunde hier bei mir zu sehen.

Severus

Ja, das musste reichen und seinem blonden Freund die Dringlichkeit der Sache zu verdeutlichen. Er rief nach seinem Raben und schickte diesen, nicht ohne den Hinweis das die Lieferung schnell erfolgen musste, los. Erschöpft sank er zusammen und seine Gedanken schweiften in die Vergangenheit...

Rückblick:

„Severus, ich weiß das es dir schwer fällt die Misshandlungen mit anzusehen, aber ich denke das Harry Potter da durch muss. Sein Onkel hat ihn nie wirklich so misshandelt, dass ich Handlungsbedarf gesehen habe, den Jungen dort wegzuholen." Severus riss die Augen auf. Das konnte Dumbledore unmöglich ernst meinen. Er hatte ihm erzählt, wie er beobachtete hatte, dass der Junge am Abend grün und blau geschlagen worden war, weil er nicht pünktlich genug mit dem Dachboden fertig war. Wie Harry immer mehr abmagerte, weil die Dursleys ihm kein vernünftiges Essen gewährten.

„Bei allem Respekt Albus, aber der Junge leidet dort Höllenqualen. Du weißt ich bin nun wirklich niemand, der Potter mag, aber er ist immer noch ein Kind. Dein Schutzbefohlener!" versuchte es Severus erneut, doch der Schulleiter schüttelte nur stur den Kopf.

„Severus nein, so ein bisschen Schläge wird ihm nichts ausmachen. Nein es wird ihn nur noch härter für den Endkampf machen und das ist alles was ich will!"

„Er soll nur ein Mittel zum Zweck sein Professor?" die sonst so fahle Haut des Zaubertranklehrers wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde röter und musste sich stark zusammen nehmen um nicht zu explodieren.

„So würde ich es nicht ausdrücken, aber mit deiner Interpretation hast du schon irgendwie recht." Die hellblauen Augen glitzerten fröhlich.

Rückblick Ende:

An dem Punkt war Severus aufgesprungen und aus dem Büro des Schulleiters gerannt. Er hatte diese Selbstherrlichkeit und dieses freundliche Grinsen nicht mehr ertragen könnten. Der alte Mann vor ihm war genauso wie Voldemort. Ein mieser Betrüger, der seine Anhänger als Schachfiguren benutzte.

Noch ganz in Gedanken hörte ich er nicht, wie neben ihm Lucius im Kamin auftauchte. Erst ein lautes „Was ist denn nur los, Severus?" riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Gut das du da bist Lucius. Bitte nimm Platz. Wir haben ein riesiges Problem." Lucius schaute mit seinem, wie immer nicht zu deutenden Blick auf seinen Freund, der wirklich vollkommen neben sich schien.

„Hat dich der dunkle Lord gerufen?" fragte er deshalb, denn jedes mal wenn das passierte, war der Schwarzhaarige vollkommen von der Rolle.

„Nein." begann er und brauchte einen Moment um sich zu sammeln. „Ich habe Potter

entführt !"

Obwohl Lucius inzwischen saß, fühlte er wie ihm das Blut in die Beine sackte und das sonst schon so blasse Gesicht noch blasse wurde.

„Du hast bitte schön was gemacht?" fragte er schockiert, nachdem er sich ein wenig gesammelt hatte.

„Ich habe Harry Potter entführt. Er liegt oben in meinem Schlafzimmer und ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich jetzt tun soll." Und damit fing er an von dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore und der Situation im Garten der Dursleys zu erzählen.

„Ich hätte wahrscheinlich genauso gehandelt Severus." sagte Lucius leicht stöhnend und fuhr sich mit der Hand nervös durch die Haare, etwas was man bei einem Malfoy sonst nie beobachten konnte, denn die Selbstbeherrschung in jeder Situation war weit über die Grenzen Englands für diese Familie bekannt.

„Es wird Probleme geben Severus. Sowohl mit Dumbledore als auch mit dem Dunklen Lord." Die Stimme des Blonden klang unruhig und nach kurzer Zeit stand er auf und ging unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab.

„Ich weiß, verdammt. Dumbledore weiß inzwischen bestimmt schon Bescheid das der Junge weg ist. Aber ich denke niemand wird zunächst auf die Idee kommen, dass ich ihn habe, schließlich sind wir ja eigentlich sogenannte „Todfeinde"."

Lucius nickte langsam. „Ein Vorteil, der uns wenigstens ein wenig Zeit verschafft zu überlegen, was wir tun können. Wie kam es das ausgerechnet du dich jetzt so um Potter kümmerst?" Der älteste der Malfoys sah seinen Freund fragend an und klopfte im Takt des Feuerprasselns mit seinem Gehstock auf den, aus schwarzem Mamor gefertigten, Kaminsims.

„Ich hab ihn schon seit einiger Zeit beobachtet. Er ist immer mehr in sich zusammen gefallen im letzten Schuljahr. Oftmals hab ich ihn allein am See sitzen sehen. Sonst waren ja immer seine Freunde Granger und Weasly bei ihm, aber seit den Winterferien sieht man sie nahezu gar nicht mehr zusammen." Er runzelte die Stirn und blickte abwesend ins Feuer.

„Das erklärt mir aber immer noch nicht, warum dich das auf einmal interessiert." Bohrte Lucius nach, obwohl ihm schon klar war, worauf es hinaus laufen musste.

„Ach Lucius, er hat mich so furchtbar an mich erinnert. Du kennst ja die Geschichten von meinem Vater. Die Quälerein in den Ferien und mein immer schlechter werdendes Selbstbewusstsein. Hättest du mich damals nicht aufgebaut..." den Rest des Satzes ließ er einfach in der Luft hängen, denn er konnte in den graublauen Augen des anderen erkennen, dass er verstanden hatte.

„Gut. Dann müssen wir jetzt sehen was wir aus der Situation machen. Wie sicher sind deine Ortungszauber hier auf dem Manor?" Lucius ließ seinen Zauberstab durch die Luft kreisen, während er ein paar unverständliche Worte murmelte. „Schlecht. Einfach nur schlecht." Antwortete er, bevor Severus auch nur zu einer Antwort ansetzten konnte.

„Gut, dann gibt es nur eine Alternative." der Tränkemeister sah den anderen gespannt an. Er hatte lange nachgedacht darüber, aber ihm war leider nichts vernünftiges eingefallen.

„Halt mich nicht verrückt Severus, aber der einzig sichere Aufenthaltsort für Potter ist bei mir auf Malfoy Manor." Der Professor wurde weiß wie eine Wand, als die Worte in sein Gehirn vor drangen. „Harry Potter auf Malfoy Manor? Das grenzt ja fast schon an Mord. Du weißt das bei dir der Dunkle Lord ein und ausgeht." Lucius hatte schon mit einer starken Gegenreaktion gerechnet. „Sicher weiß ich das Severus." Sagte er kalt „ Doch es ist die einzige Möglichkeit. Es gibt da eine Ebene in meinem Haus die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt und auch nie betreten wird. Dort sind ganz spezielle Zauber, die den Bereich vor jedem fremden Zugriff schützen. Frag mich nicht wie es funktioniert," erklärte er weiter „aber diese Ebene ist nicht zu orten und der einzig sichere Platz."


	4. Teil 2

Hallo Ihr Lieben,

so nun geht's schon weiter... lieben dank für die lieben Reviews.. und ich verspreche das es dieses Mal kein Sadend geben wird...! Also keine Angst..

Severin 35 danke für Dein Lob! Ich werde updaten, sooft ich es schaffe ( vor allem auch erst mal zu schreiben lach ... Das Pairing kommt noch.. ein wenig Geduld g

feaneth ja die andere Geschichte liegt auch noch brach.. habe lange Zeit nur an „Lost" geschrieben und Harry vernachlässigt... ich hoffe ich komme bald wieder dazu.. zum Sadend.. nein es wird keines geben.. keine Angst...

Harry-Draco danke schön freu nein wie schon oben mehrmals erwähnt verspreche ich es diesmal nicht zu tun lach

teddy da isses schon.. auf dem Silbertablett servier...

So denn nun wieder viel Spass und wie immer freue ich mich riesig über ein kleines Kommi das Ihr da lasst.

Teil 2

Severus war froh, dass Harry den Transport so gut überstanden hatte. Er hatte ihm extra vorher noch einen hochprozentigen Schlaftrank verabreicht, um nicht das Risiko einzugehen, dass der Junge gerade aufwachte wenn sie sich beim flohen befanden.

„So Severus. Einen kleinen Moment noch. Schließ bitte die Augen und denk einen Moment nur an mich." Sagte Lucius ernst, als aus dem Kamin des Arbeitszimmer traten.

Genau das tat Severus nun und kurze Zeit später befanden sie sich auf einem langen Flur.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?" fragte er den blonden Mann vor ihm, der sich den noch vorhandenen Russ von dem Reiseumhang klopfte. „ Wie gesagt, frag nicht. Komm jetzt, ich denke du solltest Potter ins Bett legen. Du bist auch nicht in der besten Verfassung."

Der Tränkelehrer nickte zustimmend und folgte dem Blonden den langen Gang hinunter. An den Wänden zierte eine dunkelgrüne Tapete mit champagnerfarbenen Streifen den Stein und der Boden wurde von einem dicken flauschigen Teppich in creme bedeckt. Alle 3 Meter hingen grosse Fackeln und nur dieses Licht beleuchtete den schmalen Gang, von dem unzählige Zimmertüren abgingen.

„Wie viele Zimmer hast du hier?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige, nachdem sie bereits an mindestens 10 Türen vorbei gelaufen waren.

„Gute Frage, habe sie nie gezählt." Sagte Lucius und runzelte die Stirn. „Ich denke an die 25 werden es wohl sein. Schließlich habe ich hier unsere Privatgemächer und ein paar Hauselfen sind ebenfalls hier untergebracht. Na ja und diverse freie Zimmer."

Plötzlich blieb der Hausherr stehen. „Hier dieses Zimmer wurde zuletzt von Dracos Freund Blaise Zabini in den Ferien bewohnt. Ich denke hier wird sich Harry wohl fühlen. Damit öffnete er die Tür und zum Erstaunen des Zaubertränkemeisters kam er in ein großes von Sonne durchflutetes Zimmer. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass bereits wieder die Sonne aufgegangen war, denn die vorangegangene Nacht war wie ein Film an ihm vorbei gezogen.

In der Mitte des Zimmers, vor dem riesigen Panoramafenster befand sich ein dunkles mahagonifarbenes Himmelbett. Die Bettwäsche die dort aufgezogen war, glänzte im Sonnenlicht wie Silber und blendete Severus so sehr, dass er kurzzeitig die Augen schließen musste.

Dann ging sein Blick weiter. Links an der hellgrün gestrichenen Wand stand ein großer Schreibtisch. Darüber befanden sich etliche Bücherregale die zum Bersten vollgestellt waren.

An der gegenüber liegenden Wand befand sich eine kleine Tür, die wahrscheinlich ins Badezimmer führte. Daneben ein großer Wandschrank, der dieselbe Farbe wie der Schreibtisch und das Bett besaß.

„Ein sehr schönes Zimmer." ließ Severus noch verlauten, als er den inzwischen für ihn schon schwer gewordenen Jungen aufs Bett legte.

„Ja, wenn du eine Frau wie Narzissa hast, sind alle Zimmer sehr schön ausgestattet." Sagte Lucius nicht ohne Stolz in seiner Stimme und ließ seinen Blick aus dem Fenster schweifen.

Severus nickte und nahm auf einem gemütlichen dunkelgrünen Sessel neben dem Bett Platz. „Und wie soll es jetzt weitergehen? Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich Potter erklären soll, wo er hier ist. Er wird raus wollen, da bin ich mir sicher."

Lucius grinste leicht überheblich. „Mach dir mal keine Gedanken Severus. Auch wenn er raus möchte, kann er es nur mit einem von uns Malfoys tun. Anders gibt es für ihn keine Chance. Auch du musst immer in Begleitung von uns aus der Zwischenebene ins „normale" Haus wechseln. Das ist also noch das geringste Problem. Ein viel größeres sehe ich da drin, wie Draco reagieren wird, wenn er erfährt das Harry Potter hier ist."

Der Tränkemeister ließ erschöpft den Kopf in die Hände sinken. „Daran will ich gar nicht denken Lucius. Das gibt hier Mord und Todschlag, sobald Harry wieder einigermaßen auf den Füssen ist."

„Wie auch immer. Ich werde jetzt erst einmal Narzissa und die Hauselfen darüber informieren, dass Du jetzt mit Potter hier bist. Ich lasse dir neben an ein Zimmer herrichten, sodass du hier jederzeit übernachten kannst. Aber ich denke erst einmal solltest du jetzt zu Dumbledore. Du musst so tun als hättest du keine Ahnung was mit dem Jungen geschehen ist. Das weißt du oder?"

„Ja ich weiß. Aber eigentlich bin ich viel zu müde um noch gut genug meinen Geist verschließen zu können. Der Alte ist ein viel zu guter Leglimentiker. Aber ich muss es schaffen. Bringst du mich bitte in dein Büro?"

Lucius nickte und die beiden ließen den noch immer friedlich schlafenden Harry Potter allein.

Eine halbe Stunde später im Büro des Schulleiters:

Severus hatte sich mit einem kleinen Aufmunterungstrank auf das jetzt kommende vorbereitet.

„Und du hast absolut keine Ahnung, wo der Junge abgeblieben ist?" Severus schüttelte den Kopf und zuckte mit den Schulter. Er spürte, wie der Alte vor ihm versuchte in sein Gedächtnis einzudringen, doch seine Konzentration reichte noch, um diesen abblocken zu können.

„Verdammt noch einmal." Schimpfte der Schulleiter ungehalten. Eine Situation in der man ihn öffentlich nie sah. „Wie konnte das nur passieren? Bei Voldemort ist er jedenfalls auch nicht, sonst hätten wir das schon über die Todesser erfahren." Grübelnd fasste sich der alte Mann an den Bart und begann diesen zu zwirbeln.

„Wo wirst du deine Ferien verbringen Severus?" fragte er listig, doch dieser antwortete auf diese Frage mit eiserner Ruhe „Ich habe eine Reise nach Japan gebucht. Ein Seminar in asiatischer Zaubertrankkunst. Ich stehe dir hier also leider nicht zur Verfügung."

Dumbledore zog missmutig eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Es tut mir leid Albus." Fügte Severus im Anschluss noch zuckersüß hinzu und stand dann auf. „Bitte entschuldige mich jetzt, ich muss noch packen." damit stand er auf und verließ erneut einen sprachlosen Albus Dumbledore.


	5. kapitel 3

Kapitel 3

Harry begann langsam seine Augen zu öffnen. Millimeter für Millimeter kam das intensive Grün der Iris des Jungen ans helle, viel zu helle Tageslicht. Mit einem kleinen Stöhnen schloss der Gryffindor sofort wieder seine Augen und beschloss, das ganze noch einmal langsamer zu versuchen.

„Er kommt langsam zu sich. Ich denke du solltest jetzt den Raum verlassen. Es ist besser, wenn er dich nicht gleich sieht. Hoffentlich kommt Severus bald." Narzissa zeigte auf die Tür und Lucius befolgte ohne darüber nachzudenken die Bitte seiner Frau. Er hatte verstanden, dass Harry sicherlich weniger Angst haben würde, wenn eine freundliche Frau bei ihm sein würde, als wenn er Lucius, seinen zweiten Erzfeind nach dem Dunklen Lord sehen würde.

Harry blinzelte inzwischen erneut.. Schemenhaft konnte er erkennen, dass er sich scheinbar nicht mehr bei den Dursleys befand. Wo aber befand er sich nun? Vorsichtig tastete er nach rechts um nach seiner Brille zu suchen.

„Hier, mein Schatz." Narzissa lächelte sanft und drückte dem verdutzten Jungen die Sehhilfe in die Hand.

Als dieser diese nun aufgesetzt hatte, blickte er in die freundlichen silberblauen Augen einer hochgewachsenen blonden Frau. Im ersten Moment dachte er, sie von irgendwo her zu kennen, doch dann machte sich die Schwäche in seinem Körper wieder bemerkbar und er fragte nur leise „ Wo bin ich hier? Wer sind sie?"

„Du bist in Sicherheit Harry. Sowohl vor dem Dunklen Lord, als auch vor Dumbledore. Bitte erschrick nicht. Wir befinden uns hier in einer versteckten Etage von Malfoy Manor und ich bin Narzissa Malfoy.

War Harry bereits von seiner Schwäche noch blasse, wurde er jetzt weiß wie der Schnee der im Winter in Massen vom Himmel fiel. „Malfoy?" stotterte er und rückte in dem Kissenstapel in dem er lag immer weiter zur Wand.

„Kein Angst Harry. Hier wird dir keiner was tun. Lucius und ich sind sogenannte Neutrale. Wir sind zwar offiziell dem Dunklen Lord zugetan, wollen so aber nur Draco schützen. Was wir wirklich von ihm halten möchte ich an dieser Stelle nicht sagen. Es ist sicher dasselbe, dass du von Dumbledore hälst."

„Und sie werden mich nicht verraten?" die leuchtenden Smaragde sahen die Frau, die neben ihm auf dem Bett saß misstrauisch an.

„Nein, weder die eine noch die andere Seite wird erfahren wo du bist, außer du möchtest es irgendwann."

Harry war in dem Moment zu verwirrt um noch irgendwas zu erwidern. Er lag jetzt hier in dem furchtbar weichen und warmen Bett. In einem traumhaft schönen Zimmer und diese Frau hier vor ihm erzählte nun, er müsse sich nie mehr Sorgen machen wegen Dumbledore oder Voldemort!

„Ich weiß, es ist sehr schwer zu verstehen. Jetzt ist erst einmal wichtig, dass du wieder ganz gesund wirst. Dann sehen wir weiter. Ich bin mir sicher Severus wird auch bald wieder hier sein und dann wird er noch einmal mit dir sprechen."

Harry nickte nur mechanisch um ihr zu zeigen, dass er verstanden hatte. Das zauberte sofort ein Lächeln auf Narzissas Gesicht.

„Hab keine Angst mein Schatz, alles wird gut." Damit zog sie ihn in eine vorsichtige mütterliche Umarmung.

**Zur gleichen Zeit in einem anderen Zimmer auf Malfoy Manor:**

„Draco?" Lucius stand vor der Tür und klopfte schon zum dritten Mal, bevor es sein Sohn es endlich schaffte dieselbige zu öffnen.

„Was ist denn?" fragte dieser noch ganz verschlafen und deutete seinem Vater einzutreten.

„Ich habe mit dir zu reden Draco." Sagte Lucius streng und deutete auf die beiden Sessel vor dem Kamin.

„So früh? Du weißt doch, dass ich in den Ferien gern ausschlafe." Lucius musste innerlich über die Verschlafenheit seines Sohnes grinsen, nach außen jedoch zeigte er sich als strenger Vater. „Ich dachte wir hätten besprochen, dass du spätestens um 9 Uhr aufstehst und mit deinen Studien beginnst. Es ist bereits 11 Uhr, junger Mann." Die eisgrauen Augen blitzen den vor sich sitzenden Sohn herausfordernd an.

„Entschuldige Vater." sagte Draco leicht demütig und fügte dann ein leises „ Worüber wolltest du mit mir reden?" hinzu.

„Es geht um etwas sehr schwerwiegendes und ich muss mich jetzt voll auf dich verlassen können Draco." Begann er und erzählte die Geschichte, die bereits Severus ihm erzählt hatte.

„Potter bei uns?" Draco´s sonst fast allerbasterfarbene Haut färbte sich rötlich. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein oder? Wir sind Todfeinde. Er und ich unter einem Dach ist wie Dynamit das man entzündet. Das geht nie im Leben gut!"

„Ich habe dich dazu erzogen deine Gefühle unter Kontrolle halten zu können und genau das ist, was du jetzt zeigen musst. Das du genau das kannst!"

Draco schluckte hörbar. Wie sollte das nur gehen? Potter provozierte ihn wann immer es ging. Na ja, wenn er darüber nachdachte machte er das selbe bei ihm. Ein leichtes Grinsen überzog sein Gesicht. Ja das war wirklich eine Konstante in Hogwarts. Es konnte sich alles ändern, nur ihre Feindschaft blieb stets bestehen.

„Draco Malfoy, hörst du mir nicht zu?" Lucius hatte seine Stimme wütend erhoben, denn er hatte seinen Sohn nun schon zum zweiten Mal angesprochen, doch der schien in Tagträumen gefangen.

„Doch doch Vater. Was sagtest Du gleich?" Lucius schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich sagte egal was auf Hogwarts war, ich dulde unter meinem Dach keine offenen Konfrontationen! Harry geht es gesundheitlich sehr schlecht. Von seinem seelischen Zustand wahrscheinlich ganz zu schweigen. Also bemühe dich, ihm das Leben hier so angenehm wie möglich zu gestalten und wenn es dir nicht möglich ist, geh ihm aus dem Weg. Verstanden?"

Draco zog ein wenig seinen Kopf ein. Sein Vater hatte schon lange nicht mehr so streng mit ihm gesprochen und die harschen Worte die an ihn gerichtet waren, ließen keinen Zweifel an der Ernsthaftigkeit.

„Ich verspreche es."

Bei Harry im Zimmer 

Narzissa hatte gerade nach einer Hauselfe gerufen, als Harry leise sagte „Bitte, ich möchte nichts essen Mrs.Malfoy. Ich habe die ganze Zeit nur trockenes Brot zu mir nehmen dürfe.. Eine Mahlzeit wie sie bestellt haben, könnte ich unmöglich bei mir behalten."

Die blonde Frau sah den Jungen, der inzwischen recht entspannt in die Kissen gekuschelt da lag, mitleidig an. Richtig, Lucius hatte ihr erzählt, dass der Junge nahezu nichts zu Essen bekommen hatte, aber so richtig hatte sie das einfach nicht wahr haben wollen.

„Kein Problem Harry. Dann wirst du zunächst einmal eine einfach kräftige Hühnersuppe essen und dann werden wir langsam steigern." Dabei strich sie dem Schwarzhaarigen sanft über die Hand, die auf der silbernen Bettdecke lag.

„Mrs. Malfoy, auch wenn ich noch immer nicht verstehe merke ich, dass sie sich um mich bemühen, dafür möchte ich ihnen danken." Harrys Augen leuchteten sie dankbar an und Narzissa hatte nicht das Gefühl einen 16 Jährigen Jungen vor sich zu haben, sondern ein kleines Kind, dass die Liebe seiner Mutter brauchte.

Plötzlich klopfte es laut und Sekunden später stand Severus in der Tür. „Oh wie ich sehe sind sich wach Mr. Potter!" er zog zufrieden eine Augenbraue nach oben, als er sah dass Harry scheinbar die Nähe der Malfoys und sein derzeitiges Versteck akzeptierte.

„Ja, er ist vor einer Stunde aufgewacht Severus. Er ist noch sehr schwach und ich habe für ihn etwas zu Essen bei den Hauselfen bestellt. Wir müssen ihn wieder zu Kräften bringen."

Der Tränkemeister nickte ernst. „Sicher Narzissa. Mr.Potter, sie wissen inzwischen wo sie sich befinden?"

Harry schlug die Augen auf die Decke und antwortete kaum vernehmlich. „Ja weiß ich Professor. Bitte bringen sie mich nicht nach Hogwarts zurück Der Schulleiter schickt mich nur wieder zurück zu den Dursleys. Und...""damit brach er ab und erste glitzernde Tränen rollten die eingefallenen Wangen hinab.

„Pssst." Versuchte Narzissa ihn zu beruhigen und wollte ihn in ihre Arme ziehen, doch der Junge entwand sich ihrer Zuneigung. „Ganz ruhig Mr. Potter. Sie müssen nicht zurück zu Dumbledore. Sie bleiben hier, bis wir eine Lösung gefunden haben. Ich habe sie nicht umsonst aus dem Ligusterweg entführt." Die Worte die der Zaubertrankprofessor gesprochen hatte, drangen nur langsam in das Gehirn des Jungen vor. Er musste nicht zurück, der Professor hatte ihn entführt und damit gerettet? Harry blickte auf und sah den Lehrer fragend an. „Warum?"


	6. kapitel 4

**Hallo Ihr Lieben,**

**hier nun das nächste Kapitelchen... ich bin ganz gerührt von soooo vielen Reviews mal alle fest dafür knuddel .. leider hab ich heute keine Zeit auf jedes einzelne zu antworten, seit aber gewiss, dass ich das bei dem nächsten Kapitelchen nachholen werde!**

**So nun viel Spass.. Eure Goldshadow**

**Kapitel 4**

Draco war seitdem sein Vater sein Zimmer verlassen hatte nervös auf und ab gelaufen. Ihm wollte einfach nicht in den Kopf, wie er all die Jahre so blind hatte sein können. Sicher war ihm oftmals bewusst, dass Harry ein wenig in sich gekehrt war aber er war davon ausgegangen, dass es einfach seine Art war. Außerdem wurde ja immer wieder verbreitet, wie toll der „Junge der Lebte" aufgewachsen war und wie gut es ihm auch außerhalb von Hogwarts ging. Wer sollte denn bitte ahnen, dass nichts so war wie es eigentlich schien!

Der junge Malfoy hatte sich inzwischen angezogen und entschlossen ein paar Runden fliegen zu gehen. Das machte immer den Kopf frei und vielleicht würde ihm dann eine Lösung einfallen, wie er die nächste Zeit mit seinem neuen Mitbewohner umgehen sollte.

„Warum fragst du mich?" Severus hatte sich den Sessel, der vor dem Panoramafenster stand neben das Bett gezogen. „Ich kann es ihnen nicht sagen Mr. Potter. Nicht jetzt zumindest. Was jetzt zählt ist das sie wieder auf die Beine kommen und lernen mir und den Malfoys zu vertrauen."

Harry schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Vertrauen. Wie soll ich jemanden wirklich vertrauen? Alle meine „Freunde" haben mein Vertrauen enttäuscht. Dumbledore hat mich als Schachfigur benutzt. Verraten sie mir bitte, wie ich da jemals wieder jemanden vertrauen kann." Die Stimme war bei den letzten Worten immer leiser geworden und Narzissa wollte gerade zu einer Erwiderung ansetzten, als Severus ruhig antwortete „Lass gut sein Zissa. Er wird einfach Zeit brauchen und wir müssen ihm zeigen, dass wir sein Vertrauen verdienen. Ich denke es wäre gut, wenn sie jetzt noch ein wenig schlafen Mr. Potter. Ihr Körper ist zwar von den schwersten Verletzungen geheilt, aber es wird noch dauern, ehe sie ganz genesen sind. Hier, nehmen sie diesen Trank bitte ein. Ich habe ihn extra für sie mit ein bisschen Honigaroma verfeinert." Er zwinkerte dem Gryffindor kurz zu und reichte ihm eine Flasche mit hellrotem Inhalt. Dieser öffnete diese und schluckte die Flüssigkeit ohne Murren herunter.

„Gut so. Und nun schlaf ein wenig. Wenn du wach wirst, ruf einfach nach Mrs. Malfoy oder mir. Wir werden dich hören." Damit deckte die blonde Frau den Jungen noch einmal sanft zu und verließ dann mit dem Freund ihres Mannes das Zimmer.

„Was denkst du Severus? Meinst du wir werden es schaffen, ihm das Vertrauen in die Menschen zurück zu geben?" fragte Narzissa, als sie sich auf dem Weg zu Lucius Salon machten.

„Ich hoffe es, aber es hängt sehr viel von deinem Mann und deinem Sohn ab, wie sehr das Vertrauen wachsen kann."

„Bei meinem Mann denke ich nicht das es Probleme gibt. Sicher hatte er mit Harry in der Vergangenheit Meinungsverschiedenheiten, allein schon wegen dem Dunklen Lord, aber mit Draco..."

„Ja unser guter alter Draco." Sagte Severus schmunzelnd. „Jeder der ihn näher kennt weiß, was für ein herzensguter Mensch er sein kann. Leider hat er Harry bis jetzt nur seine arrogante und bösartige Seite gezeigt. Ich hoffe das er wenn er sieht, wie schlecht es dem Jungen geht, er seine „liebe" Seite hervorholt und ihm hilft mit der Situation zurecht zu kommen."

Narzissa strich sich eine blonde Strähne auf der Stirn. „Das hoffe ich auch Severus, denn ich habe den kleinen Potter schon jetzt in mein Herz geschlossen."

An diesem Nachmittag saßen die Erwachsenen noch lange im Salon zusammen und überlegten, wie sie die nächsten Tage gestalten sollten. Harry würde es bald langweilig werden, wenn er wieder körperlich gesund war und sie wollten ihm ja nun wirklich zeigen, dass er sich auf sie alle verlassen konnte.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, dass ich mit Harry wieder Okklumentik-Unterricht mache. Wir haben damals wegen einer dummen Sache damit aufgehört, aber ich denke es ist sehr wichtig das er es lernt, seinen Geist vollständig verschließen zu können."

Lucius nickte zustimmen. „Sehr gute Idee Severus. Ich werde schauen, ob es möglich ist einen Teil des Gartens zu sichern, sodass er sich auch dort aufhalten kann. Eine Runde Quidditch wirkt immer Wunder. Und vielleicht ist es mir auch möglich ein magisches Tier zu beschaffen, um das er sich kümmern kann. Ich habe da auch schon eine Idee." Der sonst so streng aussehende Mann lächelte seelig in sich hinein und malte sich schon in den buntesten Farben aus, was sein neuer „Ziehsohn" wohl zu seinem Geschenk sagen würde.

„In Ordnung die Herren. Ich werde erst einmal dafür sorgen, dass der Junge anständige Kleidung erhält. So kann er ja nicht rumlaufen und dann werde ich sehen, dass ich Blaise für den Sommer mit hier her hole. Er ist Dracos bester Freund und kann sicherlich öfter Vermittler zwischen den beiden spielen."

Draco war inzwischen mehr als müde. Er war inzwischen fast drei Stunden geflogen und seine Knochen taten ihm von den harten Sturzflügen mehr als nur weh.

Auf dem Weg zu seinem Zimmer kam er auch an der Tür vorbei, hinter der sein Todfeind lag. Harry Potter. Noch immer hatte er die Ermahnungen seines Vaters in den Ohren, ihm gegenüber bloß freundlich zu sein. Er würde es auf jeden Fall versuchen. Das hatte er sich geschworen. Er wollte gerade weiter gehen, als ihn irgendetwas dazu bewegte, die Zimmertür leise zu öffnen. Sein Blick wanderte sofort durch das ihm so bekannte Zimmer. Sein Augenmerk wurde jedoch sofort auf das Bett gelenkt, in dem eine Person so dünn und unscheinbar in den großen Silberkissen vergraben lag. Draco rutschte beim Anblick seines geliebten Feindobjektes das Herz in die Hose. So eingefallen, so verletzt, so krank hatte er Potter noch nie zuvor gesehen. Da vor ihm lag nicht der sonst so starke „Held der neuen Welt" . Vielmehr lag dort ein Häufchen Elend. Von der Welt allein gelassen und verstossen.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, was dachte er da eigentlich. Bis gestern hatte er den Namen Potter noch mit allen Schlammblütern der Welt gleichgesetzt und nun...

Ganz leise um den anderen nicht zu wecken schloss er wieder die Tür und schlich sich nachdenklich auf sein Zimmer


	7. Kapitel 6

Hallo Ihr Lieben, 

ich bin ja gerade zu erschlagen von Euren vielen Reviews! Dafür noch einmal tausend Dank!

Elektra ja ich will auch einen Panther.. schade das man sich so ein schönes Tier nicht zu Hause halten kann. Aber der Phantasie sind ja zum Glück keine Grenzen gesetzt!

cheperi Freut mich das es Dir gefällt.. genau jetzt geht es weiter 

Severina nein leider keinerlei Verwandtschaft lach bin brünett und nicht blond schnief

feaneth Danke schön rot wird freut mich wenn es einiger maßen rüber kommt und man vielleicht in die Charaktere reinfühlen kann beim Lesen

auxia ah meine Stammleserin freu ... mal schaun wer da am Tisch sitzt. Ich werde mich weiter um schnelle Updates bemühen...

Amrunie Tata... da isser der Auftritt kicher

So nun viel Spass und ich hoffe wie immer auf ein Lebenszeichen von Euch als Review dann macht das Schreiben noch mal doppelt so viel Spass!

Eure Goldshadow

Kapitel 6 

Draco fühlte einen eisigen Klotz in seinem Magen, als er sein vormals geliebtes Hassobjekt immer noch so eingefallen in der Esszimmertür stehen sah. Eigentlich hatte er ihm schon zeigen wollen, wer hier der Herr im Haus war, auch wenn er schon Angst vor seines Vaters Donnerwetter hatte, aber jetzt blieben ihm sämtliche Worte im Hals stecken.

„Setzt dich doch Harry." Narzissa deutete auf einen Stuhl neben Severus. Das Esszimmer war genau wie auch schon sein Zimmer sehr geschmackvoll eingerichtet. Edles Paket auf dem Boden und feine Holzarbeiten an den Wänden ließen seine Augen durch den Raum wanden. In der Mitte des großen Saals stand der ovale Esstisch, an dem sicher 20 Personen Platz hätten nehmen können und dieser war schwer beladen mit allen nur vorstellbaren Köstlichkeiten. Prof.Snape sass gegenüber von Draco und Lucius hatte sich an der Kopfseite des Tisches bequem gemacht.

Als Harry nach fünf Minuten noch immer stand und alles begutachtete stupste ihn Origo sanft in die Kniekehlen. „Schon gut." Murmelte er darauf hin noch immer gebannt und ließ sich auf die mit dunkelrotem Stoff bezogenen Holzstühle fallen.

Draco hatte den Gryffindor die ganze Zeit aufmerksam beobachtet. Die eingefallenen Augen wirkten auf einmal lebhaft und an der Umwelt interessiert, als er die geschnitzten Holzwände bewunderte. Ein leichtes Grinsen schlich sich auf das sonst so beherrschte Gesicht des jungen Slytherins und er konnte sich als Harry sich setzte einen Satz doch nicht verkneifen. „Na Potter, sieht wohl schon ein bisschen anders aus hier, als in deiner Bruchbude, was?"

Schon als die Worte heraus waren, hätte sich Draco am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen. Wie erwartet bekam er sofort einen Todesblick seines Vaters zu spüren und auch seine Mutter und Severus schüttelten nur missbilligend den Kopf. Harry hingegen hatte ja schon länger auf eine Attacke seines Gegenübers gewartet und blickte diesem jetzt fest in die Augen und antwortete jetzt leise und ruhig. „Ja es ist durchaus etwas anderes, als in einem Schrank unter der Treppe eingepfercht zu sein und nichts zu essen zu bekommen." Damit senkte er seinen Blick auf seinen leeren Teller und wartete auf eine Gegenreaktion. Diese blieb jedoch aus.

„Komm Harry, ein Brötchen wirst du jetzt sicher schon vertragen können." Brach Narzissa nach kurzer Zeit die Stille und der Junge nickte nur höflich.

Das Frühstück war furchtbar still, auch wenn Narzissa, Lucius und Severus immer wieder versuchten ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen, so verstummte es nach kurzer Zeit. „Ich werde dir gleich die Räumlichkeiten zeigen, Harry. Wenn du so weiter bist..." Lucius blickte Harry hoffnungsvoll an. „In Ordnung Mr. Malfoy. Jeder Zeit." Harry schob vorsichtig den Stuhl zurück um Origo nicht weh zu tun und folgte dem Hausherren hinaus.

„Draco, musste das sein?" Severus sah seinen Patensohn wütend an. Er wusste das Lucius ihn gestern instruiert hatte, Harry in Ruhe zu lassen und er konnte nicht begreifen wie sich der Slytherin darüber hinwegsetzten konnte.

„Es tut mir leid Onkel Sev." die Stimme des Blonden klang niedergeschlagen und Severus taten seine harschen Worte sofort wieder leid.

„Gut. Ich möchte das du versuchst mit ihm klar zu kommen. Er ist immer noch sehr unsicher wegen uns allen hier. Nur deine Mutter scheint er gleich akzeptiert zu haben." Severus lächelte Narzissa zu und diese strahlte ihm sofort glücklich entgegen.

„Ich werde mich bemühen. Ich war so erschrocken. Er ist nicht mehr der, der er mal war." die silbernen Augen des jungen Slytherins waren nicht wie sonst strahlend, sondern ein leicht trauriger Schatten hatte sich über sie gelegt.

„Nein, er ist ein Schatten seiner selbst. Nichts ist mehr so wie es war und es wird auch nichts mehr so sein. Wir müssen jetzt zusammenhalten. Ich bin mir sicher das ihr, wenn ihr erst einmal vernünftige Konversation betreibt, einen gemeinsamen Nenner finden werdet." Sagte Narzissa ruhig und verließ wie schon Harry und Lucius vorher, den Raum.

Lucius und Harry waren inzwischen schon einige Zimmer abgegangen. Harry war bei der Anwesenheit von Lucius zwar immer noch mulmig zu Mute, aber er merkte wie sehr sich dieser bemühte, nett zu ihm zu sein.

„So, nachdem du nun den Salon, die Bibliothek und den Trainingsraum kennen gelernt hast, kommen wir nun zu meinem Büro." Er drückte langsam die Tür auf und Harry ging mit großen Augen hinein. Hatte er in den anderen Räumen schon über viele Sachen staunen müssen, verschlug es ihm hier die Sprache. Über dem Schreibtisch, der genau gegenüber der Tür lag war ein riesiges Fenster, dass einen wunderschönen Blick auf den Garten freigab. Neben dem Fenster war eine Eulenstange befestigt auf der mehrere verschiedene Eulen saßen. Von klein bis ganz groß war alles vertreten. An der linken Wand stand ein voll gefülltes Bücherregal und gegenüber eine zum Verweilen einladende dunkelbraune Ledercouch. Aber die meiste Aufmerksamkeit rissen die überall verteilt hängenden Medaillen und Pokale an sich. Lucius beobachtete Harry sehr genau und folgte seinem Blick, der immer wieder über die glänzenden Trophäen glitt. „Die hab ich alle in der Schule in Durmstrang gewonnen. In meinem siebten und achten Jahr." Sagte er irgendwann leise, um den Jungen neben ihm nicht zu erschrecken.

Dieser runzelte die Stirn. In der siebten und achten Klasse? „Sie waren in Durmstrang, nachdem sie Hogwarts verlassen haben?" fragte er frei heraus und ein kaum zu erkennendes Grinsen huschte über das Gesicht des Hausherren. „Ja war ich. Jeder gute Magier der etwas auf sich hält, hängt noch zwei Jahre in dieser absolut herausragenden Schule dran. Ich war dort einer der besten Quidditchspieler des Jahrgangs. Ähnlich wie du und Draco." Fügte er noch hinzu.

„Ich habe das gar nicht gewusst, dass das möglich ist nach der Schule..." seine Stimme wurde immer leiser „ Aber ich weiß ja leider so vieles nicht." Führte er den Satz zu Ende.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Du wirst noch alles lernen was wichtig ist für dich." Versprach ihm Lucius und führte ihn sanft aus dem Zimmer.

Draco war nach dem Frühstück wieder in seinem Zimmer verschwunden und dachte nach. Der Satz den Harry gesagt hatte, spukte ihm immer wieder im Kopf herum. Sein Vater hatte ihm zwar erzählt, wie es dem Gryffindor ergangen war, aber es von ihm selbst zu hören war eine ganz andere Sache.

Was sollte er jetzt tun? Sollte er den ersten Schritt auf den Jungen, mit dem er sich sonst nur stritt, zu machen? Sollte er versuchen, wie seine Mutter so schön sagte, einen gemeinsamen Nenner zu finden?

Ganz in Gedanken hörte er nicht, wie sich die Tür öffnete und Severus auf der Couch am Kamin Platz nahm. „Über was denkst du so eifrig nach, Draco?"

„Was?" schreckte der blonde Junge auf und blickte sich suchend im Zimmer um. „Onkel Sev, musst du mich immer so erschrecken? Harry hat schon recht, wenn er dich manchmal überdimensionale Fledermaus nennt. Die sind auch vollkommen lautlos."

„Also ich verbitte mir, Fledermaus!" sagte Severus gespielt empört. „Aber seit wann ist Potter denn Harry geworden?" Der Tränkemeister wusste das am heutigen Morgen ein Schalter in Dracos Gehirn umgelegt worden war und nun musste er nur noch herausfinden, was dieser nun vorhatte.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung." Sagte Draco ehrlich und blickte aus dem Fenster. „Ich weiß nur, dass ich ihm irgendwie helfen muss. Klingt irgendwie absurd oder?" er legte die Stirn in Falten und sah seinen Patenonkel aus verwirrten Augen an.

„Ein bisschen schon, zugegeben. Aber es freut mich sehr, dass Du es versuchen willst. Lucius zeigt Harry übrigens gerade das Haus und hat es auch möglich gemacht, einen Stück des Gartens nutzen zu können. Vielleicht kannst du ihn ja mal auf eine kleine Partie Quidditch einladen."

Es dauerte einen Moment in dem Draco über die eben gesagten Worte nachdachte, bis dieser aufsprang und meinte „Das ist eine fabelhafte Idee Onkel Sev. Ich ziehe mich gleich um!"

„Halt!" stoppte dieser seinen Patensohn in seinem Eifer. „Es ist noch zu früh für Harry auf den Besen zu steigen. Frühestens morgen Nachmittag. Aber du kannst ihm ja vielleicht ein paar Bücher über Techniken im Quidditch ausleihen." Schlug Severus statt dessen vor.

„Schade. Ja das könnte ich machen." Schloss Draco und wandte sich seinem Bücherregal zu.


	8. Kapitel 7

Hallo Ihr Lieben,

heute mal wieder ohne kommentierte Reviews.. bin in der Firma und hab leider keine grosse Zeit schäm .. dafür nächstes Mal wieder ausführlich versprochen ...

Einen dicken Knuddel an alle und ich hoffe wie immer das Ihr Eure Meinung kund tut!

Viel Spass

Eure Goldshadow

Kapitel 7 

Das Abendessen war genauso ruhig verlaufen wie schon davor das Frühstück- und Mittagessen und Harry hatte sich schnell in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen. Nun lag er müde neben seinem Panther auf dem großen Himmelbett und schaute der Sonne zu, die langsam am Horizont unterging. Plötzlich sprang Origo auf und spitzte die Ohren. „Was hast du denn auf einmal?" fragte Harry vom rumliegen bereits ein bisschen träge und versuchte den Panther an seinem silbernen Halsband wieder zum Liegen zu bringen. Dieser jedoch blieb mit erhobenem Kopf und aufgestellten Schwanz stehen und blickte wachsam in Richtung Tür.

Da klopfte es auf einmal leise und der Panther sprang geschmeidig der Tür entgegen. „Ja bitte." Antwortete Harry aufs Klopfen und zu seiner Überraschung erschien zwischen den Zargen niemand anderes als Draco Malfoy.

Origo, der noch vor kurzer Zeit aufgeregt auf die Tür gestarrt hatte, drehte sich nun um und sprang zurück aufs Bett, nur um sich dort gemütlich einzurollen.

„Hey." Sagte Harry leicht empört und stupste den Panther an, der schon jetzt nur noch ein leichtes Schnauben hören ließ.

„Darf ich reinkommen?" fragte Draco zaghaft, und hielt die beiden Bücher die er mitgebracht hatte, wie ein Schutzschild vor sich.

„Bitte." Antwortete Harry nur kurz und deutete auf den Sessel, der neben seinem Bett stand.

„Ich, ich.." stotterte Draco und blickte verschämt auf den Boden. „Ja?" fragte Harry nach und wunderte sich, dass der Blonde auf einmal um Worte verlegen war. Das war in der ganzen Zeit in der er ihn gekannt hatte noch nie vorgekommen. „Ich wollte dich fragen Potter, ob du vielleicht Lust hast in eines meiner Quidditchbücher zu lesen." Schoss es jetzt aus ihm heraus, wie aus einer Pistole.

Ein wenig amüsiert fühlte Harry sich schon, die sonst so selbstsichere Gestalt vor ihm so unsicher zu sehen.

Als der Gryffindor nicht antworte sprach Draco gleich weiter „Ich wollte dich nicht belästigen. Wenn du nicht willst..." damit sprang er vom Sessel auf und stürzte wieder auf die Tür zu.

„Doch doch." Stoppte ihn der Schwarzhaarige schnell, bevor es dem Slytherin gelang die Tür zu öffnen.

„Doch?" fragt Draco und drehte sich um. Seine Augen suchten nach einer Lüge in den grünen Smaragden, doch dort konnte er nur ehrliches Interesse erkennen.

„Gut. Hier schau, ich habe da einmal – Sturzflüge und wie man sie am besten überlebt- und

Schnatzfang einfach gemacht- ." damit hielt er dem Gryffindor stolz die beiden schweren in Leder gebundenen Bücher vor die Nase.

„Das mit dem Schnatz würde mich interessieren." „ Sehr gut. Ich lass es dir da. Severus sagt, wir dürfen morgen Nachmittag eine Partie Quidditch spielen im Garten. Ich hoffe du trittst an." Sagte er übermütig und stürmte erneut in Richtung Zimmertür.

„Sehr gern, aber nur wenn du mich ab jetzt Harry nennst, Draco." Dieser nickte nur und verschwand so schnell wie er gekommen war.

Harry konnte noch immer nicht fassen, was gerade passiert war. Draco hatte tatsächlich nette Züge ihm gegenüber gezeigt. Er war sehr nervös gewesen. Das hatte er deutlich gespürt, aber er wäre es auch gewesen, wenn er an seiner Stelle gewesen wäre. Schließlich musste der Slytherin ihm jetzt auf einmal eine ganz andere Seite seines „Ichs" zeigen und das war sicher nicht so ganz einfach.

Er entschied sich dafür, die Sache erst einmal weiter zu beobachten, bevor er endgültige Schlüsse zog.

Draco dagegen lag glücklich lächelnd auf seiner Couch vor dem Kamin und war stolz, die Aufgabe die sein Vater ihm gestellte hatte, so gut erfüllt zu haben. Er war wirklich freundlich gewesen und Harry hatte ihn nicht vor den Kopf gestoßen. Vielleicht war ja tatsächlich so etwas wie eine Freundschaft zwischen den beiden möglich. Mit diesen Gedanken schlief er glücklich ein.

Zur selben Zeit saßen die Erwachsenen im Salon zusammen und berieten über die weitere Vorgehensweise. „Heute haben also alle Zaubererzeitungen Sonderseiten, weil Harry Potter verschwunden ist?" fragte Lucius noch einmal nach, der noch keine Zeit gehabt hatte in eine der von ihm abbonierten hinein zu sehen.

„Ja so ist es. Alles Zeitungen schreiben das selbe – WO IST UNSER RETTER? - . Ein furchtbares Szenario wenn du auf die Strasse gehst und überall sagen die Menschen den Weltuntergang voraus." Severus grinste ein wenig schief, denn schön war der Anblick in der Winkelgasse heute nicht gewesen. Überall liefen total aufgewühlte Menschen herum, die laut über den nun angeblich verlorenen Krieg sprachen.

„Na ist doch wunderbar. Eine Massenhysterie spielt sowohl Dumbledore als auch dem Dunklen Lord in die Hände." sagte Lucius sarkastisch. „Morgen haben wir übrigens ein großes Problem. Der Dunkle Lord hat in seinem Manor ein Todesser Treffen anberaumt. Da müssen wir hin und der Junge ist hier zwar recht sicher, aber es ist niemand da, der bei einem medizinischen Notfall helfen könnte."

„Er ist ja nicht ganz allein. Draco ist noch hier." Sagte Severus mit einem undurchdringlichem Blick.

„Das ist ungefähr so gut, als wenn ich ihm einen Ungarischen Hornschwanz als Babysitter hier lasse." Meinte Lucius gereizt, denn er ging immer noch davon aus, dass Draco sich nicht zu einem Waffenstillstand überwinden konnte.

„Meinst du?" fragte Severus und ein leichtes Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Ich denke nicht das er unserem Gryffindor noch gefährlich wird. Ich habe ihn vorhin mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht aus Harrys Zimmer kommen sehen."

Lucius riss die Augenbrauen hoch. „Sag nicht das mein Herr Sohn Frieden geschlossen hat."

„Du schätzt unseren Jungen vollkommen falsch ein Lucius." Ermahnte ihn nun Narzissa sanft „Draco war heute morgen äußerst fassungslos über Harrys Zustand und ich habe bereits da in seinen Augen gesehen, dass es mit dem Hass nicht mehr so weit her sein konnte. Du weißt wie groß Draco´s Beschützerinstinkt ausgeprägt ist. Ich denke er wird den Kleinen bald unter seine Fittiche nehmen." Severus nickte Narzissa zustimmend zu und fügte noch ein „Er hat mir vorhin auch gesagt, dass er sich um ihn kümmern will. Ich denke wir können die beiden beruhigt hier lassen."

„Ach ja, und Blaise wird morgen ja auch schon hier sein. Der wird seinem besten Freund auch ein wenig auf die Finger schauen. Ich habe ihn schon per Eule instruiert, dass er ein wenig auf den kleinen Potter acht geben soll." Narzissas Augen leuchteten. Mit Kindererziehung und Betreuung war sie voll in ihrem Element.

„Gut. Ich werde mich dann auf mein Zimmer zurückziehen. Ich wünsche euch eine angenehme Nachtruhe." sagte Severus und zog sich in sein Schlafgemach zurück.


	9. Kapitel 89

Hallo Ihr Lieben, 

hier wieder zwei neue Kapitelchen... Danke wie immer für Eure lieben Reviews!

xy danke schön.. hoffe sie gefällt auch weiterhin

teddy danke für Deine Treue.. ich bemühe mich noch schnell weiterzuschreiben.. bin nämlich ab 20.11. für zwei Wochen in der Karibik freu

Elektra ja Massenhysterie, könnte ich schon irgendwie nachvollziehen.. stell Dir vor alle Deine Hoffnung ist auf einmal weg.. und danke das Du immer so schön Kommis schreibst..

Sssnitch Danke für das Lob... ja AU ist klar.. ich denke es ist schwierig eine Fanfic wirklich genau auf den Charakter zu schreiben.. aber mir macht es einfach Spass die Herrschaften so darzustellen wie ich sie gern hätte zwinker ...

noko-chan schon passiert.. hier geht sie weiter.. freut mich das Dir Draco gefällt

So denn nun viel Spass und ich freue mich wie immer über jeden Kommi...

Eure Goldshadow

Kapitel 8 

Harry war am nächsten Morgen sehr früh wach und entschloss sich gleich nach dem Aufstehen mit seinem Buch im Esszimmer auf die anderen zu warten. Mit einem leichten Gähnen öffnete er die große Flügeltür und war überrascht, bereits alle anderen am Tisch sitzen zu sehen.

„Oh guten morgen Harry. Nimm doch Platz." Narzissa war aufgestanden und deutete auf den freien Stuhl, auf dem er auch gestern schon gesessen hatte.

„Guten Morgen. Ich dachte..." „Ja, Mr. Potter. Es ist uns wohl bekannt das sie ein Langschläfer sind, aber nicht jeder vergeudet so seine Zeit." Sagte Severus mit einem leichten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Aber ich bin beeindruckt. Es ist noch früh am Morgen." Fügte er noch hinzu.

„Ich wollte eigentlich hier auf sie alle warten. Aber das brauche ich wohl nicht mehr." Er sah alle am Tisch sitzenden unsicher an und nahm sich dann ein Brötchen und ein bisschen Erdbeermarmelade.

„Es gibt etwas zu besprechen Kinder." Sagte Lucius, nachdem alle zu Ende gegessen hatten. „Blaise wird heute für den Rest der Ferien kommen. Außerdem..." „Hey das ist ja super. Danke Dad!" rief Draco strahlend und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf. „Moment. Ja ihr werdet hoffentlich eine schöne Zeit haben. Blaise weiß übrigens bereits, dass du hier bist Harry." erklärte der blonde Hausherr, denn Harry blickte den alten Malfoy ängstlich an.

„Weiterhin werden Narzissa, Severus und ich heute Abend zu einem Todessertreffen gehen. Das heißt, ihr beide bzw. ihr drei werdet allein sein. Ich muss mich darauf verlassen können, dass ihr euch nicht die Köpfe einschlagt!" kam es eindringlich und die silbernen Augen des Erwachsenen glitten warnend über die Jungs hinweg.

„Keine Angst Mr. Malfoy. Ich werde einfach in meinem Zimmer sein. Ich habe keine Lust auf Streit und Draco sicher auch nicht." Damit blickte Harry den jungen Malfoyspross an, der sofort zu nicken begann. „Sehr schön die Herren." Sagte Severus und konnte ein leichtes Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken. „Ich denke ich werde jetzt noch eine letzte Untersuchung bei Harry durchführen und dann lasse ich euch freie Hand." „Quidditch?" fragte Draco vorsichtig und blickte Harry fragend an „Und wie, gern!" antwortete dieser mit glitzernden Augen, doch Severus bremste sofort die aufkeimende Euphorie der beiden Jungen. „Langsam ihr beiden. Erst warten wir noch die Untersuchung ab."

Severus war recht zu Frieden mit dem Ergebnis. Die Wunden des Gryffindors waren gut verheilt und auch die inneren Verletzungen hatten sich zum größten Teil vollkommen zurück gebildet. „Sehr gut Harry. Ich bin froh das alles so gut verheilt ist." der Tränkemeister strich dem Schwarzhaarigen sanft über den Kopf. „Ja, dank ihrer Hilfe." Die grünen Augen sahen den sonst so strengen Lehrer dankbar an. „Kein Problem mein Junge. Ich bin froh das du dich mit Draco ausgesöhnt hast. Er kann dir sicher ein guter Freund werden." Harry blickte unsicher auf die Decke. Sicher war Draco gestern und heute nett zu ihm gewesen. Vertrauen konnte er diesem aber noch lange nicht. „Oder bist du anderer Meinung?" hakte Severus noch einmal nach und der Gryffindor nickte nur peinlich berührt. „Ich weiß, er hat dir sehr viel angetan in den Jahren in Hogwarts. Aber er hatte auch seine Gründe. Vielleicht wirst du es irgendwann in einem Gespräch mit ihm erfahren. Bitte Harry. Versuch ihm eine Chance zu geben." Origo, der das Gespräch die ganze Zeit mit angehört hatte nickte nun auch und Harry musste grinsen. „Wenn sogar ein Panther mit guter Menschenkenntnis das sagt, werde ich es wohl tun müssen oder?"

„Sehr gut. Ich bin stolz auf dich." Diese Worte kamen dem Tränkemeister komischerweise ohne jegliches Problem über die Lippen und er wunderte sich über sich selbst. Normalerweise war er nicht der Typ, der anderen seine Gefühle zeigte, aber der Junge hier hatte ihn schon ein paar Mal in seiner Zeit in Hogwarts aus der Reserve gelockt. Wenn auch nicht in so positiver Hinsicht wie hier.

Harry wurde bei den Worten seines Professors rot. „Das hat noch nie jemand zu mir gesagt." Flüsterte er leise und suchte den Blick des Lehrers. Severus schluckte. Es musste dem Kind wirklich noch viel schlimmer ergangen sein, als er bis jetzt gedacht hatte. Sofort machte sich eine unheimliche Traurigkeit in dem Mann breit, der sich inzwischen neben den Jungen aufs Bett gesetzt hat. „Es tut mir leid, dass du so ein furchtbares Leben hattest. Aber du hast es bis jetzt so tapfer gemeistert. Du hast allen Grund auf dich stolz zu sein!" damit stand er auf und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Zimmer.

Draco war nach dem Frühstück in den Salon gegangen. Er wollte auf seinen besten Freund Blaise warten und ihm gleich berichten was die letzten Tage auf Malfoy Manor passiert war.

„Mr.Malfoy, sie haben Besuch." Kündigte die kleine Elfe den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin an, der bereits im Türrahmen stand. „Na mein lieber Eisprinz wie geht's dir?" fragte er und seine strahlend blauen Augen glitzerten fröhlich. „Gut danke. Schön das du da bist Blaise. Komm rein und setzt dich. Ich habe dir viel zu erzählen!"

Kapitel 9 

Blaise hatte den Erzählungen von Draco, mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, gelauscht und wartete nun darauf, was jetzt als Fazit gezogen werden würde.

„Jedenfalls denke ich das wir alles tun sollten, ihm eine schöne Zeit auf Malfoy Manor zu ermöglichen."

„Das ich das noch erlebe." Kicherte Blaise und rieb sich seine feine Nase. „Du mit Potter unter einem Dach, friedlich und in Eintracht."

„Ja ja, musst du ja nun nicht weiter drauf rumhacken oder?" reagierte Draco pikiert und sprang auf, als sein Patenonkel das Zimmer betrat. „Und Onkel Sev?" fragte er gleich aufgeregt und stellte sich so dicht vor ihn, dass der Tränkemeister ihn an den Schultern packte und einen Meter zurück schon. „Nun mal langsam. Einen guten Tag erst mal, Blaise." Grüßte er den sehr feminin wirkenden Slytherin, der gegenüber auf dem Sofa saß. „Hallo Professor Snape." grüßte dieser zurück und fügte gleich ein „Bitte, spannen sie ihn nicht länger auf die Folter, sonst platzt unser Eisprinz noch." Hinzu.

„Also gut. Es geht ihm wesentlich besser. Die inneren Verletzungen allerdings sind noch nicht ganz verheilt. Sein Zustand ist auf Grund der langen mangelhaften Ernährung recht kritisch. Nicht zu vergessen auch die seelischen Schäden, die wir aber bis jetzt nur erahnen können."

„Das bedeutet was?" fragte der Blonde sofort nach. „Bedeutet, dass ihr ganz viel Vorsicht walten lassen müsst. Wenn ihr Quiddich spielen wollt, legt einen Sicherheitszauber über ihn." Blaise blickte seinen Lehrer zweifelnd an. „Ich denke nicht, dass Potter sich mit einem solchen Zauber belegen lassen wird." Severus schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf. „Blaise, du bist echt kein Slytherin. Das müsst ihr natürlich heimlich und ohne sein Wissen tun."

Draco nickte zustimmend. „Kein Problem, das bekommen wir hin. Worauf müssen wir noch achten?" die silbernen Augen blickten seinen Patenonkel auffordernd an.

„Gut, ihr wisst, dass wir ab heute Nachmittag nicht mehr im Haus sein werden. Ich möchte, dass ihr aufpasst, dass Harry seine Mahlzeiten einhält. Er darf sich nicht aufregen, also keine Neckereien, vor allem nichts, was ihn irgendwie an seine Vergangenheit erinnern könnte. Weiterhin kann es jederzeit sein, dass sich irgendwann seine Seele meldet und er einen Nervenzusammenbruch erleidet. Er hat die Situation in der er sich befand bis jetzt erfolgreich verdrängt. Ich fürchte aber, dass er das nicht mehr lange schafft. Sollte das passieren wenn wir weg sind, ist es an euch auf ihn aufzupassen. Ihr dürft ihn keine Sekunde allein lassen und wenn ihr es nicht schaffen solltet, ihn zu beruhigen, dann gebt ihm diesen Trank hier." Severus hielt eine kleine Phiole mit einer hellen grünen Flüssigkeit entgegen. „Ich hoffe das es nicht ausgerechnet heute passieren wird, wenn wir weg sind. Aber ich wollte, dass ihr vorbereitet seit."

Blaise war bei den Ausführungen etwas blass um die Nase geworden. Er wusste zwar, dass es Potter schlecht ging, aber das es so schlimm war.

„Gut. Dann würde ich sagen, könnt ihr könnt ihn jetzt besuchen gehen. Er ist in seinem Zimmer und wird sich sicherlich über ein wenig Abwechslung freuen."

Harry spielte gerade mit Origo und einem kleinen gelben Ball, als auf einmal die Tür aufgerissen wurde. Sowohl sein Panther, als auch der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor starrten erschrocken auf die zwei Personen im Rahmen. „Entschuldigung. Wir wollten euch nicht erschrecken." Sagte Blaise peinlich berührt, als er erkannte wie erschrocken der Junge da vor ihm saß. „Ich bin Blaise Zabini, aber das weißt du sicher oder?" fragte er und kniete sich nun neben den noch immer vollkommen neben sich stehenden Jungen. „Ich, ich, ich bin.." „Harry Potter, ich weiß." Lachte Blaise fröhlich und deutete Draco, sich neben ihn zu setzten. „Und das ist dein Haustier?" fragte der Junge mit den blauen Augen neugierig. „Ein wunderschönes Tier!" Draco konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. Er kannte seinen besten Freund lange und wusste um seine Art, Menschen für sich zu gewinnen. Er redete zunächst erst mal so schnell und so viel, dass er sein Opfer verwirrte und danach begann er dieses auszufragen. „Blaise?" fragte Draco vorsichtig, als dieser bereits dabei war, dem vollkommen verschüchterten Gryffindor Fragen zu stellen.

„Oh, sorry Harry. Ich bin immer so wenn ich neue Leute kennen lerne. Sei nicht böse." Entschuldigte er sich und blickte seinen besten Freund an, der die Entschuldigung mit einem Nicken quittierte.

„Eigentlich wollten wir fragen, ob du jetzt Lust hast, ein bisschen mit uns zu fliegen." Sagte Draco nach einiger Zeit und sofort begannen die grünen Augen des Gryffindors zu leuchten.

„Sofort! Aber, ich habe keinen Besen. Meiner steht immer noch..." brach er ab, doch bevor er sich noch weiter Gedanken machen konnte ging Draco dazwischen „Ich habe zwei. Kein Problem. Zieh dir was Warmes an, und dann mal los."

Es dauerte keine 10 Minuten bis die drei Jungs auf den Weg in den, durch einen speziellen Schutzzauber gesicherten, Garten waren.

„Sprichst du den Zauber?" flüsterte Blaise dem Blonden leise ins Ohr, als dieser sich die Schienbeinschoner umlegte.

„Längst passiert Blaise. Du bist einfach zu langsam für mich." Mit einem kecken Grinsen sprang der Blonde auf und lief auf den etwa fünf Meter entfernt stehenden Harry zu.

„So denn. Wie Severus gesagt hat. Keine riskanten Manöver. Wir möchten dich nicht vom Boden kratzten. Wir spielen nur ein wenig mit dem Schnatz o.k.!"

„In Ordnung." Stimmte Harry etwas zerknirscht zu. Er hatte sich schon so auf ein Duell gefreut, aber seine noch immer leicht vorhandenen Schmerzen erinnerten ihn daran, dieses besser zu vertagen.

Die drei Jungs spielten bereits gut eine Stunde, als Narzissa sie ins Haus rief: „Bitte kommt herein Jungs, es gibt Mittag!"

Durchgeschwitzt, aber glücklich betraten sie den Speiseraum. „So Jungs, wir sind dann wie gesagt nach dem Mittag verschwunden. Macht keinen Blödsinn und Draco, ihr verlasst die Ebene unter keinen Umständen, verstanden!" ermahnte Lucius noch einmal, bevor er sich vom Tisch erhob. „Nein Vater, du brauchst dir absolut keine Gedanken zu machen." Erwiderte Draco ernsthaft und machte sich daran, seinen Teller voll Leckereien zu verspeisen.

Harry war nach dem Mittag ohne ein weiteres Wort allein auf sein Zimmer verschwunden. Er brauchte jetzt erst mal eine heiße Dusche und ein paar saubere Klamotten.

„Hallo Origo." Sagte er leise um seinen Panther nicht zu erschrecken, der in der Mitte des Zimmers lag und schlief. „Hey mein Kleiner." Sprach er ihn erneut an und tatsächlich öffneten sich die silbernen Augen des Raubtieres langsam und begannen ins helle Licht zu blinzeln.

„Wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich wieder da bin. Ich geh jetzt duschen, in Ordnung." Der Panther sah sein Herrchen nur ein wenig verständnislos an, bevor er seinen Kopf wieder auf die Pfoten bettete und einschlief. „Na danke." Sagte Harry nur grinsend und verschwand ins Badezimmer.

Draco und Blaise hingegen hatten sich mit einem Saubermachzauber beholfen und saßen nun in Dracos Zimmer auf dem Bett und unterhielten sich über die vergangenen Stunden.

„Und? Was denkst du?" fragte der Blonde und blickte seinen besten Freund fragend an.

„Er sieht ganz schön mitgenommen aus! Hab mich ein wenig erschreckt bei seinem Anblick!" gab er offen zu und begann seine langen schwarzen Haare zu Strähnen zu flechten.

„Mir ging es ja genauso. Ich bin froh, dass er ein wenig Vertrauen fasst. Wollen wir nachher ein bisschen zu ihm rüber gehen? Ich denke es ist nicht gut wenn er zuviel allein ist."

Blaise Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Grinsen. „Er ist dir ganz schön ans Herz gewachsen der Kleine, oder?" fragte er den anderen und wartete gespannt auf eine Antwort.

Dracos Wangen hatten sich bei der Frage sofort rosa verfärbt und er erwiderte nur. „So klein ist er doch gar nicht." „Nein, stimmt, nur einen Kopf kleiner als Du." Blaise spürte wie er kurz davor war, loszulachen, denn er merkte wie sehr sich Draco um eine Antwort drückte.

„Gib es doch zu. Ich bin dein bester Freund." Ein lautes Schnaufen war die Antwort. „Also gut, ja. Es stimmt, ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn und ja, er bedeutet mir was."

„Wie lange?" fragte Blaise ohne dem anderen weiteren Spielraum zum Ablenken zu geben.

„Lange, o.k.!" versuchte der Blonde das Gespräch zu beenden, doch der schwarzhaarige Slytherin dachte gar nicht daran aufzugeben.

„Das heißt, da ist mehr?" hakte er nach. „Verdammt noch mal Blaise!" das zarte Rosa hatte sich in ein Puterrot verwandelt „Ich weiß es doch auch nicht."


	10. Kapitel 10

Hallo Ihr Lieben, 

erst mal wieder einen ganz dicken Knuddel für die lieben Kommis! Antworten kann ich heute leider nicht ausführlich, da ich mal wieder in der Firma update...

Aber beim nächsten Kapitel verspreche ich, sind wieder Kommiantworten da...

So nun viel Spass...

Eure Goldshadow

Kapitel 10 

Severus, Narzissa und Lucius waren inzwischen im Manor von dem Dunklen Lord angekommen. Eine ganze Horde von Todessern hetzte an ihnen vorbei, um ja die ersten in der großen Halle zu sein, die dem Lord die Füße küssen konnten.

„Denkt an eure Abwehr!" ermahnte Severus die zwei noch einmal, bevor sie den großen Saal betraten.

Narzissa fühlte ein großes Unbehagen in ihrem Magen. Sie wusste eigentlich, dass ihre Fähigkeiten in Leglimentik gut waren, doch wenn sie dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber stand, war das immer etwas ganz anderes.

Ein lautes Zischen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, denn dort vorn war „er" eingetreten. Mit seinem langen schwarzen Umhang und dem grausam aussehenden Gesicht verschreckte er sofort seine Anhänger und die Mehrheit schlug die Augen zu Boden.

„Wie ihr sicherlich alle gehört habt, ist Potter verschwunden!" zischte er gefährlich in die Runde. „Weiß jemand wohin er verschwunden ist?" Die roten Augen glitten durch die Reihen und blieben wie erwartete auf Severus liegen, der laut schluckte.

„Na mein lieber Severus, weißt du vielleicht wo der Junge abgeblieben ist?" der Tränkemeister trat vor. Er spürte wie augenblicklich jemand versuchte in seinen Geist einzudringen, aber es gelang ihm diesen nur soweit zu öffnen, dass der er das Gespräch mit Dumbledore sah. „Ah, also weiß Dumbledore auch nicht wo sich unser Wunderkind aufhält." schlussfolgerte Voldemort und versuchte den Tränkemeister mit seinen abstoßenden Augen zu fixieren, doch der hielt wie immer die Augen gesenkt.

„Sieh mich an Severus." Zischte der Lord ungehalten und zog seinen Zauberstab.

Der Tränkemeister musste alle Beherrschung aufbringen die er hatte, um seinen Blick zu heben. Er wusste, dass er jetzt bestraft werden würde. Er kannte es nicht anders. Wenn jemand nicht die erwünschten Informationen brachte, gab es immer den Cruciatus oder sogar den Avada, doch dafür war Severus dem Lord bis jetzt zu wichtig gewesen.

„Du weißt was jetzt folgt oder, mein lieber Severus?" die Stimme klang kalt und unerbittlich und Severus nickte nur und trat vor.

„Crucio!" schrie er da auch schon und der schwarzhaarige Mann wälzte sich vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden. Er spürte wie eine Rippe nach der anderen brach und wie sich seine Organe in heiße Schmelztiegel verwandelten, die ihn zu verbrennen drohten.

Narzissa konnte kaum ertragen, wie der beste Freund ihres Mannes sich unter Höllenqualen auf dem Fußboden wand. Sie griff nach Lucius Hand, der diese aber wie immer wegschlug um sich und seine Frau nicht auch noch in Gefahr zu bringen.

Nachdem die Schreie des Tränkemeisters langsam verebbten und der Lord bemerkte, dass dieser kurz davor war in die rettende Ohnmacht abzugleiten, stoppte er den Fluch.

„Ich will das nächste Mal brauchbare Informationen Giftmischer, sonst ziehe ich hier andere Seiten auf!" drohte er dem Mann auf dem Boden noch einmal, bevor er hinter dem schwarzen Vorhang verschwand.

Lucius und Narzissa hatten es mit Mühe und Not geschafft ihren Freund zurück ins Haus zu bringen. Eine Hauselfe hatte sofort die schon für solche Fälle bereit gestellten Tränke geholt und so war Severus relativ schnell wieder auf den Beinen.

„Er hatte aber verdammt schlechte Laune heute, was?" fragte Severus, der noch immer seine schmerzenden Rippen hielt.

„Du kannst nur von Glück sagen, dass dein Trank gegen den Cruciatus so weit entwickelt ist, dass alle Verletzungen sofort heilen. Stell dir vor, es wäre wie bei Harry!" sagte Narzissa und ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie besser einmal nach den Jungs sehen sollte. „Ich denke ich schaue mal kurz was die Kinder machen. Es ist ganz gut, dass wir schon vor dem Abendessen zurück sind. Ich habe mir doch ein wenig Sorgen gemacht."

Draco und Blaise saßen noch immer schweigend beieinander. Draco hing seinen wirren Gedanken nach und Blaise versuchte eine Idee zu entwickeln, wie er seinem besten Freund helfen konnte. Da klopfte es.

„Herein." Sagten beide vollkommen automatisiert und Narzissa wunderte sich, warum die beiden Freunde so still waren. Normalerweise wurde sie immer überschwänglich begrüßt und nun so?

„Was ist los Jungs?" fragte sie sofort. „Solltet ihr euch nicht um Harry kümmern?" Blaise nickte ihr zustimmend zu. „Natürlich Mrs. Malfoy das sollten wir, aber Draco ging es nicht gut und da haben wir es vorgezogen hier zu bleiben" Narzissa kniete sich sofort besorgt neben ihren Sohn. Draco war nie ein kränkliches Kind gewesen, doch so wie er im Moment aussah.

„Hey. Versuchte sie ihn aus seiner Gedankenwelt zu holen. „Oh entschuldige Mom. Ich war wohl in Gedanken." Entschuldigte er sich und schaute sie mit einem unschuldigen Blick an.

„Das hab ich sehr wohl gemerkt. Was ist los? Hast Du Kopfschmerzen, ist dir schlecht? Was ist los Draco?" ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast, doch der Junge schob ihre prüfende Hand einfach zur Seite. „Alles in Ordnung. Ich muss nur ein wenig nachdenken. Körperlich ist alles super. Bitte kümmert ihr euch heute um Harry. Ich brauch ein wenig Zeit für mich." Bat er die beiden anderen, die zwar etwas skeptisch schauten, sich dann aber doch erhoben. „Also gut Draco. Ich kümmere mich um Harry. Bitte versuch deine Gedanken zu ordnen. Es ist wichtig. Für uns alle hier." sagte Blaise, bevor er hinter sich die Tür ins Schloss fallen liess.

Als Narzissa und Blaise ein Stück den Gang herunter gelaufen waren, konnte Dracos Mutter ihre Neugierde nicht mehr verbergen.

„Was ist denn nur los mit meinem Sohn, Blaise?" ihre Stimme klang drängend und der Schwarzhaarige hatte keine Ahnung, ob es richtig war, Dracos Gefühle auszuplaudern.

„Es ist schwierig, Mrs.Malfoy. Draco kommt mit seinen Gefühlen zu Harry nicht klar." Blaise lobte sich innerlich selbst. Die Aussage war in Ordnung. Nicht zu viel und nicht zu wenig gesagt. Aber seine Mutter konnte beruhigt sein, dass nichts anderes vorlag.

„Das es nicht einfach werden würde, habe ich gewusst. Aber er steckt ja regelrecht in einer Krise." Sinnierte die Hausherrin und strich sich eine lange blonde Strähne hinter ihr Ohr.

„Keine Angst Mrs. Malfoy ich denke unserem Eisprinzen wird es sehr bald besser gehen. Das wird sich von allein wieder geben."

Harry hatte den Nachmittag damit verbracht, erneut in dem Quidditchbuch von Draco zu lesen. Er wunderte sich ein wenig, dass die anderen beiden nicht mehr vorbei gekommen waren, aber es waren halt Slytherins. Vielleicht funktionierte bei ihnen „Freundschaft" anders, als bei den Gryffindors.

Genau in dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Blaise stand im Türrahmen. „Darf ich reinkommen?" fragte er vorsichtig und blickte auf Origo, der mit gespitzten Ohren auf dem Bett saß.

„Klar, komm rein. Ich habe mich ganz schön allein gefühlt." Gestand Harry und sofort überzog eine zarte rosa Farbe sein Gesicht.

„Tut mir leid, Draco ging es nicht so gut und ich habe ihm noch ein wenig Gesellschaft geleistet. So denn Harry Potter. Vielleicht sollten wir uns einmal ein wenig unterhalten."


	11. Kapitel 11

Hallo Ihr Lieben, 

ich bin so überwältigt! So viele liebe Reviews! Ich könnte Euch alle zu Boden knuddeln lach .. Da ich wieder von der Firma aus update leider wieder keine Review-Antworten, aber ich kann nur sagen, dass ich mich riesig über jedes einzelne Kommi gefreut habe und es mich motiviert, schnell weiterzuschreiben!

Ich hoffe Euch gefällt auch das 11. Kapitel.. nun viel Spass Eure Goldshadow

Kapitel 11 

Harry war verdutzt von der Offenheit die Blaise an den Tag legte. Er hatte ihm sehr viel über die Slytherins erzählt und das nicht alle so schlimm waren, wie Harry gedacht hatte.

„Es gibt sehr viele bei uns, die nicht zum Dunklen Lord gehören. Du würdest dich wundern. Zum Beispiel die Bulstrodes und die Flints und meine Familie und die Malfoys. Wir sind zwar alle in den Reihen des Dunklen Lords, aber nur eines Zwanges wegen und zum Schutz der Familien." Der Gryffindor hatte den Worten still gelauscht und sprach erst, als Blaise geendet hatte. „Das ist unglaublich. Vor allem das die Familie Malfoy nicht wirklich Anhänger Voldemorts sind." „Ja Harry, da würden sich noch einige wundern. Ich bin froh das ich dich endlich mal richtig kennen lernen kann. Man hat ja immer nur das Schlechteste gehört. Von wegen verwöhnter Bursche, eingebildet, na du weißt schon." Harry nickte traurig. Er wusste genau von was Blaise da sprach und einige Sekunden später flossen schon die Tränen. „Ihr musstet mich hassen." Sagte er leise zwischen zwei Schluchzern und der Slytherin wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen, als das weinende Bündel in seine Arme zu ziehen und zu trösten. „Schhht. Alles ist gut Harry. Du bist hier bei Leuten, die dich sehr gern haben und dich nie hassen könnten."

„Natürlich, Draco hat mich all die Jahre gehasst und ist jetzt nur nett zu mir, weil sein Vater es ihm befohlen hat." Die Tränen flossen nun immer reichlicher und das schwarze Hemd das Harry trug war schon fast durchnässt. „Draco hasst dich nicht. Er hat es nie getan." Versuchte der Slytherin den anderen zu trösten „Und er mag dich. Er hat dich jetzt kennen gelernt und da ist ehrliche Zuneigung." Harry hörte zwar die Worte, doch sein Gehirn konnte die Informationen nicht verarbeiten. Sein Trauma, dass er über die Jahre erlitten hatte begann jetzt seine Wirkung zu entfalten und so fiel er in das alte Schema zurück.

„Niemand kann mich mögen. Ich bin ein Abfallprodukt, nicht den Dreck unter den Fingernägeln wert. Ich bin ein Bastard, Abschaum ich sollte nicht mehr leben. Ich sollte dahin gehen wo ich hin gehöre, in die Hölle."

Draco, der gerade die anderen beiden besuchen wollte, platze bei den letzten beiden Sätzen in den Raum und sah Blaise fragend an. Dieser hatte nur panisch die Augen aufgerissen und versuchte den jetzt strampelnden Jungen in seinen Armen festzuhalten.

„Was verdammt noch mal hast du mit ihm gemacht?" schrie Draco seinen besten Freund wütend an und half ihm, den so schmächtigen Körper zu bändigen.

„Gar nichts. Wir haben uns ganz normal unterhalten und plötzlich fing er anzuweinen." Draco musste einem Bein ausweichen, dass fest nach ihm trat. „Lasst mich los! Einen Bastard wie mich, ihr holt euch die Krätze!" schrie der Gryffindor zwischen lauten Schluchzern, die seinen Körper schüttelten.

„Ruhig. Ganz ruhig Harry." Draco hatte sich inzwischen hinter den Jungen der Lebte gesetzt und umarmte ihn fest von hinten, sodass seine Arme nicht mehr um ihn schlagen konnten. Blaise hatte die Beine gebändigt und strich sanft von oben nach unten. Seine Mutter hatte ihn früher so immer beruhigen können.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Blaise und sah den anderen unsicher an.

„Wir bleiben bei ihm. Sev hat gesagt, es kann in Anfällen kommen und das er sich im Normalfall wieder beruhigen müsste. Wenn nicht müssen wir ihm später den Trank geben.

„Willst du nicht deine Eltern oder Sev holen?" Blaise fühlte sich unwohl bei dem Gedanken Harry allein therapieren zu wollen.

„Nein, erst mal nicht. Umso weniger Menschen um ihn rum sind, desto besser ist es denke ich."

Damit wendete er sich wieder dem Bündel in seinen Armen zu, der inzwischen aufgehört hatte, sich zu wehren und nur noch herzerweichend schluchzte.

„Wein ruhig. Lass alles raus. So ist gut." Draco hatte inzwischen die Arme los gelassen und strich dem vor sich sitzenden sanft über den Rücken. „Ja so ist gut." ermutigte er den Gryffindor immer wieder und versuchte ihm so das Gefühl von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit zu vermitteln.

„Ich denke ich gehe jetzt. Du brauchst mich hier bestimmt nicht im Moment oder?" fragte Blaise, der merkte das Harry vor Erschöpfung immer wieder kurz einschlief.

„Nein du kannst ruhig gehen. Ich bleibe heute Nacht hier und passe auf ihn auf." Dracos Augen blickten liebevoll auf Harry, der inzwischen fast gänzlich in sich zusammen gesackt war.

„In Ordnung. Ich sage den anderen Bescheid, dass ihr nicht zum Abendessen erscheint. Soll ich was zu Essen schicken lassen?" „Ja das wäre toll, aber ich denke Severus und meine Mutter werden es sich sowieso nicht nehmen lassen, noch einmal vorbeizuschauen wenn du ihnen erzählt hast was passiert ist."

Genau so war es und keine fünf Minuten später waren Narzissa und Severus mit besorgten Mienen in Harry´s Zimmer erschienen. „Wie geht es ihm jetzt?" fragt Narzissa leise und blickte ängstlich auf den schmalen Körper, der inzwischen an Draco gelehnt da lag.

„Besser denke ich. Ich bin froh, dass er schläft." „Musstest du ihm etwas von dem Trank geben?" fragte sein Patenonkel, doch Draco verneinte. „Das ist gut. Er sollte wirklich nur für den äußersten Notfall da sein. Hoffentlich muss er nicht viel solcher Anfälle mit machen. Gerade in seinem jetzigen Zustand." erwiderte Severus beruhigt. „Kannst du heute Nacht bei ihm bleiben? Ich weiß nicht ob er wieder Alpträume haben wird und es wäre besser, wenn immer jemand für ihn da wäre."

Draco lächelte die beiden Erwachsenen beruhigend an „Ich wollte sowieso hier bleiben. Ihr braucht euch also keine Gedanken zu machen. Legt euch schlafen. Das Treffen heute war doch bestimmt anstrengend oder?"

Narzissa nickte nur und warf einen besorgten Blick auf den Freund ihres Mannes. Draco der ihrem Blick gefolgt war fragte seinen Patenonkel mit beunruhigter Miene „Hat er was herausgefunden?" bevor Severus jedoch antworteten konnte ging Narzissa dazwischen „Selbst unter dem Cruciatus ist es ihm nicht gelungen, etwas aus ihm herauszupressen." Der Blonde sah den Tränkemeister mitleidig an. „Es tut mir leid Sev, dass du immer so leiden musst." fügte er noch hinzu, bevor er sich wieder seinem Sorgenkind zuwandte.

„Schon in Ordnung. So nun leg ihn am besten hin, sonst tut ihm morgen alles weh. Und wenn etwas ist, ruf mich zu jeder Zeit. Verstanden?" Draco nickte als Antwort und begann den Gryffindor in eine bequeme Schlafstellung zu legen.


	12. Kapitel 12

Hallo Ihr Lieben, 

wow! Ich bin so was von gerührt! So viele Reviews…auf die Knie fall… ihr seit traumhaft…! Wie leider schon die Tage zuvor, ein Kapitel ohne Review-Antworten.. schäm .. aber ich glaube Euch ist ein Update wichtiger oder? Hoffe wieder auf soooo tolle Resonanz… Wünsche Euch jetzt ganz viel Spass…

Eure Goldshadow

Kapitel 12 

Harry hatte die Nacht durchgeschlafen und war überrascht, als er am nächsten Morgen jemanden neben sich spürte. Zunächst überlegte er ob er sich überhaupt zu der Person umdrehen sollte, doch dann siegte die natürliche Neugier.

„Draco?" schrie er erschrocken und konnte nicht glauben, dass der Blonde scheinbar die Nacht bei ihm im Bett verbracht hatte.

Dieser vom Schrei alarmiert, saß sofort senkrecht im Bett und blickte den Gryffindor aus einem total verknautschten Gesicht und wild durcheinander stehenden Haaren an.

„Was ist los?" fragte er besorgt und rieb sich den letzten Schlaf aus den Augen.

„Ich, ich, du hier im ..." Harry stotterte nur und seine grünen Augen jagten von der Bettdecke zu Draco und wieder zurück.

„Beruhig dich bitte." Die Stimme des Blonden klang ruhig und seine Hände versuchten den anderen sanft in die Kissen zurück zu drücken.

„Aber, aber was machst du hier? In meinem Bett?" Harry schüttelte immer noch vollkommen verwirrt den Kopf. „Hab keine Angst, ich will dir nichts tun. Du hattest gestern einen kleinen, ich will es mal – Anfall – nennen. Du warst nicht mehr ansprechbar und hast vollkommen zusammenhangsloses Zeug geschrieen und mit Händen und Füssen um dich geschlagen." Harry wurde sofort rot bei den Worten. Das hatte er nicht gewollt. Er wollte nie, dass ihn jemand in so einer Situation sah.

„Es ist nicht schlimm gewesen, wirklich! Ich habe nur beschlossen, danach auf dich aufzupassen." Erklärte Draco, der in den Augen des Jungen erkannt hatte, wie sehr er sich schämte.

„Es tut mir so leid. Ihr bringt mir solche Gastfreundschaft entgegen und wie danke ich es euch!" Harry begann schon wieder in sein Muster zurück zu verfallen, doch Draco stoppte ihn sofort. „Schluss jetzt damit. Wir sind Freunde und Freunde sind für einander da. Verstanden?" Harry nickte zaghaft. „Gut so. Und jetzt komm, ich habe Hunger und du brauchst auch wieder etwas. Severus erschlägt mich wenn ich nicht aufpasse, dass du dich an deinen Essensplan hälst." Jetzt mussten beide Jungen grinsen und Harry sprang aus dem Bett auf. „In Ordnung. Dann wollen wir ihn nicht verärgern."

Die nächsten Tage lebte sich Harry ganz gut in Malfoy Manor ein. Draco und Blaise waren gute Beschäftigungstherapeuten und auch die Erwachsenen kümmerten sich wann immer es möglich war um den jungen Gryffindor.

Severus, der das ganze mit Wohlwollen beobachtet hatte zog eines Abends Draco zu Seite „Draco, kommst du bitte mal kurz mit in mein Zimmer?" fragte der Tränkemeister und blickte seinen Patensohn auffordernd an.

„Ja klar, was gibt's denn?" fragte der Junge neugierig und folgte seinem Onkel in dessen Zimmer.

„Nimm bitte Platz." Er deutete auf die zwei Sessel, die genau wie bei Harry im Zimmer vor dem Kamin standen. „Wie geht es Harry wirklich?" fragte er seinen Patensohn eindringlich.

„Ich weiß es nicht Onkel Severus." Antwortete Draco ehrlich und blickte zu Boden. „Nach außen hin wirkt er fröhlich und glücklich, aber in seinen Augen, da sehe ich Angst, Trauer und Selbsthass."

Severus nickte traurig. „Genau das habe ich auch erkannt und ich habe noch immer keine Idee, wie wir ihn aus diesem Tal herausholen können."

„Vielleicht vergeht die Depressivität mit der Zeit." Mutmaßte der Blonde, doch der Tränkemeister winkte ab.

„Nein, er hat ein Trauma erlitten. Das geht nicht von allein weg. Leider. Ich denke wir werden mit ihm über die vorangegangenen Ereignisse reden."

Draco wurde blass um die Nase. Mit Harry über die Vergangenheit zu reden würde ihn doch nur wieder viel mehr aufwühlen.

„Ich weiß, dass du es nicht für eine gute Idee hälst, aber es ist das Beste. Ich werde mir noch ein paar Gedanken machen, ob es nicht ein paar Tränke oder Sprüche gibt, die es ihm leichter machen. Aber wir müssen mit ihm die Vergangenheit aufarbeiten. Anders wird er nie wieder glücklich werden können.

Der Blonde stimmte dem widerwillig zu und überließ seinem Onkel die Verantwortung. Schließlich hatte dieser Jahre lange Erfahrung in Kindererziehung und würde als Pädagoge schon das Richtige tun.

„Wann?" es war fast nur ein Flüstern, das vom Slytherin ausging. „Am besten gleich heute Abend."

Harry saß zur selben Zeit mit Blaise in seinem Zimmer und spielte Schach. „Sag mal Harry, wie gefällt dir Draco eigentlich?" Der Gryffindor zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und blickte sein Gegenüber verwirrt an.

„Wie meinst du gefällt? Er ist nett. Netter als ich gedacht hab."

Blaise grinste. Er hatte gewusst, dass der Gryffindor Naiv war. Aber so?

„Na ja, ob du ihn magst.." bohrte er weiter und Harry setzte seine Schachfigur einen Zug weiter. „Ja, ich mag ihn. Hab ich doch eben schon gesagt." „Eher so wie das Wiesel, oder so wie Chang?"

Gerade als Harry kopfschüttelnd antworten wollte, betrat Draco mit einem ernsten Gesicht das Zimmer.

„Du sollst in einer halben Stunde zu Onkel Sev ins Büro kommen Harry." Diese blickte verwundert in das besorgte Gesicht des Blonden und nickte. „In Ordnung. Was möchte er denn von mir? Heute ist doch eigentlich gar kein Okkumentik dran, oder?" „Weiß ich nicht." Wich Draco aus und mied den Blick des Schwarzhaarigen.

„Na gut, wir werden sehen." Damit beließen sie es dabei und spielten ihre Partie Schach zu Ende.


	13. Kapitel 13

**Hallo Ihr Lieben,**

**und schon wieder ein Update.. Wie lang die Geschichte wird kann ich noch nicht sagen… schreibe immer Just in Time und somit muss ich sehen, was mir für Ideen kommen…**

**Hab ich schon gesagt, dass Ihr alle großartig seid ? Ich bin soooo happy! So viele Kommis.. ! So denn.. nun wieder viel Spass und bis dann Eure Goldshadow**

**Kapitel 13**

Severus war nach seiner Entscheidung mit Harry zu reden sofort über seine Bücher gegangen, um dem Jungen die Konfrontation mit seiner Vergangenheit einfacher zu machen.

Zu seiner Entrüstung jedoch, konnte er keinen einzigen Trank oder Spruch finden, der ihm dabei helfen konnte. Lediglich ein Beruhigungstrank war ihm aufgefallen, aber den hatte er sowieso in seinem Reportoir.

Ein wenig unsicher, aber dennoch entschlossen antwortete er eine halbe Stunde später auf das Klopfen an seiner Tür.

„Herein." Rief er und der Junge mit den schwarzen verstrubbelten Haaren stand mit fragenden Augen vor ihm.

„Hallo Prof.Snape. Hier bin ich. Draco sagte mir, ich solle zu ihnen kommen."

Severus nickte und deutete erneut auf die Sessel, auf denen er vor kurzem schon mit Draco gesessen hatte.

„Es geht um Folgendes Harry.." begann er langsam „ Du bist jetzt schon einige Zeit hier und dein Körper hat sich auffallend erholt. Leider kann ich das Selbe nicht von deiner Seele behaupten." Die schwarzen Augen des Lehrers achteten auf jede Reaktion des Gryffindors, der sich bei den Worten augenblicklich versteifte.

„Ich und Draco haben festgestellt, dass du noch immer mit der Vergangenheit zu tun hast. Unter Alpträumen leidest und nur eine Maske auf deinem Gesicht, deine gute Laune aufrecht erhält. Harry, wir wissen genau das es dir schlecht geht und es ist wichtig, dass wir darüber sprechen!"

Severus hatte die Worte noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen, als Harry schon mit einem zornigen Gesicht aufsprang. „War es das, Prof. Snape?" fragte er gereizt. „Harry, ich will dich doch nicht quälen." Antwortete der Tränkemeister ruhig und versuchte den wütenden Blick des Gryffindors einzufangen. „Ach ja, das sehe ich aber anders! Ich komme sehr gut allein damit klar. Ich bin ihnen dankbar, dass sie mich aufgenommen haben, aber alles andere ist meine Sache." Damit drehte sich der Junge um und verließ Tür schlagend das Zimmer.

Severus saß noch immer wie vom Donner gerührt in seinem Sessel. Von einer zur anderen Minute war Harry vom lieben, ängstlichen, verletzlichen Jungen, zu einem wütenden Vulkan mutiert. Ihm war klar gewesen, dass es sich nicht leicht werden würde. Aber das Harry so das Zimmer verließ.

Draco und Blaise hatten das Türen schlagen gehört und schauten durch den Schlitz den die, nur angelehnte, Zimmertür freigab.

„Da ist scheinbar mächtig etwas schief gegangen." Meinte Blaise leise, der vorher von Draco über die Situation informiert worden war.

„Sieht so aus. Ich habe gleich gewusst, dass es keine gute Idee ist. Ich gehe am besten zu Harry rüber und sehe nach ihm."

Blaise Gesicht wandelte sich in ein breites Lächeln. „Das ist gut. Pass auf deinen kleinen Gryffindor auf. Er kann es gebrauchen."

Als Draco das Zimmer von Harry betrat, sah er wie der Junge mit seinem Gesicht in den Kissen lag und leise schluchzte. Sein Panther hatte tröstend eine Pfote auf seine Schulter gelegt und das Kinn lag im Nacken des Gryffindors.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, schlich sich Draco an das Bett heran und ließ sich sanft auf der Kante nieder. Origo, der sofort den Kopf erhob, blickte den Blonden bittend an. „Ich werde mein möglichstes tun." Versprach er dem weißen Panther flüsternd und wand sich dann dem weinenden Jungen auf dem Bett zu.

„Harry, was ist denn los?" fragte er sanft und strich über den Kopf des Schwarzhaarigen. „Bitte lass mich allein." Schluchzte der Gryffindor und vergrub sich noch tiefer ins Kissen.

„Nein, ich kann und will dich jetzt nicht allein lassen. Wofür sind denn Freunde da?" Harry hörte die warmen Worte, die wie eine Melodie an sein Ohr klangen und wenige Sekunden später hatte er sich fest an Draco gepresst und weinte Herz zerreißend an seiner starken Brust.

„Ach Harry. Ich würde dir so gern helfen, aber du musst mich lassen. Du musst mit mir darüber sprechen was dich belastet. Ich kann es nicht ertragen, deine sonst so leuchtenden Augen matt und glanzlos zu sehen."

Der Gryffindor schniefte noch immer, doch die liebevolle Art die ihm Draco entgegenbrachte, beruhigte den Jungen langsam.

„Ich weiß, dass es nicht einfach sein wird und du brauchst ja auch nicht gleich alles zu erzählen, aber nur die Verarbeitung der Vergangenheit wird es dir ermöglichen ein wirklich neues Leben zu führen.

Die Tränen, die bereits Dracos schwarzes Hemd durchnässt hatten, versiegten langsam. „Ich bin noch nicht bereit. Ich habe Angst. Ich will nicht darüber sprechen." Harrys Stimme klang noch immer wackelig. „Du hast alle Zeit der Welt, aber es ist nur zu deinem Besten. Jede Nacht wenn du schreist im Schlaf. Jeder morgen den du aufstehst und du dich gerädert fühlst. All das kann sich nur ändern, wenn du abrechnest. Ein für alle Mal."

„Danke Draco. Danke das du für mich da bist." Ein Lächeln erschien auf dem verweinten Gesicht des Gryffindors und Draco strich als Antwort eine letzte Träne von seiner Wange.

Die Jungen hatten den ganzen Tag nicht mehr über den Vorfall gesprochen und auch Severus hatte es vermieden, dass Thema noch einmal zu berühren. Draco hatte ihm in einem kurzen Gespräch mitgeteilt, dass er noch einmal versucht hatte mit Harry zu reden, doch auch keinen Zugang gefunden hatte. Nun wollten sie die nächsten Tagen erst einmal abwarten, ob der Gryffindor nicht vielleicht von sich aus auf sie zugehen würde.

Beim Abendessen war die Stimmung gedrückt. Jeder kannte die Situation und niemand wusste genau, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Harry, der spürte dass er wie ein rohes Ei behandelt wurde, stand direkt nach dem Essen auf und verabschiedete sich auf sein Zimmer.

Er wollte die anderen nicht noch mehr mit seiner Anwesenheit belasten. Er hatte gespürte, dass Severus ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtete und auch Narzissa war in den letzten Tagen mehr und mehr zu einer Art Überersatzmutter geworden, die ihn auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgte.

All das brachte ihn nur noch mehr in die Zwickmühle. Auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer betrachtete er erstmals die Portraits an den Wänden. Ein paar alte Zauberer waren darauf abgebildet, die sich mehr oder weniger in leisem Ton unterhielten. Ein Zauberer mit rotem Hut und dunkelroter Robe, der genau gegenüber seines Zimmer hing, hielt ihn auf, als er die Tür öffnen wollte. „Harry Potter. Ich finde es nicht richtig, dass du davon läufst." Meinte der alte Mann auf dem Bild ernst und blickte dem Jungen tief in die Augen. Harry spürte ein Kribbeln in seinem Magen. Dieser durchdringende Blick, diese dunkelgrünen Augen. Irgendwie kam ihm der Mann in dem Rahmen bekannt vor.

„Ich weiß was du überlegst." Er zupfte kurz an seinem weißen Bart und wartete auf die Reaktion des Jungen. „Ich weiß nicht Sir, irgendwie…" stockte Harry und fuhr sich durch die schon von Natur aus verstrubbelten Haare.

„Erinnere ich dich an jemanden?" ein weiches Lächeln wurde dem Gryffindor geschenkt. „Ja genau. Sie erinnern mich an jemanden. Sie, sie haben fast die Selben Augen wie meine Mom auf den Fotos."

Der alte Mann strahlte nun vollends „Richtig Harry. Ich habe die Selben Augen wie meine kleine Lilly. Ich bin ja auch ihr Vater und dein Großvater."

Harry hatte diese Worte irgendwie erwartetet und doch rissen sie ihn von den Füssen und er rutschte an der Tür herunter. „Sie sind mein Großvater?" fragte er ungläubig und blickte den Mann auf dem Bild fragend an.

„Ja, in gewisser Hinsicht bin ich das. Leider weile ich nicht mehr unter den Lebenden und bin nur noch hier als ein Portrait meiner selbst. Ich hätte dich gern auf dem Arm gehalten und mich um dich gekümmert! Leider war meine Lebenszeit zu kurz, als das ich dieses Privileg hätte ausleben können."

Harry fühlte, wie ein riesiger Stein in seinem Magen lag. Das was er eben erfahren hatte, konnte er nicht glauben. Hier im Flur der Malfoys hing ein Portrait seines Großvaters. Für ihn stand auf einmal die komplette Welt Kopf. Die Malfoys und Prof. Snape bemühten sich um ihn, Dumbledore war böse, genau wie Voldemort und nun traf er auch noch seinen Großvater, von dem er nichts, aber auch gar nichts wusste, als er in sein Zimmer gehen wollte.

Es war als würde ein kleines Feuerwerk in Harrys Kopf explodieren, dass es ihm nicht mehr ermöglichte klar zu denken. Er sprang auf und rannte, ohne ein Wort hinaus in den kalten Herbstabend. Lucius hatte inzwischen ein großes Gartenareal schützen lassen, sodass es dem Jungen möglich war, an den kleinen See zu laufen, an dem die Jungs immer mal wieder Pause vom Quidditch gemacht haben.

„Was soll ich nur tun?" schrie er in die sternenklare Nacht und sackte auf seine Knie. Tränen in Sturzbächen liefen über seine Wangen und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als endlich Ruhe zu finden.

Die Gedanken in seinem Kopf überschlugen sich und so merkte er nicht, wie die eisige Kälte langsam in seinen Körper kroch.


	14. Kapitel 14 15 16

**Hallo Ihr Lieben,**

**so nun drei Kapitel auf einmal, als Ausgleich das ich jetzt für knapp 3 Wochen in die Karibik entschwinde freu… Aber ich verspreche im Urlaub weiterzuschreiben und sobald ich zurück bin upzudaten… **

**Ihr liegt mir alle viel zu sehr am Herzen, als dass ich Euch jetzt so mitten in der Geschichte hängen lassen könnte.**

**So denn… viel Spass und bis bald….Eure Goldshadow**

**Kapitel 14**

Draco und Blaise hatten sich über den übereilten Abgang der Jungen gewundert. Dennoch waren sie der Höflichkeit halber am Tisch geblieben und hatten sich mit den Erwachsenen über die anstehenden Duellierübungen unterhalten.

„Wollen wir ihm denn auch ein paar der schwarzen Flüche beibringen?" fragte Severus seinen besten Freund. Dieser nickte „Ich denke es ist sinnvoll. Wie soll er sich sonst im Kampf behaupten. Sowohl Dumbledore, als auch der Dunkle Lord werden solche Flüche nutzen und da ist es wichtig, dass auch er sie kennt und beherrscht.

„Mutet ihm aber nicht zu viel zu!" warnte die blonde Frau besorgt. „Keine Angst Zissa. Wir werden langsam anfangen." Beruhigte Severus sie mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Ich werde aufpassen." Sagte Draco und tätschelte seiner Mutter beruhigend die Hand. „Wenigstens einer, der mich versteht." Narzissa streichelte ihrem Sohn dankbar über den Kopf, der diesen genervt zur Seite zog. „Hör auf, ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr." Zeterte er, als sie ihn in eine feste Umarmung zog.

„Doch mein kleiner Draco."

Genau in dem Moment sahen sie, wie Sir Evans durch die Bilderrahmen huschte. „Sir Evans, was ist denn los?" fragte Lucius beunruhigt, als der abgehetzte alte Mann zum Stehen kam.

„Harry, ich habe ihn eben offiziell kennen gelernt. Er ist weggelaufen. Nicht in sein Zimmer. Ich konnte ihn aber nicht verfolgen. Bin einfach zu langsam." Sprach er in abgehackten Worten. „Wann war das?" fragte Severus, dem alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen war.

„Ich schätze mal vor einer Viertel Stunde. Sie wissen ja, dass ich schwer gehbehindert bin und dann haben mir auch noch einige von ihren Vorfahren den Weg nicht freimachen wollen."

„Verdammt, wir müssen ihn suchen!" Draco war aufgesprungen und schon auf halben Weg zur Tür. „Warte, wir müssen uns aufteilen. Du und Blaise sucht jedes einzelne Zimmer ab, das links vom Esszimmer liegt. Narzissa geht die Zimmer auf der anderen Seite ab. Severus und ich suchen draußen." Lucius fiel es schwer in der Situation die Ruhe zu bewahren. Er machte sich riesige Sorgen um den Jungen, denn wenn er tatsächlich im Garten war, hatten sie nicht viel Zeit in zu finden. Der Kälteeinbruch der letzten Tage würde dem noch immer schwachen Körper den Rest geben. Alles weitere mochte er sich gar nicht ausmalen.

Inzwischen waren er und Severus am Portal angekommen und begannen jeden Winkel abzusuchen.

„Hast du etwas entdeckt?" fragte der Tränkemeister unruhig, als Lucius sich hinter einen Baum hockte. „Fußspuren. Ich denke er ist rüber zum See. Schnell." Mit wehendem Umhang rannten die beiden Zauberer auf den zugefrorenen See zu. Schon von weitem konnten sie eine kleine Gestalt auf dem Boden erkennen. „Verdammt Harry!" rief Severus panisch und kam kurz vor dem Körper zu stehen. „Was ist mit ihm?" fragte Lucius, der inzwischen ebenfalls neben dem Jungen hockte.

„Sein Körper ist total unterkühlt. Seine Atmung minimal. Wir müssen ihn sofort hineinbringen." Severus ließ seinen Zauberstab über den Jungen gleiten. „Los!"

Ein paar Minuten später hatten die beiden Männer den leblosen Jungen in sein Zimmer gebracht. Eine Hauselfe hatte bereits mehrere Wärmflaschen ins Bett gelegt und dennoch wollte die Temperatur einfach nicht steigen. „Was machen wir bloß?" Lucius hatte langsam seine über lange Zeit gehaltene Fassung verloren. „Ruhig bleiben und nachdenken. Ich habe von Zauberern gehört, deren Seele ihren Körper bestimmt hat." „Was soll das heißen Severus?"

„Das heißt wenn eine Seele so zerstört ist, dass sie nichts lieber als Ruhe und Frieden wünscht, der Körper auf die Seele hört. Einfacher gesagt, der Körper kämpft nicht mehr."

Lucius schluckte. Er hatte den Jungen in letzter Zeit sehr lieb gewonnen und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, diesen nun zu verlieren.

„Gibt es nicht irgendwas, was wir ihm geben können?" Der Tränkemeister überlegte „Ja es gibt da einen Trank. Einen Trank, der aber sehr viele Schmerzen verursacht. Ich weiß nicht, ob wir Harry das zumuten sollen."

„Wir muten ihm alles zu, wenn er nur am Leben bleibt!" schrie Draco mit Tränen in den Augen, der die letzten 5 Minuten still im Türrahmen gestanden hatte.

„Wir können es versuchen. Aber er wird furchtbar leiden und uns vielleicht später dafür verurteilen." Gab Severus zu Bedenken und blickte zwischen dem Jungen auf dem Bett und seinem Patensohn hin und her.

„Das ist egal. Ich will nicht das er stirbt. Bitte!" damit sank Draco in die Knie.

„In Ordnung. Wir werden es versuchen."

**Kapitel 15**

Severus hatte sich kurz in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen um den nötigen Trank zu brauen. Er war nervös und musste sich mehrmals ermahnen, die Konzentration zu behalten.

„Wie lange brauchst du noch?" Narzissa war ins Zimmer getreten und blickte in den dampfenden Kessel. „Fünf Minuten. Wie geht es ihm?"

Die blonde Frau blickte traurig. „Die Atmung ist weiter schwach. Er wacht nicht auf und die Körpertemperatur steigt keinen Millimeter."

„Keine Angst, der Trank wird ihn genesen lassen. Er funktioniert, indem er die Körperfunktionen von der Seele trennt. Somit hat diese keinen Einfluss mehr auf den Körper." „Kann er außer den Schmerzen Nebenwirkungen haben?" Narzissa fühlte einen dicken Kloss im Hals.

„Ja kann er. Erhebliche, aber lass uns nicht darüber nachdenken und das Beste hoffen."

Damit rührte er den Trank noch einmal um und füllte ihn dann in eine kleine durchsichtige Phiole.

Draco hatte die ganze Zeit auf dem Bett neben dem ohnmächtigen Jungen gewacht. Seine Augen waren noch immer weit aufgerissen und leuchteten in hellem Rot. Das Weinen hatte seine sonst so silbernen Augen verfärbt und Lucius, der seinen Sohn aufmerksam beobachtete begann sich nun, auch um ihn Sorgen zu machen.

„Draco, du musst dich beruhigen! Es hilft nichts, wenn du dich jetzt fertig machst! Weder dir noch Harry. Blaise, würdest du Draco bitte in sein Zimmer bringen?" Die eisgrauen Augen des Hausherren duldeten keinen Widerspruch.

Blaise, der auf einem Sessel am Kamin saß erhob sich und ging auf seinen besten Freund zu. Dieser jedoch machte keinerlei Anstalten der Forderung seines Vaters zu folgen.

„Komm Draco. Severus wird gleich wieder da sein und dann musst du sowieso das Zimmer verlassen." Sprach der schwarzhaarige Slytherin vorsichtig auf den blonden Jungen ein.

Dieser schüttelte jedoch beharrlich den Kopf. „Nein, ich bleibe hier! Ich habe ihm versprochen da zu sein, wenn es ihm schlecht geht."

„Ist schon gut Draco." Erwiderte Lucius mit sanfter Stimme „Sobald er wieder bei Bewusstsein ist, darfst du zurück kehren. Versprochen." Lucius brach es das Herz, seinen Sohn so aufgelöst zu sehen. Es war selten, dass Draco etwas richtig mitnahm und er wunderte sich, wie eng die Beziehung zu Harry in der kurzen Zeit scheinbar geworden war.

„Und du rufst mich wirklich, sofort?" fragte er noch einmal und blickte ängstlich auf die sich langsam hebende Brust des Gryffindors.

„Ja, ich rufe dich sofort, aber jetzt geh bitte." Er deutete auf die Tür und Draco fügte sich seinem Vater und folgte Blaise aus dem Zimmer.

„So, es ist soweit abgekühlt, dass wir es ihm verabreichen können." Sagte Severus leise und setzte sich auf den Bettrand. „Gut, dass die Muggel uns die Möglichkeit der Injektion eröffnet haben. Den Trank hätte der Körper sonst sicher sofort wieder ausgeschieden." Erläuterte der Tränkemeister, als er die feine Spritze mit der hellblauen Flüssigkeit füllte.

„So, es geht los." Severus setzte die feine Nadel an der rechten Armvene an und ließ die Flüssigkeit aus dem Kolben der Spritze langsam hinein laufen.

Ein paar Sekunden passierte überhaupt nichts und der Lehrer überlegte schon, ob ihm vielleicht ein Fehler beim Brauen unterlaufen war, als der Junge auf einmal anfing fürchterlich zu zucken und sich schreiend den Kopf hielt.

„Leg sofort einen Stillezauber über das Zimmer!" herrschte Lucius seine Frau an und bemühte sich ebenso wie schon Severus den krampfenden Jungen festzuhalten.

„Wie lange werden diese Schmerzen anhalten?" fragte der Hausherr über die furchtbaren Schreie des Jungen hinweg.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Wenn ich doch nur ein Gegenmittel hätte, aber es stand ausdrücklich drin, dass man keinen Gegentrank verabreichen darf."

Es war inzwischen eine halbe Stunde vergangen, als die Schreie und die Krämpfe langsam weniger wurden. Narzissa, die hinter dem Bett gestanden hatte, war noch immer kreidebleich. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm die Schmerzen genommen, doch sie wusste ja, dass so etwas nicht möglich war.

„Hat er es überstanden?" fragte sie vorsichtig, als die beiden Männer den vollkommen durch geschwitzten Jungen zurück in die Kissen legten.

„Ich denke schon. Er wird hoffentlich bald aufwachen." Sagte Severus erschöpft und ließ sich auf den Sessel, der noch immer neben dem Bett stand sinken.

Genau in dem Moment öffnete der Gryffindor langsam seine Augen. „Wie geht's dir mein Schatz?" fragte Narzissa sofort. Harry ließ seinen Blick von einem zum anderen gleiten und das einzige was er über die Lippen brachte war ein „Warum, warum konntet ihr mich nicht gehen lassen?"

Severus standen bei diesen Worten die Tränen in den Augen und auch Lucius musste schwer um seine Fassung kämpfen.

„Es gibt Leute die dich sehr sehr lieb haben Harry. Wir konnten dich nicht einfach gehen lassen, auch wenn du es dir noch so sehr wünscht." Narzissa blickte den Jungen vor ihr traurig an. „Ich weiß, dass du dich schlecht fühlst. Ich weiß, dass dein Leben bisher alles andere als gut verlaufen ist. Ich weiß, dass du Angst vor der Zukunft hast. Aber jetzt hast du eine Familie, die auf dich aufpassen wird. Die dir beisteht, der du dich anvertrauen kannst. Bitte Harry, ich weiß es klingt egoistisch aber wir wollen nicht das du gehst."

Harry hatte die Worte gehört. Erstmals begriff er, dass es hier Menschen gab, die ihn wirklich verstanden. Seine Ängste, seine Sorgen.

„Es gibt da jemanden, der ganz krank vor Angst ist. Darf Draco reinkommen?" fragte Narzissa mit einem Lächeln und Harry nickte nur ganz leicht als Antwort.

**Kapitel 16**

Draco hatte die Zeit in seinem Zimmer gelitten und auch Blaise schaffte es nicht den Blonden nur eine Sekunde aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen.

„Ich habe solche Angst um ihn." Sagte Draco immer wieder und wippte im Schneidersitz sitzend vor und zurück.

„Vertrau auf Severus Künste. Er wird es schaffen. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher!" versuchte ihm der schwarzhaarige Slytherin Mut zu machen.

Da klopfte es an die Tür und seine Mutter stand mit einem leichten Lächeln im Türrahmen. „Du kannst zu ihm Draco. Aber bitte nicht so lange. Es geht ihm nicht sehr gut."

Dieser sprang sofort auf und rannte ins Nebenzimmer hinüber. Lucius und Severus hatten sich vom Bett zurückgezogen und verließen mit Draco´s Eintritt das Krankenzimmer.

„Oh Harry, was machst du nur?" fragte der Blonde und stürzte auf das Bett zu. „Ich wäre fast gestorben vor Angst um dich!"

Harry blickte den anderen mit einem undurchsichtigen Blick an und ließ zu, dass der Slytherin ihn fest umarmte. „Ich bin so froh. Jetzt geht es aufwärts. Ich werde alles tun, damit es dir besser geht." Beschwor der Blonde den Schwarzhaarigen.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass es mir besser geht. Ich wollte eure Hilfe nicht." Platzte es auf einmal wütend aus dem Gryffindor heraus und Draco rückte ein paar Zentimeter zurück.

„Hättet ihr mir nicht den einen Wunsch lassen können?" schrie er verzweifelt weiter und dicke Tränen liefen über seine eingefallenen Wangen.

Draco war erschrocken. Er hatte wirklich gedacht, dass jetzt alles gut werden würde, statt dessen war Harry noch unglücklicher als vorher.

„Aber.." wollte er sagten, doch der Schwarzhaarige Junge sagte nur „Ich werde mich euch fügen. Euren egoistischen Motiven. Ich werde weiterleben. Ein Sklave der Zaubererwelt, wie eh und je. Ihr habt gewonnen. Bitte lass mir nur einen Wunsch und verlasse jetzt das Zimmer. Morgen werde ich wieder so sein, wie du und deine Familie es sich wünscht, schließlich muss ich mich ja für die von euch gewährte Gastfreundschaft bedanken. " Damit drehte er sich von dem vollkommen schockierten blonden Slytherin weg.

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein." Flüsterte Draco fast und stand beinahe wie in Trance auf und verließ den Raum.

Blaise hatte gespannt in dem Zimmer von Draco gewartet und blickte nun besorgt in die vollkommen verwirrten Augen seines besten Freundes. „Was ist denn los? Was ist passiert?" fragte er als sich die Tür öffnete.

„Er, er…" das waren die letzten Worte, bevor der Blonde Junge in einem Weinkrampf auf dem Boden zusammenbrach.

Severus hatte lange gebraucht, sein Patenkind zu beruhigen. Zuletzt hatte nur ein Trank die Ruhigstellung erreichen können und nun war es an der Zeit, den Grund für den Zusammenbruch zu erfahren.

Mit stotternden Worten gab der Blonde die Worte des Gryffindor wieder und Severus nickte verständnisvoll. „Es war klar, dass der Junge so reagieren wird. Er hatte seinen Weg gewählt und wir haben ihn davon abgehalten. Im Prinzip sind wir nicht besser als Dumbeldore und alle anderen, denn wir zwingen ihn so zu sein, wie wir ihn haben wollen. Wir lassen es nicht zu, dass er seine eigenen Entscheidungen trifft."

Lucius nickte. „Es wird uns viel viel Arbeit kosten Harry davon zu überzeugen, dass es sich lohnt weiterzumachen. Das es sich lohnt zu leben."

Der Abend war für alle Beteiligten einer der schwärzesten überhaupt. Jeder war in Gedanken versunken und keiner hatte Lust auch nur ein paar Worte zu sprechen. Blaise war der erste, der nach dem nahezu nicht angerührten Essen aufstand und auf sein Zimmer ging.

„Ich denke wir sollten uns auch zurückziehen." Lucius nickte seiner Frau und Severus zu und erhob sich ebenfalls. „Ich gehe zu Harry." Sagte Draco leise und schlüpfte zwischen den Erwachsenen hindurch. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das das so eine gute Idee ist." Sagte seine Mutter noch, doch ihr Sohn war schon um die Ecke verschwunden.

Harry war nach seinem Wutausbruch in den Kissen versunken. Noch immer spürte er die Nachwehen des Trankes und er fühlte sich elend. Er wusste ja eigentlich, dass die Leute hier auf Malfoy Manor nur das Beste für ihn wollten und trotzdem. Er hatte es sich schon so lange gewünscht und nun war seine Hoffnung fast in Erfüllung gegangen.

Obwohl die Enttäuschung groß war, hatten ihn die Worte von Narzissa und auch Draco´s Ausbruch der Gefühle sehr berührt. Sicher waren ihre Motive sehr egoistischer Natur und dennoch konnte er sich der gegeben Zuneigung nicht ganz entziehen.

Plötzlich klopfte es leise an der Tür und ein blonder Schopf erschien in der Spalte, die zwischen der Tür und der Zarge entstanden war.

„Darf ich reinkommen?" fragte der Slytherin vorsichtig. „Ich werde dich auch bestimmt nicht nerven. Es ist , ich möchte einfach nur mein Versprechen an dich einlösen, immer für dich da zu sein."

Harry schluckte bei den Worten hörbar und er deutete dem Jungen an der Tür, zu ihm zu kommen. „Danke Harry." Sagte Draco und setzte sich vorsichtig auf den Bettrand.

Harry überlegte einen Moment, ob es irgendetwas gab, was er sagen konnte, doch ihm fiel einfach nichts ein. Deshalb deutete er einfach neben sich und sagte leise. „Bleibst du heute Nacht bei mir?"

Ein Lächeln huschte über Dracos Gesicht „Alles was du willst." Und legte sich neben den Gryffindor.


	15. Kapitel 17

**Hallo Ihr Lieben,**

**tut mir leid, dass ich erst jetzt wieder updaten kann. Der Urlaub war so herrlich und man hatte keine Zeit zum schreiben und danach war ich mit Weihnachtsvorbereitungen eingedeckt ( hoffe Ihr habt alle ein schönes Fest verbracht! )…. Nun aber soll es weiter gehen und ich hoffe das ich wieder so regelmässig hochladen kann wie vor meinem Urlaub.**

**Hier zum wiedereingewöhnen ein kurzes Kapitel… Ich hoffe es gefällt Euch und Ihr meldet Euch wieder fleissig… Viel Spass**

**Eure Goldshadow**

**Kapitel 17**

Als Narzissa am nächsten Morgen nach Harry schauen wollte, erblickte sie ein überraschendes Bild. Ihr Sohn lag neben dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen und hielt sanft seine Hand. Beide schienen friedlich zu schlummern und so entschied sie sich, die beiden noch eine Weile schlafen zu lassen.

„Psst." Machte die blonde Frau schnell, als Lucius und Severus heran polterten.

„Was ist denn?" fragte Lucius neugierig und folgte dem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger der in das Zimmer hineinzeigte.

„Oh!" war das einzige was der Hausherr sagen konnte, bevor er leise die Tür schloss.

„Vielleicht hat Draco ja gestern noch Glück gehabt und ist an ihn heran gekommen." Mutmaßte der Tränkemeister und strich sich eine schwarze Haarsträhne hinter sein Ohr.

„Es wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein, aber wir sollten lieber keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen." Warnte Narzissa und betete aber innerlich, das es die richtigen Schlüsse waren, die sie aus dem eben gesehenen Bild gezogen hatten.

Draco war durch die kitzelnden Sonnenstrahlen auf seinem Gesicht wach geworden und spürte, wie er noch immer die Hand des Gryrffindors umklammert hielt. Dieser jedoch schien noch in tiefem Schlaf gefangen und so entschloss sich der Slytherin schnell ins Bad zu gehen und ein großes Frühstück ins Zimmer zu ordern.

Sanft, um den anderen nicht zu erschrecken zog er seine Hand zurück, doch Harry schlug beim Verlust sofort die Augen auf.

„Guten morgen." Draco blickte den kleinen Gryffindor liebevoll an. „Ich wollte uns gerade Frühstück ins Zimmer bestellen. Es ist dir doch sicher lieber heute Morgen hier zu bleiben oder?" Ohne eine wirkliche Antwort zu geben, nickte Harry zustimmend und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.

„Sehr gut. Ich bin gleich wieder da." Damit sprang er auf und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

Harrys so verhärtete Züge lockerten sich ein wenig und der Hauch eines Lächelns erschien.

Draco kümmerte sich wirklich mit aller Vehemenz um ihn und er konnte nicht anderes, als dankbar für diese Geste zu sein.

Einige Minuten später erschien eine kleine Hauselfe im Zimmer und trug die in der Zwischenzeit von Draco bestellten Köstlichkeiten auf.

„Mein Gott, das ist viel zu viel!" stöhnte Harry, der das Treiben beobachtete. „Hat Master Draco bestellt Sir. Er hat gesagt nur das Beste für sie Sir." Harry schüttelte den Kopf und wartete darauf, dass der Slytherin zurückkehrte.

„Draco," fing er an, nachdem sie sich zusammen an den kleinen runden Kirschbaumtisch gesetzt hatten. „Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht verstehen kannst. Ich weiß auch, dass dich mein Wunsch erschreckt hat, aber nach allem was ich durchgemacht habe, erschien es mir als einziger Ausweg." Der Blonde, der gerade dabei war ein Brötchen aufzuschneiden, legte dieses auf seinen Teller zurück und schaute den Gryffindor aufmerksam an. „Inzwischen hab ich verstanden, dass ihr es ernst mit mir meint und mir echte Aufmerksamkeit und Zuneigung schenkt, was mir sehr viel bedeutet." Die grünen Augen des Jungen wurden schon wieder von kleinen Tränen verschleiert und auch Draco schluckte bei diesen Worten. „Dennoch werdet ihr alle sehr viel Geduld mit mir haben müssen. Ich möchte es versuchen zu leben. Ich möchte eure Zuneigung annehmen, kann aber nicht versprechen, dass meine schon so zerborstene Seele es zulässt." Er machte eine kurze Pause und richtete dann den Blick auf den Teller vor ihm. „Ich möchte das du mir eins versprichst, als mein Freund Draco…" „Alles was du willst Harry." Antwortete Draco sofort. „Ich möchte, dass wenn ich die Entscheidung treffe zu gehen, du mich nicht aufhalten wirst."

Dem Slyterhin wich sofort sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht und sein Herz setzte für einen Moment aus. Das konnte Harry nicht wirklich von ihm fordern. Dieses Versprechen… und da erinnerte er sich wieder an die Worte die Harry gestern Abend im Zorn zu ihnen gesagt hatte - Ich werde mich euch fügen. Euren egoistischen Motiven. Ich werde weiterleben. Ein Sklave der Zaubererwelt, wie eh und je. Ihr habt gewonnen. –und er begriff. Harry wollte eigenständig sein. Kein Sklave einer Gesellschaft, kein Sklave einer Person, der man seinen eigenen Willen aufzwang. Mit Tränen in den Augen und doch mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht antwortete er „Ja, ich verspreche es dir Harry Potter, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich dieses Versprechen nie werde einlösen müssen."

Draco hatte sich nach dem Frühstück in sein Zimmer zurück gezogen und begann sich nun für sein bevorstehendes Bad auszuziehen, als es an der Tür klopfte. „Wer stört? Ich will baden gehen." Rief er ein wenig verärgert. „Ich bin es nur." Sagte Blaise grinsend und öffnete die Tür.

„Hey! Hab ich gesagt das du eintreten darfst?" fragte Draco empört und wickelte sich schnell das bereit gelegte Handtuch um die Hüften. „Bei Merlin, Draco. Wir kennen uns seit wir im Sandkasten zusammen gespielt haben. Jetzt stell dich nicht so an. Nicht ich stehe auf das männliche Geschlecht, sondern du." Das breite Grinsen des Schwarzhaarigen ließ Draco erröten. „Ist ja schon gut. Also dann komm mit rüber. Du kannst mir Gesellschaft leisten."

Als der Blonde endlich entspannt in der großen Wanne lag, begann Blaise seine wie immer typisch neugierigen Fragen zu stellen. „Nun mein lieber Eisprinz. Wir waren das letzte Mal noch nicht ganz fertig, dass heißt, du bist mir noch eine Antwort schuldig!" die Augen glitzerten schelmisch und fixierten den Blonden der nervös mit dem hellgrünen Schaum spielte.


	16. Kapitel 18

Hallo Ihr Lieben,

ich freu mich riesig, dass Ihr immer noch weiter lest! Hab mich tierisch über die Reviews gefreut!

Damit ich Euch nicht länger warten lasse, kommt hier das nächste Kapitelchen.. Über Eure Meinungen dazu würde ich mich wie immer riesig freuen!

Viel Spass

Eure Goldshadow

**Kapitel 18**

Nachdem Draco noch immer keinen Ton gesagt hatte, wiederholte Blaise seine Frage „Also, sind da mehr Gefühle? Meiner Meinung liebst du den kleinen zwei Zimmer weiter abgöttisch und erzähl mir ja nichts anderes."

Ein leises Seufzen und ein etwas undeutliches Kopfnicken bedeuteten Blaise, dass er mit seiner Vermutung Recht hatte.

„Na siehst du, wenn du es erst selbst eingesehen hast, ist der Rest doch kein Problem mehr. Wann willst du es ihm sagen?"

Draco riss die Augen auf und sah seinen besten Freund an, als hätte dieser gesagt, er müsse fortan in der Muggelwelt leben. „ Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?" rief er empört und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann es ihm doch nicht sagen!"

„Warum nicht?" hakte dieser sofort nach und grinste. „Blaise, jetzt mal ganz ehrlich." Begann Draco und wunderte sich, warum sein Freund heute so schwer von Begriff war. „Was meinst du wie Harry reagieren würde, wenn ich sagte – Harry, ich liebe dich - ! Du weißt in welch schwieriger Phase er sich befindet und wenn ich ihm jetzt auch noch damit komme. Ich denke nicht, dass er damit umgehen könnte."

Erst jetzt fiel bei Blaise die Gallone. „Daran hab ich nicht gedacht." Sagte er leicht betrübt. „Ich denke auch nicht, dass er wirklich eine Ahnung hat, ob er nun Frauen oder Männern eher zugetan ist."

„Das ist das nächste Problem." Stöhnte Draco und stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf den Beckenrand. „Ich weiß zwar, dass er mit Cho Chang zusammen war, aber da ist nie mehr als Händchenhalten gelaufen. Einige behaupteten sogar, dass Harry nur mit ihr zusammen war, um sie nicht zu kränken." Blaise lachte „Ja dieser verdammte Gryffindorkodex. Niemand jemanden absichtlich weh tun."

„Ich denke ich sollte einfach abwarten. Er muss erstmal wieder gänzlich stabil sein und lernen Gefühle von anderen anzunehmen. Erst dann wird er in der Lage sein, vielleicht auch mehr als nun Freundschaft zu empfinden."

Harry saß derweil wieder an seinem Fenster und ließ seinen Blick über die Ländereien schweifen. Seine Gedanken hingen wie in den letzten Tagen sooft bei dem Blonden Slytherin, der sich so sehr geändert hatte. Immer wieder sah er die Bilder aus Hogwarts vor seinen Augen, in denen Draco ihn kränkte, demütigte und fertig machte. Diese wurde aber wieder verdrängt, von dem liebevollen, umsorgenden jungen Mann, den er in den letzten Tagen kennen gelernt hatte.

„Harry?" fragte Severus vorsichtig, um den Jungen am Fenster nicht zu erschrecken. „Prof.Snape!" der Gryffindor fuhr erschrocken herum und blickte in die schwarzen Opale seines Lehrers. „Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, aber als du auf mein Klopfen nicht geantwortete hast, habe ich mir etwas Sorgen gemacht." Entschuldigte sich der Schwarzhaarige. „Schon in Ordnung. Ich war einfach nur ein bisschen in Gedanken." Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf Harrys Gesicht und Severus fühlte regelrecht wie sich der Eisklumpen, den er immer im Umgang mit Harry im Magen hatte, auflöste. „Ich wollte noch einmal mit dir über die Frage sprechen, die du mir am ersten Abend gestellt hast." Sagte der Lehrer vorsichtig. „Ich denke es ist jetzt an der Zeit, dass du eine Antwort auf dein – Warum – erhälst."

Harry blickte den anderen erstaunt an. Er hatte nicht mehr mit einer Antwort gerechnet und umso aufmerksamer wurde er jetzt bei den Worten, die sein Professor an ihn richtete.

„Ich denke wir sollten uns ein wenig auf die Couch setzten. Die Geschichte wird sicher ein paar Minuten in Anspruch nehmen."

„Bewusst kann ich mich an meine Kindheit erinnern, seit ich drei Jahre alt war. Meine Eltern – Silia Snape und Rufus Snape – starben, als ich 4 war. Sie hatten einen Unfall beim Apparieren und St.Mungos war nicht in der Lage ihnen zu helfen. So starben sie an meinem 4. Geburtstag und ich kam in ein Zaubererheim."

Harry blickte seinen Zaubertrankprofessor ungläubig an. Er hatte immer vermutet, dass dieser in einer Familie, ähnlich den Malfoys groß geworden war, doch er schien sich geirrt zu haben.

„Ja, ich weiß das du sicher was anderes gedacht hast, aber so war es. Ich kam also in dieses Heim. Ich hatte keine weitere Familie die mich hätte aufnehmen können und das Geld das meine Eltern besessen hatte, lag bis zu meinem 18. Geburtstag unerreichbar auf der Gringottsbank für Zauberer. So wurde ich nach Irland in ein Heim gebracht. Die Erzieher dort waren so, wie ich jetzt unterrichte." Er stoppte kurz und schüttelte den Kopf ehe er weitersprach. „Ich bin genauso, wie ich es nie sein wollte.. Ich bin fast eine Kopie von ihnen." Harry tat die traurige Stimme seines Lehrers in der Seele weh, aber er wollte ihn jetzt nicht unterbrechen.

„Jedenfalls haben sie und die Kinder mich gehasst. Ich hatte immer die ältesten abgetragensten Kleider an und bekam nie Briefe oder Geschenke. Ich war ein Aussenseiter, ungeliebt, hässlich und für alle anderen einfach nur Abschaum. Ich lernte mit dieser Rolle zu leben. Wurde verschlossener und zog mich immer mehr zurück. Vermied den Kontakt zu anderen und wurde garstig. Erst als ich nach Hogwarts kam und Lucius sich mir annahm, begann ich wieder ein wenig Vertrauen zu fassen. Es gab allerdings drei Herren, eigentlich zwei, denn Remus kann ich keinen Vorwurf machen, die mich wieder in die Rolle des Aussenseiters drängten. Sie beschimpften mich, machten mich schlecht und führten mich vor. Im dritten Jahr hatte ich keine Kraft mehr und wollte mein elendes Leben beenden. Alle auf der Schule, bis auf Lucius, hatten sich von mir abgewendet und ich sah keinen Sinn mehr eine so nichtige Exixtenz wie mich aufrecht zu erhalten. Ich hatte alles sehr gut vorbereitet. Hatte den Astronomieturm ausgeguckt für meine letzten Stunden, doch kurz nachdem ich mich endlich überwunden hatte, die Arme aufzuschneiden, fand mich Lucius und rette mein Leben."

Harry dachte an die vergangenen Tage zurück und stellte die Parallele zu seinem Leben her. Seinem Lehrer war es nicht viel anders gegangen als ihm. „Erst habe ich ihn dafür gehasst, doch er zeigte mir, dass es etwas gab, für das es sich zu Leben lohnte. Freundschaft." Severus Blick glitt zum Fenster und die untergehende Sonne verstärkte noch seine melancholische Stimmung.

„Auch wenn ich sonst keine Freunde dort hatte. Lucius war immer für mich da und passte fortan auf mich auf. Das ich so ein Ekel geworden bin, allen Leuten gegenüber, die mich nicht richtig kennen, ist reiner Selbstschutz. So wie du mich jetzt kennst, kennen mich nur die Malfoys und die Zabinis. Niemand sonst." Gestand Severus und blickte Harry fest an. „Deshalb hab ich dich entführt. Du bist mir so ähnlich und ich konnte nicht mehr mit ansehen wie du leidest. Ich habe dich im letzten Jahr oft beobachtet, wie du vollkommen versunken am See sahst. Ich machte mir Sorgen, dass du eventuell auch eine Aktion wie ich damals auf dem Astronomieturm, versuchen würdest und so war ich immer in deiner Nähe. Als ich dann die Misshandlungen bei den Dursleys sah, konnte ich nicht mehr… Ich musste dich da einfach weg holen. Ich hoffe ich habe deine Frage jetzt beantwortet."

Harry schluckte und wusste gar nicht, was er erwidern sollte. „Du brauchst jetzt nichts zu sagen Harry. Ich weiß, das du einige Zeit brauchst, um über das Gehörte nachzudenken, aber ich will das du weißt, dass ich immer für dich da bin. Ich weiß du hattest einen Paten, der dich sehr geliebt hat, jetzt aber nicht mehr unter uns ist. Vielleicht kann ich dir ein ebenso guter sein. Nicht offiziell, aber nur für uns beide!" Severus war bei den letzten Worten sehr unsicher geworden. Sie waren rein intuitiv aus ihm heraus gesprudelt, doch er fühlte sich erleichtert.

„Darf ich dann Severus zu ihnen sagen?" fragte Harry mit einem schüchternen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Ach Harry." lachte der Zaubertranklehrer befreit auf und zog sein neues adoptiv Patenkind in eine feste Umarmung.


	17. Chapter 19

**Hallo Ihr Lieben,**

**erst einmal wünsche ich Euch allen ein gesundes und hoffentlich glückliches Jahr 2006! Ein riesiges Dankeschön an alle Leser und meine treuen Stammreviewer, ohne die ich sicher manches mal ohne Motivation dagesessen hätte. Danke danke danke…**

**So denn, nun hier das erste Kapitel in 2006… ich hoffe es gefällt Euch und ich höre von Euch…..**

**Viel Spass Eure Goldshadow**

**Kapitel 19**

Als Draco am nächsten Tag ins Zimmer des Schwarzhaarigen trat, traf er einen vollkommen veränderten Jungen an. Harry strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und da erblickte er auch schon den Grund dafür „Onkel Sev, was machst du denn da?" fragte er lachend, als er seinen Onkel vollkommen verwuschelt auf dem Boden mit Origo spielen sah.

„Ich spiele Draco, was glaubst du denn." Severus schien genauso ausgelassen wie Harry, was den Blonden wunderte. Sein Onkel war zwar privat anders, als in der Schule, aber dennoch war es selten, dass er so aus sich heraus kam, geschweige denn lachte.

„Komm setzt dich zu uns. Sev wollte mir eigentlich zeigen, wie man einen Panther erzieht. Nun sieht es aber eher anders aus." Er deutete mit einem dicken Grinsen auf die Tatze, die fest auf des Zaubertränkemeisters Brust platziert war.

Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf. Irgendwas musste zwischen den beiden passiert sein. Er konnte sich nur noch keinen Reim darauf machen, was.

„Ich wollte ja eigentlich Harry zum Frühstück abholen, aber wenn ich störe." Sagte er nach einigen Minuten, in denen die beiden mit Origo agierten und ihn nahezu ignorierten.

„Oh, entschuldige Draco. Ich hab dich ganz vergessen." Harrys Gesicht färbte sich vor Scham leicht rot. Er hatte seinen ersten richtigen Freund nicht vor den Kopf stoßen wollen. Er war nur so beschäftigt gewesen.

Obwohl Draco einen kleinen Stich von Eifersucht auf seinen Onkel merkte, ließ er es den Gryffindor nicht spüren und sagte mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Kein Problem, kommt jetzt einfach mit. Mom und Dad warten sicher schon."

Harry sprang sofort vom Boden auf und reichte Severus seine Hand. „Komm schon, wer zuerst im Esszimmer ist." Rief er und rannte lachend los.

Draco, der all das nicht glauben konnte, blickte seinen Onkel fragend an, doch der schüttelte nur mit einem Lachen den Kopf und folgte dem Gryffindor kichernd.

Blaise hatte das ganze Schauspiel von der Tür aus mit angesehen. Er hatte gespürt, wie weh es seinem besten Freund tat, Harry so vertraut mit Severus zu sehen und umso froher war er, dass Draco eine so gut sitzende Maske besaß und weder dem Zaubertränkemeister noch Harry seine wahren Gefühle zeigte.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich." Sagte er leise und ging auf den Blonden zu, nur um diesen in eine feste Umarmung zu ziehen. „ Ich habe gesehen, wie schwer es dir fiel, Harry so glücklich im Zusammenspiel mit Severus zu sehen, aber du hast sehr gut reagiert."

Draco nickte mechanisch, bevor er seine Fassung verlor „Warum kann er ihn glücklich machen? Warum kann ausgerechnet mein griesgrämiger Onkel ihn zum Lachen bringen?" fragte er seinen Freund, der ihn mit mitleidigen Augen ansah.

„Du machst ihn auch glücklich Draco. Setz dich einen Moment. Ich erzähle dir was ich heute Morgen bei deinem Vater und Severus gelauscht habe." und so erzählte Blaise vom gestrigen Abend und das Harry in Severus nun eine Art Paten sah. Familie, die er bis jetzt nur in Sirius gehabt hatte und die nun durch Severus ersetzt wurde.

Draco begann zu verstehen, wenn gleich es ihm immer noch schwer fiel, die plötzliche enge Bindung der beiden zu akzeptieren.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Eisprinz, dein Onkel stet nicht in Konkurrenz zu dir. Erinnere dich an Harrys Worte – wir sollen nicht zu egoistisch sein - ! Er sollte glücklich sein und das ist alles was zählt!"

Lucius, der bereits bei Tisch saß, als sein Freund und Harry herein gestürzt kamen, strahlte. „Dir scheint es heute ja richtig gut zu gehen." Sagte er und deutete auf Harrys Stuhl, der bereits ein wenig nach hinten gerückt war. Origo hatte es sich darunter gemütlich gemacht und blickte nun zu seinem Herrchen auf.

„Origo du Zausel, ich dachte ich hätte das Wettrennen gewonnen." Sagte Harry gespielt empört. „Aber du scheinst ja schon länger hier zu liegen."

„Er ist ein Panther, vergiss das nicht Harry." Belehrte ihn Severus in seiner altbekannten Lehrerstimme.

„Ja ja, Prof.Snape. Soll ich um 18 oder 19 Uhr zur Strafarbeit bei ihnen erscheinen?" fragte er mit einem Zwinkern in den Augen.

„So nun ist aber Schluss. Jetzt wird gegessen!" unterbrach Blaise, als er die Tür öffnete und sich mit einem gespielt strengen Blick auf seinen Stuhl fallen liess.

„Severus, ich muss dich nach dem Frühstück kurz sprechen." Sagte Lucius und sah seinen Freund ernst an.

Dieser nickte zustimmend und beeilte sich, das bis jetzt nur zur Hälfte verspeiste Brötchen aufzuessen.

Als die beiden nach einer halben Stunde gemeinsam im Büro des Blonden saßen, begann Lucius zu sprechen „Severus, wir haben ein Problem." Der Tränkemeister zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah den anderen fragend an. „Welches, es ist ja nicht so als hätten wir noch nie welche gehabt."

„Ich habe mir noch einmal Gedanken über Harrys Zukunft gemacht. Wir können ihn nicht ewig hier einsperren und verstecken."

Severus hörte die Worte. Auch ihm war schon oft durch den Kopf gegangen, wie es wohl mit dem Jungen auf Dauer weiter gehen sollte.

„Ich weiß Lucius. Ich weiß. Aber bis jetzt ist mir noch keine Lösung eingefallen." Sagte der Tränkemeister und ließ seinen Blick über die Pokale seines besten Freundes wandern.

„Mir aber." Brach es nun aufgeregt aus dem Blonden heraus.

„Welche." Severus richtete sofort seinen Blick auf Lucius, der nervös im Raum auf und ab lief.

„Ich habe alles geplant. Wir verändern Harrys Aussehen. Setzten ihm eine Blockade ein, sodass Dumbledore keine Chance hat, ihn zu lesen und dann schicken wir ihn als deinen verloren geglaubten Sohn nach Hogwarts zurück."

Der Professor hatte den Worten gelauscht und schüttelte nun lachend den Kopf. „Sehr gut Lucius, sehr gut, nur schade das unmöglich sein wird."

Lucius schüttelte wie wild den Kopf. „Nein Severus, das ist nicht unmöglich, ich erkläre dir wie…."


	18. Kapitel 20

**Hallo Ihr Lieben,**

**ich bin schon wieder überwältigt von der riesigen Resonanz… - an den Kopf fass- Ich bin so happy, dass Euch die Geschichte gefällt… Im Moment verselbstständigt sie sich mal wieder ein wenig… Plotbunny ade g .. aber ich hoffe das tut der Geschichte keinen Abbruch…**

**So denn nun wünsch ich Euch viel Spass und wie immer freue ich mich riesig über Eure Kommis…**

**Eure Goldshadow**

**Kapitel 20**

Harry saß am Abend entspannt neben Draco auf dem Sofa, als Lucius mit ernstem Gesicht das Wort an sich nahm „Kinder, wir müssen etwas ernstes und schwerwiegendes mit Euch besprechen." Draco schluckte und blickte zwischen seinem Vater und seinem Paten hin und her, die sich viel sagende Blicke zu warfen.

„Severus und ich sind überein gekommen, dass wir Harry hier nicht für immer einsperren und verstecken können." Harry riss erschrocken die Augen auf, doch der Tränkemeister sorgte mit einer beruhigenden Handbewegung dafür, dass dieser erst einmal weiter zuhörte. „Wir haben uns entschlossen, Harry wieder nach Hogwarts zurück zu schicken." Draco konnte kaum glauben, was sein Vater sagte und sprang mit hochrotem Kopf vom weichen Sofa auf. „Seit ihr verrückt? Ihr könnt ihn doch nicht zu Dumbledore zurück schicken!" schrie der Blonde aufgebracht. „Ruhig Draco." Sagte Harry leise und zupfte am Hemd „Lass deinen Vater bitte erst zu Ende sprechen." Obwohl es in dem Gryffindor ganz anders aussah, als er nach außen hin zeigte, konnte er die Ruhe bewahren. Er vertraute den Erwachsenen inzwischen vollkommen und konnte nicht vorstellen, dass sie ihn einfach so ausliefern wollten.

„Danke Harry. Setz dich Draco." Lucius schickte einen strafenden Blick an seinen Sohn, der sich inzwischen wieder gesetzt hatte. Mit verschränkten Armen wartete er darauf, dass sein Vater fortfuhr.

„Also Harry. Natürlich wollen wir dich nicht einfach so zurück schicken. Severus und ich haben einen Plan ausgearbeitet, der es erlaubt dich als ganz normalen Schüler anzumelden, sodass du ohne Probleme deinen Abschluss machen kannst."

„Wie?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige sofort und blickte nervös von Severus zu Lucius und wieder zurück.

„Es ist nicht ganz einfach, " stotterte Severus nervös und zupfte an seinem Hemd herum. „ Du müsstest zwei Dinge akzeptieren. Eins davon wird dein komplettes Leben ändern. Es ist wenn du dich einmal dafür entschieden hast, nicht mehr änderbar. Das andere ist eine Sache, die sehr schmerzhaft wäre. Wir würden es erträglich machen können, aber eben doch schmerzhaft."

Draco konnte über soviel Geschwafel nur den Kopf schütteln. „Komm bitte zum Punkt, Onkel Sev." Fuhr er seinen Patenonkel an.

Dieser atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er Harry fest in die Augen blickte und begann „Harry, die erste Sache wäre die," Lucius blickte zu seinem besten Freund hinüber und sah ihn aufmunternd an. Dieser nickte dem Blonden dankbar zu und wendete sich an den Jungen. „Ich würde dich adoptieren. Als meinen verlorenen Sohn ausgeben. Es wäre für immer. Du würdest deinen Namen ändern und ab sofort Snape heißen. Ich könnte verstehen, wenn du nicht wolltest, schließlich war ich fast immer scheußlich zu dir!" Severus hatte die Worte nur so herunter gerattert, sodass Harry fast nichts verstanden hatte. „Wie bitte?" fragte er deshalb nach. „Ich habe nicht einmal die Hälfte verstanden." Lucius lachte, als er in Severus verzweifelte Augen blickte. „Was er sagen wollte Harry ist, dass er dich adoptiert. Natürlich unter einem anderen Namen. Er gibt dich als seinen Sohn aus, der von seiner angeblichen Ex-Frau kurz nach der Geburt entführt wurde. Es würde keine Schwierigkeiten geben, ich habe mit dem Ministerium gesprochen."

Harry schloss kurz die Augen und ließ die Worte Revue passieren. „Du musst nicht Harry, ich könnte verstehen, wenn du nicht wolltest!" sagte Severus noch einmal und in seinen Augen war der Ansatz einer Träne zu sehen.

Harry brauchte noch einen Moment, bevor er mit einem Strahlen auf dem Gesicht sagte „Und wie werde ich heißen, Dad?"

Der Tränkemeister schluckte einmal hart, bevor er den Jungen vor sich in die Arme riss. Tränen rannen in Sturzbächen aus seinen Augen als er den Schwarzhaarigen fest an sich drückte und ihm ins Ohr flüsterte „Du kannst dir einen Namen aussuchen, solange du nur mein Harry bleibst. Mein Sohn!" sagte er glücklich und so blieben sie noch einige Minuten eng umschlungen stehen.

„Ist das schön!" sagte Blaise gerührt und rüttelte seinen blonden Freund sanft an der Schulter. „Da haben sich wirklich zwei gefunden!"

„Ich freu mich für Harry." Sagte Draco mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Endlich hat er wirklich eine Familie und ich denke Severus wird ihm ein sehr guter Vater sein!"

„So, nun kommen wir zum zweiten Teil." Durchbrach Lucius die schöne Stimmung.

„In Ordnung Harry." Begann Severus „Wir müssen dein Äusseres verändern. Lucius hat eine alte schwarzmagische Formel gefunden, die dieses ermöglicht. Genau wie die Adoption, kann die Formel nie mehr aufgehoben werden. Das heißt du wirst dein altes Erscheinungsbild nie wieder erlangen."

Harry blickte Severus an und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Kein Problem. Ich war sowieso nicht gerade begeistert von meinem Äusseren."

Blaise, der immer noch neben Draco auf der Couchlehne saß fing an zu lachen „ Oh Harry, dir tut die Anwesenheit unseres Eisprinzen nicht wirklich gut! Jetzt fängst du auch noch so an, eitel zu werden."

Narzissa, die bis eben still beobachtet hatte, meinte „Harry, du bist süß so wie du bist. Wenn es nicht sein müsste würde ich nichts an dir verändern! Ist es eigentlich möglich, dass er seine grünen Augen behält?" fragte Narzissa an die beiden Männer gewandt.

„Hmh, theoretisch ja." Sagte Lucius. Er kann sich schon einige Sachen an sich aussuchen die er behalten kann."

„Die wilden Haare, die Augen und die Grösse!" schoss es aus Draco hervor, der sofort rot um die Nasenspitze wurde.

Blaise kicherte leise, während Harry den Blonden kopfschüttelnd ansah. „Bei den Haaren und den Augen gebe ich dir gern recht Draco, aber meine Größe!"

„Da können wir uns später noch Gedanken machen." Beendete Severus die Diskussion. „Auf jeden Fall ist die Umwandlung mit erheblichen Schmerzen verbunden Harry. Meinst du, du wirst das durchhalten können?" fragte er besorgt, obwohl der Gesundheitszustand sich in den letzten Tagen weiterhin erheblich gebessert hatte. „Ich habe schon so viele Schmerzen überstanden, da werden mich diese sicher auch nicht mehr umbringen." Antwortete Harry zuversichtlich. „Gut, dann werden wir alles in die Wege leiten, damit du mit Schuljahrsanfang nach Hogwarts zurückkehren kannst.

Die nächsten Tage bekam Harry seinen neuen Vater und Lucius nahezu gar nicht mehr zu Gesicht. Ständig waren die beiden entweder unterwegs, oder saßen eingeschlossen im Büro um alle nötigen Vorkehrungen zu treffen.

Die drei Jungen nutzen die Zeit um über Harrys späteres Aussehen und seinen neuen Namen zu diskutieren.

„Ich möchte aber nicht, dass du grösser wirst als ich!" sagte Draco stur. „Wie würde das denn aussehen?" der Blonde biss sich auf die Lippe. „Also Draco, ich denke es würde sicher nicht schlecht aussehen." Kicherte Blaise, der natürlich verstanden hatte, was sein bester Freund eigentlich meinte.

„Na gut, du hast gewonnen. Also 1,70 m ist in Ordnung?" fragte Harry und blickte fragend in die silbernen Augen seines Gegenübers.

„Ja das ist in Ordnung. Dann bist du weiterhin 10 cm kleiner. Das ist sehr gut."

„Fein, wenn ihr euch jetzt über die Grösse geeinigt habt, sprechen wir nun mehr über den Namen. Jemand eine gute Idee?" warf Blaise in die Runde. „Adrian." Sagte Harry leise. „Das wäre ein Name, der mir gefallen würde.

Draco sah den Schwarzhaarigen an und sagte den Namen mehrmals hinter einander. „Adrian Snape, Adrian Snape, Adrian Snape. Gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber ich finde, dass er zu dir passt."

Blaise nickte zustimmend. „Ja mir gefällt der Name auch. Mal sehen was die Erwachsenen dazu sagen."

Am Abend beim Abendessen verkündete Severus stolz „So Harry, morgen wird es offiziell. Ich melde dich als meinen Sohn an. Hast du dir inzwischen schon Gedanken über einen Namen gemacht?"

Der Schwarzhaarige strahlte. „Ja habe ich." „Er soll Adrian heißen!" rief Draco dazwischen. „Der Name passt hervorragend zu ihm!" stimmte Lucius zu. „Was meinst du Severus?"

Der Tränkemeister legte den Kopf schief und musterte seinen neuen Sohn einen Moment. „Also gut, also hab ich ab morgen einen Sohn, der Adrian Severus Snape heißen wird."

„Darauf stossen wir an!" forderte Narzissa und hob ihr Glas „Auf unsere neue kleine Familie."


	19. Kapitel 21

**Hallo Ihr Lieben,**

**ach Ihr seit alle zu süss! Ich liebe es von Euch die Reviews zu lesenmal alle fest knuddel.. habe gestern auch schon fleissig weiter geschrieben….**

**So denn.. heute mal nicht so viele Vorworte….**

**Viel Spass und ich hoffe ich höre von Euch**

**Eure Goldshadow**

**Kapitel 21**

Als Severus am nächsten Tag aus dem Zaubereiministerium zurückkam, hielt er glücklich die Urkunde über Adrian Severus Snape in der Hand. „Harry, ähm" er lachte „Adrian, du bist jetzt offiziell anerkannt mein Sohn!" rief er strahlend, während er die Tür zum Zimmer des Gryffindors aufriss.

„Das ist wunderbar!" Harry strahlte fast ebenso, als ihn sein Vater fest in die Arme schloss.

„Harry, heute Abend werden wir die restlichen Vorkehrungen treffen. Ich möchte, dass du dich um 19 Uhr in Lucius Arbeitzimmer einfindest. Wenn du möchtest darfst du Draco mitbringen." Er lächelte verständnisvoll und Harry nickte „Ich fände es schön, wenn er bei mir sein kann. Er ist mir sehr wichtig."

Severus war durchaus bewusst geworden, dass sich zwischen den beiden Jungen eine enge Bindung gebildet hatte. Bei Draco wusste er schon lange, dass mehr als nur freundschaftliche Gefühle im Spiel waren, aber bei Harry war er sich noch unsicher.

„Ich weiß, deshalb darf er auch dabei sein. Ich möchte, dass du dir einen bequemen Schlafanzug anziehst und versuchst dich vor der Umwandlung zu entspannen."

Harry nickte unsicher. „Ich wäre entspannter, wenn ich wüsste was auf mich zukommt."

Der Tränkemeister schob seinen Jungen sanft ein Stück von sich und blickte ihm aufmunternd in die Augen.

„Es wird sicher nicht schön werden Adrian, aber wir werden alle da sein."

Harry nickte „Es ist so ungewohnt mit dem Namen angesprochen zu werden!" sagte der Gryffindor leise. „Du gewöhnst dich dran, glaub mir. Es ist nur wichtig, dass wir alle den neuen Namen nutzen, nicht das irgendjemanden von uns einmal dein alter Name im Beisein von anderen heraus rutscht."

Der Nachmittag war quälend langsam vergangen und Harry sass neben Draco nervös auf seinem Bett und wartete darauf, endlich mit der bevorstehenden Prozedur beginnen zu können.

„Onkel Sev hat gesagt, dass du dich entspannen sollst Har..Adrian." korrigierte sich Draco und sah den anderen besorgt an, der hibbelig an seinen Nägeln knabberte.

„Könntest du dich in so einer Situation entspannen?" fragte Harry leicht gereizt und schlug vor ihm auf die Bettdecke.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht, aber du solltest es wenigstens ein wenig versuchen. Bitte, leg dich hin. Es ist noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit und ich möchte nicht, dass du nachher vor Aufregung umkippst."

Harry schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf, ließ sich dann aber doch in die weichen Seidenkissen fallen.

„Na siehst du. War doch gar nicht so schlimm oder?" sagte Draco mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Nein." Knurrte Harry nur gespielt beleidigt und drehte dem Blonden den Rücken zu.

Eine halbe Stunde später befanden sich Lucius und Severus bereits im Büro und bereiteten das Zimmer vor.

„Ist es wirklich nötig, dass wir ihn hier auf dieser Liege festschnallen? Es wird ihm sicher Angst machen." Äusserte Severus seine Bedenken, als er den schweren Holztisch begutachtete, an dem schwere Lederriemen befestigt waren.

„Ja es ist nötig. Es ist nur zu seinem Schutz. Ich möchte nicht, dass wenn er Krämpfe bekommt, die Verletzungsgefahr noch grösser wird, weil er von der Couch fällt oder sich mit Händen und Beinen selbst verletzt."

Severus musste zugeben, dass sein Freund recht hatte, dennoch fühlte er sich ein wenig unwohl.

Noch ganz im Gedanken hörte er das leise Klopfen, dass die Ankunft seinen Sohnes ankündigte.

„Kommt herein." Bat Lucius und öffnete mit einem Lächeln die Tür.

Harrys Blick fiel sofort auf die Liege, die da vor ihm stand und sofort wurde sein sowieso blasses Gesicht noch blasser.

„Ich weiss es sieht furchtbar aus." Sagte Severus sanft und zog seinen Sohn an sich, „Aber es ist nur zu deiner Sicherheit."

„Wird Adrian grosse Schmerzen haben?" fragte Draco, dem ebenfalls bei dem erschreckenden Anblick die Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen war.

„Wir hoffen nicht. Severus hat extra noch einen Trank gebraut, der Harry in eine Art Narkose versetzt."

Severus nickte „Ja, etwas was ich aus der Muggelmedizin abgeguckt habe. Man schaltet das Bewusstsein aus, sodass der Mensch die Manipulation am Körper nicht bewusst spürt."

Draco atmete erleichtert aus. Er hatte schon furchtbare Angst davor gehabt, Harry erneut leiden sehen zu müssen.

„So Adrian, wir wollen es nicht länger heraus schieben." Sagte Lucius in ruhigem Ton und deutete ihm, auf die Liege zu klettern.

Harry tat es mit einem furchtbaren Grummeln im Bauch. Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen, als der Hausherr begann, die Lederriemen an Händen und Füssen und zuletzt über der Körpermitte zu befestigen.

„Liegst du gut so?" fragte Severus, der hinter Harry die Injektion mit der Betäubungslösung fertig gemacht hatte.

„So gut wie man hier drauf liegen kann." Schluchzte der Schwarzhaarige und warf einen angsterfüllten Blick zu Draco, der neben ihm stand.

„In Ordnung. Ich werde dir jetzt eine Spritze geben Adrian. Versuch dich bitte einfach zu entspannen. Es wird sich sicher komisch anfühlen, es ist als wirst du ohnmächtig. Kämpfe nicht dagegen an. Lass es einfach geschehen o.k.?" Severus küsste seinen Sohn noch einmal kurz auf die Stirn „Draco, würdest du dich auf die andere Seite setzten und seine Hand nehmen, vielleicht hilft es ein wenig gegen die Angst." Bat Severus und Draco griff sofort nach Harrys eiskalter Hand.

„So," der Tränkemeister hatte eine Vene am rechten Arm des Jungen gestaut und setzte nun sanft die Spritze an.

Beim Eintritt in die Ader, zuckte der Gryffindor leicht zusammen. Als er spürte, wie die Flüssigkeit in seine Vene lief schluchzte er noch einmal herrzeissend auf.

„Ruhig Adrian, ich bin da und pass auf dich auf. Keine Angst du hast es bald überstanden." Flüsterte Draco immer wieder und wieder, als der Kleine noch einmal weit die Augen aufriss, bevor er endgültig in die Schwärze der Narkose abglitt.

„Ist er ganz weg?" fragte Lucius und blickte seinen besten Freund fragend an, nachdem dieser die Vitalfunktionen überprüft hatte.

„Ja er schläft ganz tief und fest. Ich denke wir sollten jetzt anfangen."

Draco hielt noch immer Harrys Hand, als Lucius begann den Zauberspruch vorzubreiten. „Setzt dich bitte auf die Couch Draco." Forderte er mit strenger Stimme, denn er wusste dass sein Sohn nur mit Widerstand von Adrian wegzubringen war.

„In Ordnung Vater. Ich bin da, vergiss das nicht Adrian." Sagte er noch einmal leise und küsste sanft die Hand des Gryffindors bevor er der Anweisung Folge leistete.

„Nun, ich werde beginnen."

Lucius richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Jungen und begann leise immer wieder vor sich hinzumurmeln „ Corpus emuto tuus conspectus post Adrians desiderium. Tenere tuus animus et tuus cor."

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, ehe die Spitze des Zauberstabes anfing zu leuchten und sich das Licht durch einen kleinen Strahl mit Harrys Körper verband.

Draco wollte schon beruhigt aufatmen, dass scheinbar nichts schlimmes mit seinem Adrian passierte, bis dieser plötzlich von Krämpfen geschüttelt wurde.

„Es beginnt." Flüsterte Severus seinem Patensohn zu, der sich nun fest an der Hand des Zaubertränkemeisters festhielt.

Lucius Stimme war inzwischen immer mehr zu einem Grollen angeschwollen und umso öfter er die Worte wiederholte, um so mehr schien der Körper des Jungen auf dem Tisch zu beben. Schmerzerfüllte Laute verließen den Gryffindor und Severus drückte Draco fest an sich. Er fühlte die Schmerzen die sein Sohn hatte fast selbst und es war ihm nicht möglich Harry zu helfen.

Draco hatte inzwischen sein Gesicht in Severus Robe verborgen. Er konnte es nicht mit ansehen, wie sich der Körper des Jungen den er liebte, unter Krämpfen wand und so sah er auch nicht, wie sich der Gryffindor langsam veränderte.

Die vormals kurzen schwarzen Haare, wuchsen länger. Als sie Schulterlänge erreicht hatten, stoppten sie. Das Gesicht, dass vorher noch recht markant gewirkt hatte, wurde femininer. Die Wangenknochen verschoben sich nach oben und ein zartes Kinn und ein wunderschön sanft geschwungener Mund vervollständigte das neue Ich des Jungen. Die Narbe, die den Jungen über die ganzen Jahre gezeichnet hatte, war verschwunden.

Auch der Körper des Jungen begann sich zu verändern. Der alte Korpus von Harry wich einem schmalen und gut trainierten. Die Proportionen waren gut gewählt und passten hervorragend zu dem wunderschönen Antlitz.

Als die Verwandlung abgeschlossen war, gab es einen letzten Lichtblitz. Harry schrie noch einmal auf und sank dann erschöpft und immer noch bewusstlos zurück.

Lucius, der jetzt die Verbindung löste, sackte erschöpft auf den bereitgestellten Sessel.

„Es ist vollbracht." Sagte er leise und schüttelte über soviel Schönheit, die vor ihm lag den Kopf.

Auch Severus konnte nicht glauben was er sah. Sein Sohn war zu einem wunderschönen Geschöpf geworden. Perfekt, fast zu perfekt. „Draco, du kannst wieder schauen." Sagte er sanft zu seinem Patensohn, der sich nicht traute, sich wieder umzudrehen.

„Geh zu ihm." sprach der Tränkemeister aufmunternd auf ihn ein.

Draco straffte sich kurz und machte sich dann auf den Weg.


	20. Kapitel 22

**Hallo Ihr Lieben,**

**nun meine Güte… ich bin mal wieder überüberwältigt lächel… Es macht so einen Spass jeden Tag ein neues Kapitel online zu stellen, wenn man merkt, dass die Geschichte gemocht wird! Jetzt geht's auch bald nach Hogwarts mit den Jungen und das kann noch eine ganz schön turbulente Zeit werden g …..**

**Ich hoffe es gefällt Euch… ( freu mich schon wieder tierisch auf Eure Kommis! ) Viel Spass…**

**Eure Goldshadow**

**Kapitel 22**

Draco schluckte und musste mit den Tränen kämpfen, als er seinen „neuen" Adrian das erste Mal begutachtete. Er war so perfekt, dass der Anblick fast wehtat. „Du bist so wunderschön Adrian!" flüsterte er liebevoll und begann die Lederriemen zu öffnen. „Sei vorsichtig Draco, Adrians Körper ist schwach und zerbrechlich. Es eine Nacht dauern, bis er sich von den Strapazen erholt hat." Warnte Severus ihn mit einem Lächeln.

„Du hast ein Wunder vollbracht Lucius." Wandte der Tränkemeister sich nun seinem besten Freund zu. „Adrian wird niemand erkennen. Da bin ich mir sicher."

Lucius fühlte wie Erleichterung ihn durchströmte und er lachte auf. „Nein, erkennen wird ihn keiner, aber er wird sich vor Verehrerinnen und Verehrern kaum retten können."

Draco ruckte mit dem Kopf nach oben. Es war tatsächlich wahr. Adrian war so hübsch, dass er bestimmt jemand besseren als ihn finden würde.

Eine tiefe Traurigkeit beschlich ihn, die er aber sofort beiseite schob. Darüber konnte er sich auch noch später Gedanken machen. Jetzt galt es erstmal, Adrian an sein neues Ich zu gewöhnen.

Harry schlug vorsichtig die Augen auf. Er fühlte sich komisch. Zuerst bemerkte er, dass er alles um sich herum scharf sehen konnte. Der Junge liess seinen Blick schweifen und erkannte das es scheinbar tiefe Nacht sein musste. Der Mond schien sanft ins Fenster und warf ein weiches Licht ins Zimmer. Neben ihm im Bett entdeckte er Draco, der tief und fest schlief. Auf dem Sessel neben seinem Bett schnarchte sein Vater leise vor sich hin.

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf Harry´s Gesicht. Es war süss, wie die beiden sich um ihn kümmerten.

Vorsichtig um die anderen beiden nicht zu wecken, versuchte er seine neuen Körperteile zu bewegen. Er fühlte sich zwar sehr schwach, war aber dennoch fest entschlossen das Bett zu verlassen und sein neues Ich im Spiegel zu betrachten.

Mit leisen Schritten schlich er sich hinüber zum Bad und stellte sich dort vor den nun hell erleuchteten Spiegel.

Ein lautes „Wow" ließ die beiden „Bewacher" Harrys aufschrecken.

„Wo ist er?" fragte Draco verschlafen und rubbelte sich den Schlafsand aus den Augen.

„Ich schätze mal im Bad." Antwortete Severus und gähnte, während er aufstand um seinem Jungen bei der Entdeckung seines neuen Körpers beizustehen.

„Es ist Wahnsinn!" jubelte Harry mit einem glücklichen Lächeln im Gesicht und strich an seinem Körper auf und ab. Schaut euch mein Gesicht an!" rief er aufgeregt. „Genauso hab ich es mir immer gewünscht."

„Deine Augen!" Draco konnte es nicht fassen, die schon vorher so ausdrucksvollen grünen Augen hatten nun die Farbe glänzender Smaragde.

„Sie sind der absolute Wahnsinn!" bestätigte aus Severus und drückte seinen Jungen an sich.

„Adrian Severus Snape, du bist eine echte Schönheit!" sagte er stolz. „Niemand wird glauben können, dass du mein Sohn bist." Sagte der Lehrer lachend und zog Draco ebenfalls an sich.

„So denn, ich denke den Rest werden wir morgen erkunden Adrian. Es wird Zeit das du wieder das Bett hütest. Du bist noch sehr schwach." Sagte Severus bestimmt und schon die beiden Jungen zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

Am nächsten Morgen begrüßte die warme Sonne die drei Langschläfer. Narzissa, Lucius und Blaise hatten die drei extra lange schlafen lassen, doch jetzt war es mit 11 Uhr wirklich Zeit zu Frühstücken.

„Guten morgen!" sagte Lucius laut und augenblicklich schreckten die drei Personen, die noch eben so friedlich geschlummert hatten, aus ihren Träumen.

„Wie spät ist es?" murmelte Severus verschlafen und streckte seine verspannten Schultern nach hinten.

„Bereits nach 11 Uhr Severus." Sagte Narzissa mit einem liebevollen Lächeln. „Blaise sitzt schon im Esszimmer und kann es kaum noch erwarten unseren neuen Adrian zu betrachten! Du siehst toll aus!" fügte sie noch hinzu.

„Na dann sollten wir langsam aufstehen." Grummelte Draco leise und hielt sich schützend die Decke vor die Augen, da die Sonnenstrahlen in seinen Augen schmerzten.

Keine halbe Stunde später waren die drei Herren angezogen und machten sich auf den Weg ins Esszimmer.

„Halleluja Adrian!" rief Blaise und betrachtete Harry mit grossen Augen. „Du siehst ja gigantisch gut aus."

Harrys zarte Haut färbte sich rosa und er nickte dankbar. „Ich bin zufrieden." Kam es leise von ihm, während er den Stuhl nach hinten zog und sich setzte.

Nach dem Frühstück zog Lucius noch einmal die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Soweit haben wir nun fast alle Vorbereitungen getroffen Adrian. Severus wird dich morgen in der Schule anmelden und dann haben wir nur noch das Einsetzten der Blockade vor uns."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Hoffentlich war das nicht wieder so eine furchtbare Prozedur. Er hatte zwar von den Schmerzen bei seiner Veränderung nicht viel mitbekommen, aber dennoch hatte er Angst so etwas noch einmal zu erleben.

„Du brauchst keine Sorge zu haben Adrian." Sagte Narzissa, die den Jungen in seiner Reaktion beobachtet hatte. „Die Blockade ist vollkommen schmerzlos. Ich denke wir werden es heute nach dem Abendessen machen und dann noch einmal über die Geschichte sprechen, die du deinen Mitschülern erzählen wirst."

Draco kratzte sich am Kopf. Daran hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht. Sie mussten eine schlüssige Erklärung haben, wo Adrian die ganzen Jahre gesteckt hatte, sonst könnte vielleicht doch irgendjemand hinter da Geheimnis kommen.

„Dumbledore können wir also sicher ausschalten, aber was ist mit dem Dunklen Lord?" fragte Blaise und blickte die Erwachsenen fragend an. „Die Verbindung, die Adrian bis jetzt über die Narbe hatte, ist gekappt worden. Ich denke er wird in Hogwart sicher sein, weil der Dunkle Lord ihn dort nicht vermuten wird." Antwortete Severus zuversichtlich.

„Dann können wir ja ganz beruhigt sein." Freute sich Draco und liess sich nach hinten gegen die Lehne sinken. „Ja ich bin mir da ziemlich sicher und ausserdem bin ich ja auch vor Ort." Der Tränkemeister verzog sein Gesicht zu einem fiesen Grinsen, dass dem seiner Zaubertränkestunden glich.

„Pfui! Ich dachte ich müsste dich nie wieder so sehen!" kicherte Harry übermütig. „Wenn du Blödsinn machst mein Junge, dann bin ich schneller wieder der Lehrer den du so gehasst hast, als du gucken kannst!"

„In welches Haus wirst du eigentlich kommen? Schliesslich bist du ja eigentlich vom Wesen immer noch der edle Gryffindor." Blaises blaue Augen sprühten vor Schalk.

„Ich hatte damals die Wahl zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin und habe nur wegen einer bestimmten Person hier am Tisch die Löwenhöhle gewählt."

Jeder am Tisch runzelte die Stirn, nur Draco rutschte immer tiefer auf seinem Stuhl.

„Du hattest die Auswahl?" fragte Severus überrascht. „Wer von uns hat dich denn von Slytherin weggetrieben?"

Ein überlegendes Grinsen schlich sich auf Harrys feines Gesicht, bevor er den Arm hob und auf Draco zeigte. „Dieser Herr hier. Er hat mir meine ersten Freunde schlecht gemacht. War arrogant und zickig. Genau das was ich an Menschen immer verabscheute und da er unbedingt nach Slytherin wollte, wollte ich überall anders hin."

Die Erwachsensen am Tisch warfen sich belustigte Blicke zu. „Ach unser Herr Sohn war Schuld. Na das ist doch interessant." Sagte Lucius und fixierte seinen Sohn. „Nur gut, dass sich jetzt alles zum Guten gewandt hat mit euch beiden." Der Unterton in der Stimme des alten Malfoys war nicht zu überhören.

„Ja, ich bin auch sehr froh darüber und hoffe, dass der Hut mich nach Slytherin schickt."

„Das ist mein Sohn." Sagte Severus stolz und strich dem Jungen neben ihm über die im Nacken zusammen gefassten Haare.

Die letzten Tage in Malfoy Manor waren schnell vergangen und Harry hatte inzwischen die Geschichte die sie sich alle gemeinsam ausgedacht hatten so verinnerlicht, dass er keine Angst mehr vor dem Zusammentreffen mit den anderen Schülern hatte.

„Seit ihr fertig?" fragte Lucius und blickte gespannt ins Zimmer, indem Harry bereits auf seinen gepackten Koffern wartete.

„Ja alles in Ordnung. Wie transportiere ich Origo?" fragte der schwarzhaarige Junge und streichelte dem weissen Panther sanft über den Kopf.

„Du nimmst ihn einfach an einer Leine in den Zug mit. Severus hat bereits bei deiner Anmeldung in Hogwarts mitgeteilt, dass du einen Panther mitbringen wirst."

„Was hat eigentlich Dumbledore zu Dad´s überraschender Vaterschaft gesagt?" Harry hatte ganz vergessen seinen Vater danach zu fragen.

„Er war wohl ein wenig misstrauisch, aber unsere Geschichte ist dank einiger Bestechungen im Ministerium so wasserdicht, dass Dumbledore keine Chance hatte, zu erkennen wer du wirklich bist."

„Gut, ich möchte nämlich nicht, dass Dad in Schwierigkeiten gerät. Wegen mir." Er richtete den Blick auf den Boden.

Lucius, der die kurze Unzulänglichkeit bemerkte schritt auf ihn zu und hob mit einem Finger das Kinn des Jungen an.

„Über deinen Dad brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Er ist im Moment der glücklichste Mann der Erde. Er liebt dich abgöttisch und würde alles für dich tun."

Die Worte ließen Harry lächeln. Ja, wer hätte je gedacht das Severus Snape, der böse Zaubertranklehrer einmal ein liebevoller Vater sein würde.


	21. Kapitel 23

**Hallo Ihr Lieben,**

**hier schon wieder ein neues Kapitelchen.. ein dickes Dankeschön an alle Reviewer! Ihr seit die Besten und es kommen immer mehr dazu! jubel und vor Freude durch die Gegend hüpf…**

**Jetzt wird es langsam interessant, denn Harry/Adrian kommt nach Hogwarts. Mal sehen, ob Draco es noch lange schafft, seine Gefühle für Adrian so zu verbergen, dass dieser es nicht doch mitbekommt zwinker…**

**Das nächste Kapitel kommt erst Dienstag ( bitte nicht mit Eiern oder Tomaten schmeissen ), aber ich nehme mir dieses Wochenende schreibfrei lach..**

**Ich hoffe Euch gefällt das Kapitel und ich höre wieder von Euch**

**Eure Goldshadow**

**Kapitel 23**

Eine Stunde später standen sie bereits am Bahnhof von Kings Kross.

„Sieh mal, die begaffen dich alle, als wärst du ein Tier." Knurrte Draco angenervt und versuchte die Jungen und Mädchen die seinen Adrian neugierig beäugten, mit Blicken zu erdolchen.

„Draco, denk an deine Contenance." Ermahnte ihn Lucius streng. „Ein Malfoy hat in der Öffentlichkeit keine Gefühle zu zeigen. Verstanden?" Der Blonde zuckte bei den harschen Worten seines Vaters zusammen und so verfehlten sie ihre Wirkung nicht. Draco setzte augenblicklich seine undurchdringbare Maske auf und bewegte sich nun erhaben auf die Tür des Zuges zu.

„Komm Adrian, lass uns ein Abteil suchen." Sagte er laut und blickte seinen Vater beleidigt an."

„Möchtest du dich nicht von deinem Vater verabschieden?" fragte Adrian vorsichtig und sah unsicher zu Lucius.

„Auf Wiedersehen Vater." Sagte er kurz angebunden und hob seinen Koffer in den Zug. „Wir sehen uns in den Winterferien." Er nickte seinem Vater kurz zu und verschwand dann mit seinem Gepäck im Wagon.

„Tut mir leid, Lucius." Entschuldigte sich Adrian für seinen Freund und blickte den grossen Blonden Mann vor sich traurig an. „Danke für alles, was du für mich getan hast! Ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald wieder." Flüsterte er dem Älteren ins Ohr, als er ihn noch einmal kurz zum Abschied umarmte.

„So nun aber los Adrian." Lucius schluckte denn auch ihm fiel es schwer, die Maske auf der richtigen Stelle zu behalten.

Adrian wurde an der Tür direkt von Draco und Blaise empfangen. „Komm schon, ich habe uns schon ein Abteil gesucht!" zischte der Blonde noch immer gereizt und schubste auf dem Weg dorthin eine Erstklässlerin unwirsch zur Seite.

„Tut ihm leid, er ist nur ein bisschen.." wollte Adrian Draco´s Verhalten entschuldigen, doch dieser zog ihn weiter. „Los jetzt."

Als sich die Tür zum Abteil öffnete, erblickte der Schwarzhaarige bereits ein Mädchen das er schon seit längerem kannte und nicht gerade zu seinen besten Freunden zählte. „Millicent, dass hier ist Adrian und sein Panther Origo." Stellte Blaise den noch etwas verunsicherten Jungen mit seinem Panther an der Leine vor.

„Hi, ich bin Milli. Schön dich kennen zulernen Adrian." Sagte sie freundlich und bückte sich kurz um Origo sanft über den Kopf zu streicheln. Das sonst so bösartige Lächeln, dass er an dem etwas dicklichen Mädchen kannte, war plötzlich warm und herzlich.

„Komm setz dich und erzähl mal wo du und dein süßer Kater jetzt auf einmal her kommt. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Professor Snape ein Kind hat!"

Draco, der inzwischen die Koffer in den Ablagen verstaut hatte, schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke Adrian sollte die Geschichte nachher allen erzählen. Sonst hat er heute Abend keine Stimme mehr, wenn er sie jetzt jedem einzeln erzählt."

Das Mädchen mit den hellbraunen Haaren und den haselnussbraunen Augen nickte verständnisvoll. „Da hast du Recht Draco. Aber eins muss ich sagen, dass Professor Snape einen so hübschen jungen Mann zu Stande bringt." Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht, während sie Adrian noch einmal von oben bis unten hin musterte.

„Deine Mom muss eine wunderhübsche Frau gewesen sein. Ich denke du hast sehr viel von ihr. Dein Gesicht ist unheimlich feminin und deine dunkelgrünen Augen sind echt der Hammer!"

Blaise, der immer zwischen Draco und Milli hin und herschaute, fing an zu kichern. Bei jedem Wort, dass das Mädchen mehr Adrians positives Äusseres hervorhob, wurde Draco roter im Gesicht. Die Wut die sich langsam in ihm aufstaute war förmlich spürbar, bis Adrian irgendwann sagte „Hey Draco, geht's dir nicht gut? Du bist so rot im Gesicht." Blaise, der sich bis eben noch zurückhalten konnte, prustet nun laut los und warf Milli einen viel sagenden Blick zu, die diesen Wink auch sofort verstand.

„Mir, mir, nein mir geht's gut." Keuchte Draco und versuchte innerlich bis 10 zu zählen. Er musste unbedingt versuchen, seine Eifersucht in den Griff zu bekommen, ansonsten würde in den nächsten Wochen sicher noch ein Unglück geschehen.

„Dann ist ja gut." Sagte Adrian unschuldig und setzte sich nun beruhigt in seinen Sitz zurück und zog ein Buch heraus, dass ihm sein Vater kurz vor der Abreise gegeben hatte.

„Draciiii" eine kreischende Stimme durchschnitt das Abteil, als Pansy Parkinson die Tür aufriss. „Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht!" fiepste sie und alle Sitzenden verzogen genervt das Gesicht. „Was willst du Parkinson?" zischte Draco gefährlich und beschoss sie mit seinem patentierten Malfoy-Blick.

„Ach Draci, ich habe dich so lange nicht gesehen, mach ein wenig Platz für mich." Sagte die kleine dunkelhaarige Slytherin und schubste Adrian, der sie mit grossen Augen ansah, einfach ohne Kommentar zur Seite.

„Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein?" schnauzte er das Mädchen neben sich und packte sie hart am Arm.

„Draci, was ist denn los?" fragte sie Pansy scheinheilig und blickte den Eisprinzen mit Hundeaugen an.

„Was los ist? Du kommst hier rein, schreist rum und schubst Adrian so mir nichts dir nichts zur Seite. Was fällt dir ein?" Draco hatte die Stimme erhoben und schrie nun fast das Mädchen neben ihm an.

„Ich, ich.." stotterte sie und blickte auf einmal in die wütenden Augen von Origo, der sich knurrend vor sie gestellt hatte.

„Ich denke es wäre besser, wenn du das Abteil jetzt verlässt." Sagte Blaise ruhig um die Situation ein wenig zu entschärfen.

„Aber, aber Draci, wir, wir gehören doch…" die letzten Worte konnte sie nicht mehr fertig sprechen, denn unter dem Knurren von Origo wurde Pansy durch den Blonden mit einem unsanften Schubs aus dem Abteil geworfen.

„Bei Merlin, diese Frau ist schlimmer als die Pest!" stöhnte Draco auf, nachdem er sich wieder neben Adrian fallen liess.

„Sie hat dich halt einfach gern." Antwortete der Schwarzhaarige leise und streichelte seinen immer noch aufgeregten Panther sanft über den Kopf.

„Ich sie aber nicht! Wann begreift dieses furchtbare Weib einfach, dass ich jemand anderes liebe!" schrie Draco, der sich erneut in Rage geredet hatte.

Nach diesen Worten verstummte er plötzlich und eine Totenstille war zwischen den Jugendlichen eingetreten.

„Ah ha." Sagte Milli mit einem frechen Grinsen. „Wer ist denn der oder die Glückliche Draco?"

„Lasst mich doch einfach in Ruhe." Schnautzte er hochroten Kopfes das Mädchen ihm gegenüber an und griff nach dem Buch, dass Adrian während der Streiterei zur Seite gelegt hatte.

„Ich glaube der Eisprinz möchte nicht darüber reden." kicherte Blaise und zwinkerte Adrian verschwörend zu.

Der Rest der Fahrt verlief ruhig, denn keiner traute sich mehr, den Blonden anzusprechen. Dieser sass immer noch grummelnd hinter seinem Buch und überlegte, wie er aus dieser verfahrenen Situation wieder heraus kommen würde.

Er war froh, dass Adrian sehr taktvoll war und ihn sicher nicht noch einmal darauf ansprechen würde. Bei Milli aber, war er sich da nicht so sicher.

Eineinhalb Stunden später waren sie endlich in Hogwarts angekommen. „Du musst sicher mit den Erstklässlern gehen." Meinte Blaise, als sie durch das Portal schritten. „Mr.Snape!" erklang schon eine Adrian sehr wohlbekannte Stimme. „Würden sie mir bitte folgen!" Prof. McGonagall stand oben am Treppenansatz und deutet dem Schwarzhaarigen ihr zu folgen.

„Dann bis später." Sagte er schnell und warf Draco, Milli und Blaise noch schnell ein schüchternes Lächeln zu.

„Adrian, schön sie kennenzulernen." Prof.McGonagall lächelte den neuen Schüler freundlich an. „Ich war überrascht zu hören, dass Severus ein Kind hat, aber sie scheinen ihm wirklich gut gelungen zu sein." Sagte sie mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.

„Ja, ich war auch sehr überrascht, dass ich nach so vielen Jahren allein in einem Zaubererheim meinen Vater wieder sehe!"

„Schön. Ich werde ihnen nun erklären, wie es hier nun für sie weiter geht." Während sie die Prozedur erklärte, bewegten sie sich raschen Schrittes auf den Festsaal zu. „Haben sie alles verstanden?" Adrian nickte. Er hatte extra ein paar Zwischenfragen zu den Häusern gestellt, um den Schein aufrecht zu halten, er hätte Hogwarts noch nie im Leben vorher besucht.

„Gut. Dann werde ich ihnen jetzt diese Tür öffnen und sie gehen gerade aus, vorbei an den Tischreihen. Vorn vor der langen Lehrertafel steht ein Stuhl. Auf dem nehmen sie Platz und warten, bis ich mit dem sprechenden Hut zu ihnen trete."

„In Ordnung." Adrian atmete noch einmal tief durch, strich sich eine vorwitzige Strähne hinter sein Ohr und schritt durch die nun weit geöffnete Flügeltür.

Der Lärm, der noch vor Sekunden auch draußen zu hören gewesen war, verstummte. Alle Augen waren nun auf ihn gerichtet. Langsam und mit leicht unsicheren Tritten bewegte er sich an den tuschelnden Reihen vorbei. Dabei schnappte er immer wieder Wortfetzen wie „Man ist der süss!" , „Schau mal diese grünen Augen." „Den schnapp ich mir." auf.

Adrian, dem die viele Aufmerksamkeit unangenehm war, blickte auf den Boden und merkte, wie sich seine Nackenhäärchen vor Unwohlsein aufstellten.

Als er fast vorn angekommen war hob er seinen Blick und erkannte sofort seinen Vater, der ihm aufmunternd, allerdings mit seinem strengen Lehrergesicht, zunickte.

Mit klopfendem Herzen liess er sich auf dem dreibeinigen Holzstuhl nieder und liess seinen Blick suchend über die Schüler gleiten.

Erst als er Draco erblickte, der ihm sanft zulächelte und Blaise der ihm mit einem „Daumenhoch" Zeichen zu verstehen gab, dass alles in Ordnung war, wurde er ruhiger.

„So Mr.Snape." sagte Prof.McGonagall, die inzwischen mit dem Hut neben den Jungen getreten war. „Dann wollen wir mal schauen, in welches Haus sie in Zukunft gehören werden."

Es dauerte keine Sekunde, nachdem Adrian den Hut auf seinem Kopf, als dieser bereits anfing mit ihm zu reden. „Ah ha, dich kenne ich doch. Hast dich aber ganz schön verändert! Nicht schlecht, muss ich sagen. Ich spüre, du willst nicht wieder nach Gryffindor! Slytherin ist dir lieber? Na gut dann also…" Adrian hielt die Luft an, als auch schon laut „Slyhterin" durch den Saal hallte.

Er riss den Hut vom Kopf und suchte den Blick seines Vaters, der ihn Stolz vom Lehrertisch anblickte und nun auf den Tischer der Slytherins deutete.

Mit brausendem Applaus wurde er am Tisch begrüsst und sofort von Draco in eine feste Umarmung gezogen. „Ich bin so froh Adrian. Willkommen in der Schlangengrube."


	22. Kapitel 24

**Hallo Ihr Lieben,**

**heute nur ein kurzes Kapitel ( hatte Stress ). Ich hoffe es gefällt Euch trotzdem und ich kann es ermöglichen, dass das morgige etwas länger wird….**

**So denn, viel Spass und ich habe Euch wie immer zum Knuddeln gern**

**Eure Goldshadow**

**Kapitel 24**

Adrian war wie in einer Art Trance gefangen und bekam gar nicht wirklich mit, wie er von seinen neuen Mitschülern begrüsst wurde. Die letzten Stunden waren anstrengend und aufregend für ihn gewesen und es gab soviel Neues, das sein Gehirn erst verarbeiten musste. Von überall waren Fragen zu hören und irgendwann schloss der ehemalige Gryffindor einfach die Augen, um dem Stimmengewirr ein wenig zu entgehen.

„Geht es dir nicht gut?" fragte Draco besorgt, denn Adrian wurde von Minute zu Minute blasser. Als dieser nicht reagierte, schüttelte er den anderen leicht, worauf hin dieser nur leise antwortete „Bring mich hier bitte weg, Draco. Es ist einfach zu viel."

Die anderen am Tisch, die eben diese Worte auch vernommen hatten verstummten. Ihnen wurde bewusst, wie sehr sie ihren neuen Slytherin überfallen hatten und entschuldigten sich auch sogleich.

„Schon gut." Draco nickte seinen Mitschülern zu und griff Adrian sanft und die Arme. „Komm wir gehen. Ich denke dein Vater wird uns unten in den Kerkern bereits erwarten."

Der Dunkelhaarige stand auf und hatte das Gefühl, seine Beine würden aus Wackelpudding bestehen.

„Was ist bloss mit mir los?" fragte er Draco leise, als sie gemeinsam die Halle verliessen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Du bist noch immer nicht wirklich genesen und der Tag heute war sehr sehr anstrengend für dich. Emotional muss dich alles hier sehr mitgenommen haben und jetzt reagiert dein Körper darauf, da du das, deiner Seele nicht erlaubst."

Adrian hörte die Worte und spürte sogleich wie wahr sie waren. Es hatte ihm weh getan, die anderen zu sehen. Wie Ron und Hermine auch ohne ihn am Gryffindortisch lachten und glücklich schienen. Alle seine Freunde, die er so vermisst hatte, schienen ihn einfach vergessen zu haben.

„Komm jetzt." Forderte der Blonde Adrian auf weiterzugehen, denn dieser hatte sich, ganz in Gedanken, an eine Steinstatue gelehnt und den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet.

Severus hatte die seltsame Wandlung seines Sohnes vom Lehrertisch aus beobachtet und hatte im selben Moment wie die beiden Jungen, den Tisch verlassen.

Als diese dann durch die Tür zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum traten, wartete er bereits mit besorgtem Gesicht.

„Was ist denn los?" fragte er sanft und brachte seinen Sohn mit sanfter Gewalt dazu, ihm in die Augen zu schauen.

„Sie, sie haben mich…" stotterte Adrian und versuchte den fragenden Augen seines Vaters auszuweichen.

„Sie haben was?" fragte dieser erneut und liess nicht zu, dass sich der Schwarzhaarige in sich selbst verkroch.

„Sie haben mich vergessen !" schrie Adrian und ein lauter Schluchzer durchbrach die nach den Worten eingetretene Stille.

„Ach Adrian." Der Tränkemeister sah seinen Sohn traurig an. Er wusste, dass es sicher nicht leicht für ihn werden würde, seine Freunde wieder zu sehen, aber dass sein Kleiner so darunter leiden würde, hatte er nicht gedacht.

„Ruhig." Seufzte er und fühlte, wie Adrian an seiner Brust von den schweren Schluchzern geschüttelt wurde. „Draco, schau bitte ob euer Zimmer schon fertig ist. Ich denke ich werde Adrian einen Schlaftrank zur Beruhigung geben müssen."

Der Blonden nickte und machte sich sofort auf den Weg. Eigentlich hatte er sich auf die Einweihung ihres gemeinsamen Zimmers gefreut, aber leider schien seine Hoffnung nicht aufzugehen.

„So, komm jetzt." Sagte Severus bestimmt und hob seinen Sohn vorsichtig auf seine Arme.

„Was soll ich den anderen sagen?" fragte Draco unsicher, als sein Onkel den Raum betrat.

„Erzähl einfach, dass er starke Kreislaufprobleme hatte. Beantworte bitte alle ihre Fragen. Denk dran, dich an unsere Geschichte zu halten." Ermahnte er seinen Patensohn, bevor er Adrian sanft auf das Himmelbett am Fenster niederließ.

Dieser krampfte sich sofort in das neben ihm liegende silberne Kissen und war noch immer nicht zu beruhigen.

„Mein Kleiner, bitte beruhig dich." Flüsterte Severus immer wieder und strich seinem Jungen sanft über den Rücken.

„Ich weiss, dass es schwer für dich ist, aber du hast jetzt neue Freunde. Du hast Draco, Blaise, Milli. Adrian, mach es dir doch bitte nicht so schwer." Flehte er fast, als nach einer Viertelstunde noch immer keine Besserung eingetreten war.

„Es hat keinen Sinn mehr mein Liebling. Komm trink das." Er hatte inzwischen eine kleine Phiole mit einer dunkelgrünen Flüssigkeit aus seiner Manteltasche geholt, die er seinem Sohn nun vor den Mund hielt. Ohne sich zu wehren, nahm er das Medikament zu sich und sackte dann wieder zurück in die Kissen.

„So, jetzt geht's dir gleich besser." Sagte Severus und deckte seinen Sohn noch einmal liebevoll zu.

Draco wartete unterdessen im Gemeinschaftsraum auf seine Schulkollegen, die sich auch wenig später um ihn versammelt hatten.

Erneut wurden Fragen wild durcheinander gestellt, die Draco aber mit einem wütenden Augenaufschlag zum verstummen brachte.

„Gut, ihr wollt also Antworten?" fragte er mehr oder weniger rhetorisch in den Raum hinein.

Von allen Seiten erklang sofort zustimmende Worte.

„Gut." Begann er und suchte Blaise, der ihm aufmunternd zunickte.

„Wie ihr bereits mitbekommen habt, ist Adrian der Sohn von Prof.Snape. Ihr habt euch sicher gewundert, wo Adrian die ganzen Jahre gesteckt hat und warum Prof.Snape nie was von seinem Sohn erzählte." Zustimmendes Nicken durchlief die Zuhörer und Draco fuhr fort. „Es war so, dass Prof. Snape über all die Jahre nach Adrians Geburt keine Ahnung hatte, wo sich sein Sohn aufhielt. Adrians Mutter hatte ihn kurz nach der Geburt verlassen und so war der Kontakt zu seinem Kind verloren gegangen." Der Blonde liess die Worte kurz wirken, bis er fortsetzte „Adrian kam dann mit drei Jahren in ein Zaubererheim, da seine Mutter an einer schweren Krankheit verstarb und lebte dort, bis er in den Ferien durch Zufall von seinem Vater gefunden wurde." Erneut brandeten Fragen auf, doch auch diese unterband der junge Malfoy mit einer einzigen Handbewegung. „Wie er ihn gefunden hat, wollt ihr wissen! Durch einen Zufall trafen sich die beiden in einem Laden in Schottland. Sie kamen ins Gespräch und da Adrian seinem Vater ein Bild von seiner Mutter zeigte, ergab eins das andere und so ist er nun hier in Hogwarts gelandet."

„Wie kommt es das er so toll aussieht? Hast du das Bild von seiner Mutter gesehen?" fragte eine Zweitklässlerin schüchtern „Prof.Snape ist ja nun nicht gerade das, was man eine Schönheit nennt." Fügte sie noch hinzu.

„Ja habe ich. Sie war eine wunderschöne Frau und ich denke, dass Adrian sehr viel von ihr mit auf den Weg bekommen hat." Antwortete Blaise, der sah, dass Draco mal wieder mit einer kleinen Eifersuchtsattacke zu kämpfen hatte.

„Ach ja und um eines möchte ich euch bitten. Adrian ist zur Zeit noch sehr labil, was seine Seelenlage angeht. Es hat sich für ihn soviel verändert in den letzten Wochen. Nehmt ein bisschen Rücksicht und passt auf ihn auf, ja?" Blaise suchte die Blicke seiner Mitschüler und erntete nur zustimmendes Gemurmel.

„Sehr gut." Brummte Draco nun und erhob sich langsam. „Denkt dran, wer ihm ein Haar krümmt, oder ihm sonst zu nahe kommt…" Blaise kicherte „Das soll heißen, dass Adrian unter dem persönlichen Schutz unseres Eisprinzen steht. Klar?"

„Genau Blaise. So und nun gute Nacht." Damit drehte sich der Blonde um und ging schnurstracks in sein Zimmer, in dem ihm ein völlig erschreckendes Bild vorfand.


	23. Kapitel 25

**Hallo Ihr Lieben,**

**ja ich weiss, ich bin böse weil ich immer Cliffi´s mache… aber das ist bei mir wirklich beim Schreiben so. Ich höre genau dann an der Stelle auf und schreibe am nächsten Tag weiter.. Also keine geplante Quälerei für Euch…**

**So denn, über eine Kommi würde ich mich wie immer freuen!**

**Eure Goldshadow**

**Kapitel 25**

„Severus, was ist los?" fragte Draco erschrocken, als er sah wie seinem Patenonkel Tränen der Verzweiflung über die Wangen liefen.

„Ach Draco." Sagte er leise und versuchte seine Stimme fest klingen zu lassen. „Es tut mir so weh Adrian so unglücklich zu sehen! Es ist wie ein Stich ins Herz. Ich kann ihm nicht helfen. Vielleicht hätten wir ihm damals seinen Wunsch lassen sollen."

Draco´s Herz setzte aus. Er hatte die letzten Tage und Wochen versucht, Adrians Wunsch zu verdrängen, doch hatte Severus nicht vielleicht Recht?

„Onkel Sev, sag so was nicht!" bat er den schwarzhaarigen Mann leise und auch ihm standen Tränen in den Augen.

„Ich weiss, ich sollte mich zusammen reissen." Schalt sich der Tränkemeister selbst „ Aber ich bin doch auch nur ein Mensch." Damit liess er seinen Kopf erneut in die Hände sinken und schniefte Herz zerreißend.

„Es ist vollkommen in Ordnung Onkel Sev." Versuchte der Blonde seinen Onkel zu beruhigen. „Lass es raus, dann fühlst du dich bestimmt besser."

Auch wenn es Severus mehr als unangenehm war, seine Schwäche so vor seinem Patenkind zu zeigen, liess er sich in eine tröstende Umarmung ziehen.

„Siehst du, es geht schon besser oder?" fragte Draco nach fünf Minuten, als die Tränen langsam versiegten.

„Danke Draco. Es ist mir wirklich peinlich, dass du mich so siehst." Die schwarzen Augen schlugen sich erneut auf den Boden. „Eigentlich sollte ich dich trösten." Fuhr er fort.

„Hör sofort auf Severus Snape." Sagte der Blonde gespielt streng. „Ich bin genauso für dich da, wie du für mich. Verstanden?"

Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf das gerötete Gesicht des Tränkemeisters. „Passt du auf ihn auf?" fragte er und suchte in den eisgrauen Augen nach Zustimmung.

„Natürlich, du weißt wie sehr ich Adrian mag. Ich würde ihn nie im Stich lassen."

Die Worte reichten Severus und somit verließ er, nach einem kurzen Gute Nacht Kuß, für Adrian, das Zimmer.

Als Adrian am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte er sich noch immer wie erschlagen. Das helle Licht, dass das Fenster neben seinem Bett herein warf blendete ihn und so brauchte er lange, bis er die Augen richtig öffnen konnte.

„Guten morgen, Schlafmütze." Sagte Draco grinsend, der auf dem Bett gegenüber sass und seinen Besen polierte.

„Wie spät ist es?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige und rieb sich müde über die Augen.

„Gleich halb neun. Ich denke du solltest dich langsam mal zum Frühstück fertig machen. Nur gut, dass heute noch keine Schule ist."

Adrian nickte und blickte sich dann erstmal im Zimmer um. „Ist das dein Ziimmer, dass Du früher auch schon hattest?" fragte der Junge und bestaunte die wunderschönen kirschbaumfarbenen Möbel.

„Ja, das ist mein altes Zimmer. Eigentlich wollte Severus ja, dass du ein Einzelzimmer bekommst, aber ich konnte ihn überzeugen, dass es für dich besser wäre, mit mir zusammen zu wohnen."

„Das hast du gut gemacht." Sagte Adrian und stand auf, um sich alles noch einmal genauer anzusehen.

Helle Tapeten, dunkelgrüner Teppich und zwei große Himmelbetten waren das Erste, was dem Jungen auffiel. Die Möbel, auch in zweifacher Ausfertigung befanden sich jeweils gegenüber an den Wänden, neben den auch aus Kirschholz gefertigten Betten.

„Wo ist das Bad?" fragte Adrian nach einigen Minuten, denn eine Tür die zu einem Badezimmer führte, konnte er nicht entdecken.

„Tja." Sagte Draco überlegen grinsend. „Die ist versteckt." Der ehemalige Gryffindor sah seinen Freund fragend an „Warum?"

„Ganz einfach. Eigentlich haben wir einen Gemeinschaftswaschraum, aber ich wäre kein Malfoy, hätte ich keinen eigenen."

Adrian schüttelte über soviel Arroganz den Kopf. „Du bist furchtbar!"

„Ich weiß." Mit einem frechen Augenaufschlag sprang Draco vom Bett auf und lief zu einem Stein, der ein bisschen aus der Wand herausstand. „Hier schau, zwischen meinem Schreibtisch und dem Schrank steht hier dieser Stein heraus. Du berührst ihn und drehst ein wenig daran. Und woila…."

Adrian wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Die Steinwand verschob sich und zu Tage trat ein wunderschönes aus Mamor bestehendes Badezimmer.

Die Toilette war durch eine Mauer vom Rest abgetrennt In der Mitte befand sich eine riesige Runde Wanne und jeweils links und rechts davon standen auf Marmorsäulen zwei Waschbecken.

„Wow!" entwich es dem Schwarzhaarigen. „Ein bisschen bescheidener ging es nicht oder?" fragte er und lachte.

„Nur meinem Stand entsprechend. Schliesslich werde ich hier nicht umsonst Slytherinprinz genannt."

„Draco, Draco, es gibt noch andere Werte im Leben." Sagte Adrian auf einmal ernst, griff sich die Sachen, die ihm der Blonde am Fußende des Bettes bereit gelegt hatte und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort ins Badezimmer und verschloss die Tür.

Draco war wie vom Donner gerührt. Noch eben hatten die Beiden herumgealbert und im nächsten Moment…

Ihm blieb keine Zeit mehr, weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn ein lautes Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Seit ihr schon wach?" hörte er die, durch die Tür gedämpfte, Stimme seines besten Freundes Blaise Zabini.

Der blonde Eisprinz griff genervt nach seinem Zauberstab und liess mit einer einfachen Handbewegung den Schließmechanismus aufspringen.

„Morgen Draco." Sagte Blaise und schritt einfach, ohne auf eine weitere Einladung zu warten ins Zimmer. „Wo ist Adrian?"

„Im Bad. Ich dachte es ginge ihm nach seinem Zusammenbruch gestern besser. Aber so richtig sicher bin ich mir nicht."

„Mach dir nicht zuviel Sorgen Draco. Wir werden heute etwas machen, was ihn ein bisschen von seinen schwermütigen Gedanken abbringt."

„Guten morgen Blaise." Adrians Stimme durchschnitt die kurze Stille, die nach Blaises Vorschlag eingetreten war.

„Oh guten morgen. Schön das du auf bist. Ich habe einen Bärenhunger, ausserdem habe ich schon einen richtig guten Plan für den Tag."

Adrian zog belustigt eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Gut, dann lasst uns frühstücken gehen."

Das Frühstück verlief wesentlich ruhiger, als das chaotische Abendessen am letzten Tag. Alle Slytherins hielten sich bewusst mit Fragen zurück und wenn holten sie sich vorher per Augenkontakt die Zustimmung des Eisprinzen ein.

„Sag Adrian, bist du auch so begabt, was Zaubertränke angeht?" fragte Milli irgendwann, als sie sich gerade ihr Marmeladenbrötchen zu Ende geschmiert hatte.

Adrian überlegte einen Moment, damit er jetzt nichts Falsches sagte „Na ja, ich denke ich habe eher die Fähigkeiten meiner Mutter geerbt. Im Brauen bin ich eher Durchschnitt."

Als er das sagte, wanderte sein Blick automatisch zum Lehrertisch und suchte den Augenkontakt zu seinem Vater.

„Was ist denn mit meinem Dad?" fragte Adrian erschrocken an Draco gewandt, als er die dicken schwarzen Augenränder sah, die Severus von der letzten Nacht behalten hatte.

„Ich denke dein Vater hat einfach schlecht geschlafen." Versuchte der Blonde das Aussehen seines Patenonkels herunter zu spielen.

„Hoffentlich habe ich ihm keinen Kummer bereitet." Adrian hatte bei der Erkenntnis, dass er vielleicht der Auslöser gewesen war, die Augen weit aufgerissen.

„Nein, nein. Severus geht es die ersten Tage in Hogwarts immer nicht so gut. Wer weiß, ob er nicht vielleicht gestern auch noch eine Unterredung mit Dumbledore hatte."

Diese Worte beruhigten den Schwarzhaarigen und er schaute unsicher zum Schulleiter, der sich gerade angeregt mit Prof.McGonagall unterhielt.

„Seit ihr fertig?" fragte Blaise, der seinen leeren Becher mit Kürbissaft vor sich hinstellte.

„Ja, sind wir. Adrian?" dieser nickte und keine fünf Minuten später machten sie sich auf den Weg nach draussen.


	24. Kapitel 26

**Hallo Ihr Lieben,**

**hier also das nächste Kapitel. Es kann sein, dass ich in den nächsten Tagen nicht mehr so häufig updaten kann, da ich hier in der Firma nicht genug Zeit zum Schreiben habe. Ich hoffe Ihr seit mir deswegen nicht böse, aber ich verspreche mich zu bemühen, wenigstens alle zwei Tage ein Update auf die Reihe zu bekommen…**

**So nun noch einmal ein herzliches Dankeschön an alle Leser und meine lieben Reviewer.. wegen Euch mach ich mir den ganzen Stress kicher…**

**So nun viel Spass und ich freu mich schon auf Eure Kommis!**

**Eure Goldshadow**

**Kapitel 26**

Die Sonne stand schon recht hoch am Himmel und Adrian genoss die warmen Strahlen auf seiner Haut.

„Was hast du vor?" fragte er Blaise zum dritten Mal, als dieser noch immer keine Antwort gegeben hatte.

„Ewas was dir bestimmt eine Menge Spass macht."

„Blaise, du bist wirklich unmöglich!" beschwerte sich Draco, der ebenfalls noch keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, was sein bester Freund mit ihnen machen wollte.

„Seit nicht so furchtbar neugierig. Ich will ja die Überraschung nicht verderben." Rüffelte der Schwarzhaarige seine beiden Freunde gespielt streng und schritt auf den verbotenen Wald zu.

„In den Wald?" fragte Adrian irritiert und sah Draco mit unsicheren Augen an. „Blaise weiß schon was er tut. Da bin ich mir sicher." Sprach der Blonde und zwinkerte dem ehemaligen Gryffindor aufmunternd zu.

Sie liefen etwa 5 Minuten durch den, jetzt im hellen Sonnenlicht nicht mehr so gruselig erscheinenden Wald, bis sie an eine kleine Lichtung ankamen, auf der Milli bereits auf sie wartete.

„Schön das ihr da seit!" sagte sie mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln. Setzt euch bitte kurz hier rüber ins Gras. Die Überraschung kommt gleich." Mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln deutete sie über die Wiese in den Wald.

„Hoffentlich haben sie kein Monster organisiert." Sagte Adrian mit einem leichten Lächeln, der noch immer an die Geschichten mit Hagrid und seinen ganzen Geschöpfen dachte.

„Ich denke eher nicht. Milli hat schon ein Händchen für schöne Sachen." Antwortete Draco und liess seinen Blick durch die Umgebung streifen.

Plötzlich kniff Adrian Draco in die Seite „Schau, schau nur Draco!" rief er ganz entzückt, als ein wunderschönes Einhorn auf die Lichtung trat.

„Na gefällt sie Euch?" fragte Milli und ging langsam auf das scheinbar zahme Einhorn zu.

„Wow, sie ist, sie ist wundervoll." Stotterte der Schwarzhaarige und konnte die Augen nicht von dem so anmutigen Geschöpf nehmen.

„Komm her Adrian. Langsam, damit du Caligo nicht erschreckst." Sagte Blaise und streckte die Hand nach dem Jungen aus.

„Wo habt ihr es her?" fragte Draco perplex, der immer noch nicht glauben konnte, dass kaum 10 Meter entfernt Milli mit einem Einhorn stand.

„Unser Geheimnis, Eisprinz." Sagte Blaise grinsend und führte Adrian langsam zu dem scheuen Tier.

„Halt am besten erst einmal vorsichtig deine Hand vor seine Nüstern. Dann kann sie deinen Geruch aufnehmen."

Der Schwarzhaarige Junge tat wie ihm geheissen und nachdem die Stute sanft an der Hand geschnuppert hatte, erlaubte sie ihm, sie sanft zu berühren.

„Du bist wunderschön Caligo." Adrians Augen strahlten das lupenreine Tier vor ihm seelig an und er strich dem Einhorn sanft über den Kopf. Als Antwort schnaubte Caligo ihn vorsichtig an und rieb seinen Kopf an Adrians Hand.

„Sie mag dich Adrian." Milli lächelte glücklich zu Draco hinüber, der das Schauspiel zwischen dem Tier und Adrian gespannt verfolgte. „Vielleicht lässt sie dich reiten." Meinte Blaise und blickte das Einhorn fragend an.

Als hätte dieses die Andeutung verstanden, sackte das wunderschöne Tier zuerst mit den Vorderbeinen und dann mit den Hinterbeinen ein und deutete Adrian mit seinem zarten Kopf, auf seinen Rücken zu steigen.

„Soll ich wirklich?" fragte er unsicher. Zuviel Angst sass in ihm, dem Geschöpf vor ihm weh zu tun.

„Sie bietet es dir an. Nimm es als Geschenk." Munterte ihn Milli auf und auch Draco, der nun heran getreten war nickte. „Wenn ein Einhorn einen Menschen auf seinem Rücken akzeptiert, heisst es in den Lehrbüchern, ist das eine Freundschaft bis ans Lebensende."

Adrian, der die aufmunternden Worte gehört hatte, trat nun langsam an die linke Seite und schwang vorsichtig sein rechtes Bein über den Rücken.

„Gut so. Halt dich an der Mähne fest." Gab ihm Blaise einen Tip, bevor sich Caligo aufrichtete.

„Huh, das ist wackelig." Quiekte Adrian, als das Tier die ersten Schritte machte.

„Denk einfach es ist ein Besen." Rief Draco dem Jungen auf dem Einhorn zu und lachte über die leichte Unbeholfenheit.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Adrian hatte sich an die merkwürdigen Bewegungen gewöhnt und wagte es, Caligo ein bisschen schneller laufen zu lassen.

„Das sieht schon sehr gut aus. Caligo, wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Galopp?" rief Milli dem Paar hinüber, dass immer wieder seine Runden um die Lichtung drehte.

Prompt fiel das Einhorn in einen sanften Galopp und nachdem sich Adrian von dem ersten Schrecken erholt hatte, liess er sich sanft von den Bewegungen tragen.

„Sieh ihn dir an." Flüsterte Blaise, der sich inzwischen dicht neben seinen besten Freund gestellt hatte. „Er strahlt und wirkt wieder so glücklich wie an dem Tag, als Severus ihm mitteilte, dass er nun sein Sohn sei."

Die beiden beobachteten Adrian einen Moment bis Draco leise antwortete „ Blaise, ich danke dir für diese wunderbare Idee. Ich weiss nicht wie du das zu Stande gebracht hast, aber ich bin dir sehr dankbar dafür." Die eisgrauen Augen blickten glücklich zu Adrian, der noch immer Runde um Runde drehte.

„Es ist so toll!" rief Adrian und streckte die Arme links und rechts von sich weg, um die Freiheit die er fühlte, noch mehr demonstrieren zu können. „Es ist als ob man fliegt!"

Adrian galoppierte noch zwei Runden und liess Caligo dann direkt vor den drei Jugendlichen anhalten. „Ich möchte das du es auch mal versuchst." Forderte der Schwarzhaarige den Blonden auf und streckte einladend die Hand nach unten.

„Ich, ich soll auch?" Draco´s Augen weiteten sich, doch bevor er noch gross darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte ihn Blaise schon auf den Rücken geworfen. „Halt dich an mir fest und los!" rief der ehemalige Gryffindor mit einem leichten Lachen und schon sprang das Einhorn erneut in weichem Takt über die Wiese.

„Die beiden sind so süss zusammen, oder?" fragte Milli und zwinkerte Blaise zu, der sofort zustimmend nickte. „Ich hoffe nur, dass Adrian auch bald seine Gefühle erkennt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er genauso fühlt wie Draco. Er kann nur seine eigenen Gefühle nicht deuten."

Das Mädchen zog die Augenbrauen hoch und meinte „Dann müssen wir ihm halt dabei helfen."

Es war schon Nachmittag, als sich die Vier wieder auf den Weg ins Schloss machten. Draco hatte sich seit ihrem gemeinsamen Ritt sehr unwohl gefühlt. Die Nähe zu Adrian hatte seine Schmetterlinge noch verrückter im Bauch schwirren lassen und inzwischen konnte er den Schwarzhaarigen kaum noch anschauen, ohne sofort rot anzulaufen.

„Was ist los Draco, du bist so still?" fragte Adrian, der sich über die plötzliche Wandlung des Blonden von lebhaft auf so unheimlich ruhig wunderte.

„Nichts, es ist nichts." Sagte der Slytherinprinz und wich den prüfenden Blicken des ehemaligen Gryffindors aus.

„Wir gehen in die Küche und holen was zu Essen. Geht ihr schon mal vor ins Zimmer?" fragte Blaise, der Milli mit festem Griff von den zwei Jungen wegzog und ihr verschwörerisch zu blinzelte.

„Ja ist in Ordnung." Antwortete Adrian und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Blonden neben sich.

Als die beiden anderen ausser Sichtweite waren, fragte er erneut „Mit dir stimmt doch irgendwas nicht. Sag was los ist. Ich habe dir doch auch immer alles anvertraut."

Die Stimme klang schon fast verzweifelt, doch Draco wusste, dass er noch immer nicht die Wahrheit sagen konnte.

„Mach dir bitte keine Sorgen Adrian. Ich habe ein bisschen Heimweh." Log er und hoffte das der Schwarzhaarige die Worte glauben würde.

„Du und Heimweh?" die grünen Augen versuchten die eisblauen einzufangen, doch der Malfoyspross war schneller und blickte wieder vor sich auf den Boden.

„Ja, ich schäme mich auch dafür. Aber so ist es halt. Lass mich einfach ein paar Stunden traurig sein und dann geht's wieder, in Ordnung?" bat er und betete noch immer innerlich, dass der Junge neben ihm die Lüge nicht erkannte.

„Ist in Ordnung. Ich kann dich ja verstehen. Deine Eltern fehlen mir auch. Komm, gleich werden wir schön speisen und vielleicht haben Milli und Blaise ja Lust auf eine Runde Magiermemorie."

Draco musste bei den Worten lächeln. Er hatte es also tatsächlich geschluckt. „Danke Adrian, ich bin froh das du da bist." Sagte er ehrlich und sie setzten gemeinsam den Weg zu den Kerkern fort.


	25. Kapitel 27

**Hallo Ihr Lieben,**

**hier schon das nächste Kapitel… ich hoffe Ihr erschlag mich nicht g.. aber ganz so einfach will ich es den beiden Süssen auch nicht machen.. ( aber keine Angst, es gibt irgendwann mal ein Happy End….).**

**So denn, viel Spass und wie immer freue ich mich über Eure Kommis!**

**Eure Goldshadow**

**Kapitel 27**

„Und wie hast Du dir das vorgestellt? Adrian zu helfen seine Gefühle zu erkennen ist nicht gerade einfach." Sagte Blaise, als sie mit Armen voll Essen die Treppen in die Kerker herabstiegen.

„Ich weiss, uns muss irgendwas einfallen. Vielleicht müssen wir ihn einfach durch geschicktes Fragenstellen auf seine Gefühle stupsen."

„Milli, wenn da was schief geht und der Kleine in eine Krise gerät. Draco würde uns den Kopf abreissen, dass weißt du hoffentlich oder?"

„Ja ja ich weiss, aber unser Eisprinz leidet doch auch unter der Situation. Ich habe ihn selten so dünnhäutig erlebt wie jetzt."

„Schlangenzungen" sagte Blaise das Passwort, denn inzwischen waren sie vor dem Slytheringemeinschaftsraum angekommen.

„Na endlich!" rief Adrian, der schon unruhig und mit knurrendem Magen auf der grossen Couch vor dem Kamin gewartete hatte.

„Wo ist Draco?" Blaise liess seinen Blick durch den Raum streifen, doch ausser ein paar Erstklässlern konnte er niemanden erkennen.

„Er wollte sich kurz hinlegen, hat starke Kopfschmerzen." Erklärte Adrian und griff sich einen Hähnchenschenkel, der auf einer der mitgebrachten Platten drappiert war.

„Ich seh mal kurz nach ihm. Milli, bleibst du bei unserem Kleinen?" Bei dem Wort – Kleinen – schoss Adrian Giftpfeile aus seinen Augen. Er hasste es, wenn jemand ihn auf seine Grösse ansprach.

„Ja mach ich. Kümmer dich ein bisschen um den armen Kerl." Sagte Milli und zwinkerte dem blauäugigen Jungen zu.

Als Blaise das Zimmer betrat, spürte er nahezu den Druck, der auf Draco lastete.

„Du kannst es kaum aushalten was?" fragte er den Blonden mitfühlend und liess sich neben ihn aufs Bett sinken.

„Oh Blaise, ich hätte nie gedacht das es so schwer sein kann, Gefühle zu unterdrücken! Ich war doch immer Meister darin. Aber ich schaffe es ja kaum noch, ihm in die Augen zu sehen." Die Stimme des jüngsten Malfoys klang verzweifelt.

„Ich würde dir so gern helfen. Aber ich weiss nicht wie." Blaise, der sonst immer einen guten Rat für seinen Freund hatte, war genauso ratlos wie Draco.

„Keiner kann da helfen. Ich bin mir wie schon auf Malfoy Manor im Klaren darüber, dass ich meine Gefühle nicht offen legen kann. Ich muss damit klar kommen. Vielleicht wäre ein bisschen Abstand gut."

Blaise sah den anderen neben sich beunruhigt an „Wie meinst du das, Abstand?"

„Na ja, vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn ich mich ein wenig von ihm zurück ziehe. Das du dich ein bisschen mehr um ihn kümmerst." Blaise sah den anderen verständnislos an „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, Draco. Was soll er denn denken, wenn du auf einmal auf Abstand gehst?"

„Ich weiss es nicht Blaise. Aber so bin ich ihm keine grosse Hilfe. Eher im Gegenteil. Bitte hilf mir und kümmere dich gut um ihn ja?" Blaise nickte. „Du weißt ich bin dein bester Freund und ich werde dir helfen wo immer es geht, trotzdem halte ich es für keine gute Idee." „Das ist egal. Fang ihn einfach auf. Es könnte sein, dass ich ein wenig von meiner –Eisprinzart – zeigen muss. Du weißt wie weh es mir tun wird Blaise. Pass auf ihn auf und jetzt geh bitte und lass mich allein." Die letzten Worte waren in einem langen Schluchzer fast untergegangen und Blaise wusste, wie sehr Draco und vor allem Adrian unter der Situation leiden würde.

Als Adrian am nächsten Morgen aufstand, blickte er besorgt zu Draco´s Bett herüber. Der Blonde hatte schon geschlafen, als er nach einem netten Spiel Magiermemorie mit den Slytherinkollegen ins Zimmer zurück gekommen war.

„Draco aufstehen." Sagte er sanft und ging auf das Bett des anderen zu. Als nach zwei weiteren Aufforderungen aufzustehen noch immer keine Antwort zu vernehmen war, entschied sich der ehemalige Gryffindor für die harte Taktik. Mit einem festen Ruck riss er das Bettdeck herunter, nur um festzustellen, dass der Blonde das Bett scheinbar schon länger verlassen hatte.

Verwundert wand er sich nun dem Badezimmer zu, indem er Draco vermutete.

„Draco, bist du da drin?" fragte er und klopfte an die Wand, doch auch von dort erhielt er keine Antwort.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl machte sich der Schwarzhaarige fertig und begab sich dann in den Gemeinschaftsraum, indem bereits Blaise auf ihn wartete.

„Wo ist Draco?" fragte Adrian den Blauäugigen sofort, doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung. Ist er nicht im Zimmer?" tat der Slytherin unwissend. In Wirklichkeit wusste er, dass Draco bereits seit Stunden auf den Beinen war, um Adrian beim Frühstück nicht zu begegnen.

„Komisch. Na wir werden ihn ja dann sicherlich in der grossen Halle treffen." Meinte Adrian zuversichtlich und deutete Blaise, ihm zu folgen.

Doch auch in der grossen Halle war der Blonde nicht zu sehen.

„Ich mache mir langsam Gedanken." Sagte Adrian, als sie sich nach dem Frühstück auf den Weg zum Zauberkunstunterricht machten.

Blaise sah die Sorge in den grünen Augen und es tat ihm im Herzen weh, nicht die Wahrheit sagen zu können.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, solche Extratouren macht Draco manchmal. Du wirst sehen, im Unterricht wird er gleich da sein."

Ein paar Minuten später hatten die Jungen den Klassenraum erreicht und öffnete die Tür. Wie immer hatten sie gemeinsam mit den Gryffindors Unterricht und so waren schon einige Tische und Bänke gefüllt.

„Da ist Draco!" rief Adrian glücklich und wollte schon auf den Blonden zustürmen um sich neben ihn zu setzten, als eine schneidende Stimme das Klassenzimmer durchschnitt. „Setz dich neben Blaise. Ich möchte im Unterricht nicht in meiner Konzentration gestört werden." Dracos Stimme klang wie früher. Kalt und verletzend und Adrian stolperte automatisch ein paar Schritte zurück. Die eisgrauen Augen sahen ihn kalt und abschätzend an und während Blaise den vollkommen verstörten Jungen mit sich zog, drehte sich Draco schweren Herzens zu seinem Buch vor ihm um.

„Was, was?" fragte Adrian mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und sah Blaise Hilfe suchend an.

„Keine Ahnung was in ihn gefahren ist." Log der beste Freund des Slytherinprinzen. Es tat ihm weh den Jungen neben ihm so verletzt zu sehen. Die Welt nicht mehr verstehend.

Adrian, der noch immer hoffte, dass der Blonde vielleicht nur schlecht Laune hatte, versuchte sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren. Nach der Stunde jedoch wollte er sofort auf Draco zugehen, doch der wies ihn erneut schroff ab. „Lass mich in Ruhe. Geh mit Blaise und belagere mich nicht, verstanden!" die Worte trafen den ehemaligen Gryffindor erneut hart und er musste sich sehr zusammen reissen, um den Tränen die sich bereits in den Augenwinkeln gesammelt hatten, nicht nachzugeben.

„Lass ihn gehen." Sagte Blaise beschwichtigend und legte schützend einen Arm um den Kleineren. „Er wird sich bestimmt wieder einkriegen."

Adrian jedoch war nicht zu beruhigen. Einzig die Stunden in denen er sich bemühte dem Stoff zu folgen, lenkten ihn kurzzeitig ab.

„Was hab ich ihm getan?" fragte Adrian verzweifelt, als der Blonde nach Schulschluss auch den dritten Versuch ablehnte, mit ihm zu sprechen.

„Es liegt nicht an dir Adrian, wirklich nicht." Versuchte Blaise noch einmal zu schlichten, doch genau das, wovor er Angst gehabt hatte, setzte bei Adrian wieder ein.

„Ich bin nicht gut genug, für seine Freundschaft. Ich habe es immer gewusst. Warum hab ich ihm nur vertraut, warum nur?" kamen die Fragen und somit auch die Tränen.

Blaise hatte alle Mühe, den aufgelösten Jungen in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum zu bringen und seine Wut auf einen gewissen Eisprinzen wuchs jede Minute.

„Was ist denn mit Adrian los?" Milli stürzte auf die beiden Jungen zu und zog den Kleineren der beiden sofort beschützend in seine Arme.

„Erzähl ich dir später Milli." Sagte Blaise und deutete mit seinem Kopf auf die Tür zu Dracos und Adrians Zimmer. Es dauerte einen Moment, eh das Mädchen begriff, was wohl abgelaufen war.

„Komm mit Adrian, wir setzen uns ein wenig in mein Zimmer." Milli zog das weinende Bündel mit sich. „Hol uns doch bitte einen Tee, Blaise." Sagte sie leise. „Das wird ihm bestimmt gut tun."

Der Blauäugige wusste, dass sie in Wahrheit meinte, er solle sich Draco vorknöpfen und zwar richtig, aber ihm war klar, dass er gegen Windmühlen rennen würde. Manchmal konnte Draco ausser ordentlich stur sein. Schliesslich wusste der Blonde, dass Blaise ja für Adrian da sein würde.


	26. Chapter 28

**Hallo Ihr Lieben,**

**hier nun das nächste, mal etwas längere Kapitel….Ich verspreche noch mal, irgendwann wird alles gut! Aber es wäre ja langweilig, wenn das sofort passieren würde oder? ;)**

**So dann, ich freu mich auf Eure Kommis, wie immer sehr! Viel Spass.. Eure Goldshadow**

**Kapitel 28**

Milli hatte es inzwischen geschafft den völlig aufgelösten Jungen in ihr Zimmer aufs Bett zu bugsieren.

„So, leg dich ein wenig hin und beruhig dich." Sagte sie sanft und drückte den Jungen in die Kissen.

„Er, er hasst mich, weil ich Abschaum bin." Schluchzte Adrian immer wieder und verfiel in die alte Rolle von Harry. „Hätte er mich doch nur sterben lassen. Hätte er mir doch nur den einen Wunsch erfüllt." Milli hörte die Worte und ein dicker Knoten bildete sich in ihrem Magen. Wovon sprach Adrian da?

„Wer will denn hier gleich aufgeben, von Sterben ganz zu schweigen?" fragte sie und strich dem Bündel sanft über den Kopf. „Draco kann dich gar nicht hassen. Du bist doch sein Ein und alles."

Adrian schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein, bestimmt nicht." Die Stimme klang resigniert und so schloss er seine Augen und rollte sich zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammen.

„Herein." Hörte Blaise die Stimme aus dem Inneren des Zimmers. Dieser öffnete nun langsam die Tür und tötete den Jungen, der seelenruhig an seinem Schreibtisch sass, allein schon mit Blicken, die er ihm zuwarf.

„Was ist denn los Blaise?" fragte Draco in einem gelangweiltem Ton, der das Fass zum überlaufen brachte.

„Was los ist?" schrie Blaise und seine blauen Augen glitzerten vor Zorn.

„Der Kleine liegt bei Milli in seinem alten Trauma gefangen. Versteht die Welt nicht mehr. Der einzige Mensch, den er neben den Erwachsenen absolut vertraute, weist ihn ab.

Verdammt Draco, komm zu dir!"

Der Blonde Slyterhinprinz jedoch behielt seine eiskalte Miene bei. „Ich weiss, dass es schwer für ihn wird, aber es ist nur zu seinem Besten."

„Zu seinem Besten? Du bist so arrogant und selbstverliebt! Ich habe echt gedacht dich zu kennen, aber noch immer stellst du deinen Egoismus über alles andere und ich dachte du liebst ihn wirklich. Mit deiner abweisenden Haltung bist nur du vor deinen Gefühlen geschützt. Was du ihm damit antust..., ach vergiss es einfach!" Damit rannte Blaise wutentbrannt aus dem Zimmer und schlug die Tür zu.

„Adrian, Kleiner." Milli versuchte nun schon seit fünf Minuten an den Jungen heranzukommen, doch dieser schien sich in eine eigene Welt zurückgezogen zu haben.

„Sprich doch bitte mit mir." Forderte sie den Schwarzhaarigen immer wieder auf, doch auch nach mehrmaligem Rütteln an der Schulter, war keine Reaktion zu entdecken. Gerade in dem Moment ging die Tür auf. „Wie geht es ihm?" Blaise besorgte Augen wanderten über den Jungen, der noch immer wie eine kleine Kugel auf dem Bett lag.

„Schlecht. Er versteht die Welt nicht mehr. Denkt Draco würde ihn abgrundtief hassen."

Blaise schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Draco ist solch ein Idiot! Vielleicht denkt er ja noch einmal über meine Worte nach, die ich ihm eben an den Kopf geworfen habe. Ich werde jetzt erstmal Prof.Snape holen, damit dieser sich um seinen Sohn kümmern kann."

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte Blaise seinem Lehrer und Vater von Adrian die Situation geschildert und Severus war gelinde gesagt stinksauer auf seinen Patensohn.

„Ich werde mit Draco reden. Was denkt er sich eigentlich." Knurrte der Tränkemeister und zog seinen Umhang über, um seinen Sohn aus Millis Zimmer abzuholen.

„Ich weiss es auch nicht Severus. Alles was ich gesagt habe zu ihm, ist an ihm abgeprallt."

„Ja, er kann furchtbar stur sein. Das konnte er schon als Baby, wenn er seinen Willen nicht bekommen hat!" Severus schwarze Augen blitzen, während er den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich werde Adrian für die nächsten Nächte hier zu mir holen. Es ist nicht zu verantworten, dass er meinem Patensohn noch weiter ausgesetzt wird. Hol bitte seine Sachen aus ihrem Zimmer und bring sie hier her."

Blaise nickte und machte sich sofort auf den Weg.

„Was willst du schon wieder Blaise?" fragte Draco genervt, als sein bester Freund erneut im Türrahmen erschien.

„Ich hole Adrians Sachen." War die kurze Antwort und der Schwarzhaarige machte sich daran, alle Kleidung und die schon ausgepackten Schulsachen in einen Koffer verschwinden zu lassen.

„Warum?" die ausblauen Augen des Slytherinprinzen sahen den anderen fragend an, doch als dieser keine Erklärung abgab, bohrte er erneut nach „Ich habe dich was gefragt, wo willst du mit Adrians Sachen hin?"

Ein tiefes Durchatmen liess Blaise ein wenig Fassung zurück gewinnen, bevor er antwortete „Weswegen, fragst du? Ich würde mal mit deinem Patenonkel sprechen." Damit verliess er ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen erneut das Zimmer.

„Adrian, komm wir gehen zu mir." Severus hatte sich neben seinen Sohn gesetzt und ihn fest an seine Brust gedrückt.

„Ich, ich will nicht. Ich will nur allein sein." Schluchzte der Schwarzhaarige und Milli und Blaise, die in einiger Entfernung standen, kamen fast die Tränen bei diesem Anblick.

„Das geht aber nicht. Ich werde bei dir bleiben mein Kleiner. Gemeinsam schaffen wir das." Severus Stimme klang weich und beruhigend und so liess Adrian es zu, dass sein Vater ihn auf die Arme nahm und ihn in sein Quartier trug.

„So, nun trinkst du das und dann schläfst du ein wenig." Der Tränkemeister hielt seinem Jungen eine Phiole mit einem sehr starken Schlaftrank vor die Nase, die dieser nach kurzem Kampf auch auf einmal herunterschluckte.

„Siehst du. Du bist so ein lieber Junge. Ich bin froh das ich dich habe." Er strich dem Schwarzhaarigen noch ein paar Mal zärtlich über die langen Haare, bevor dieser ins Reich der Träume abdriftete.

Nachdem Severus sichergegangen war, dass sein Sohn wirklich fest schlief, machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Patensohn.

Mit einer ordentlichen Wut im Bauch, wollte er ihm so richtig die Leviten lesen, doch als er das Zimmer des Blonden betrat, erwartete ihn ein verwirrendes Bild.

Draco lag auf seinem Bett, mit rot verweinten Augen und dem Pullover von Adrian im Arm, den Blaise scheinbar vergessen hatte einzupacken.

„Ich, ich habe einen schrecklichen Fehler gemacht." Schluchzte der Blonde, als ihn die strengen Augen seines Lehrers und Paten trafen.

„Das will ich wohl meinen." Kam die kühle Antwort, doch obwohl Severus nach Aussen kalt wirkte, tat es ihm weh, Draco so aufgelöst zu sehen.

„Hast du eine Erklärung für deine Tat?" fragte dieser erneut harsch und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben das Bett.

„Onkel Severus, ich wollte doch nur das Beste für ihn." Seine Stimme überschlug sich. „Aber Blaise hat Recht. Ich wollte nicht mehr mit meinen Gefühlen kämpfen müssen. Ich habe ihn so furchtbar lieb, diese ganze Verheimlichung, ich kann das nicht mehr."

Der Tränkemeister seufzte laut auf. Wusste er doch selbst, wie es war unglücklich verliebt zu sein.

„Wenn ich es ihm sagen würde, er käme damit sicher nicht klar." Stotterte Draco und vergrub sein Gesicht in Adrians Pulli.

„Die Liebe ist eine nicht ganz einfache Sache." Sagte Severus und überlegte einen Moment, wie er sowohl ihm, als auch seinem Sohn in dieser Sache helfen könnte.

„Es macht definitiv keinen Sinn, Adrian so zurückzuweisen, wie du es heute getan hast!" die Stimme des Lehrers klang ernst und streng. „Es geht ihm sehr schlecht und ich musste ihm erneut einen starken Schlaftrank verabreichen, damit er sich überhaupt beruhigte."

Dracos verweinte Augen blickten auf und erst langsam begriff er, was sein Verhalten für Auswirkungen gehabt hatte.

„Ich sehe, du verstehst " Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf die eben noch so harten Züge.

„Du hast Recht damit wenn Du sagst, dass Du Adrian mit dem offenbaren deiner Gefühle verwirren würdest. Ich persönlich würde es auch noch für viel zu früh halten. Aber es ist doch nichts dagegen zu sagen, dass du ihm deine Zuneigung offen zeigst. Vielleicht wird er von selbst irgendwann verstehen, warum du dich manchmal so verhälst, wie du dich verhälst. Warum du so gereizt reagierst, wenn ihm jemand zu nahe kommt. Draco, jeder Blinde hier in Syltherin hat bereits mitbekommen, dass Adrian für dich mehr als nur „ein" Freund ist. Ich denke auch mein Sohn wird dieses irgendwann erkennen."

Draco atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus. „Ich wollte ihm nicht wehtun. Nicht absichtlich! Ich habe Blaise gebeten auf ihn aufzupassen. Verdammt, immer mache ich alles falsch!"

Mit einer leichten Wut schlug der Blonde auf das Kissen ein, dass neben ihm im Bett lag.

„Dafür bist du noch nicht erwachsen, Draco. Es ist erlaubt Fehler zu machen, aber du musst daraus lernen."

„Darf Adrian zurück in mein Zimmer?" fragte der Blonde und hoffte, dass sein Patenonkel sofort ja sagen würde, doch seine Hoffnung wurde jäh enttäuscht „Nein, das geht nicht!" Erneut bildeten sich Tränen in den Augen des Blonden.

„Es ist nicht allein wegen dir Draco. Ich muss es erstmal schaffen, Adrians Psyche soweit zu stabilisieren, dass er eine erneute Begegnung mit dir ertragen kann. Er denkt du hasst ihn. Du weißt, wie lange wir gebraucht haben, ihn in Malfoy Manor wieder halbwegs aufzubauen, also erwarte jetzt keine Wunder. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass ihr euch in den nächsten Tage nur im Unterricht seht und sich ansonsten Blaise und Mrs. Bulstrode um ihn kümmern."

Der Tränkemeister sah die verletzten Augen des Blonden, doch er konnte nichts anderes tun, er musste jetzt vor allem an Adrian denken „Das ist das nächste was du noch lernen musst. Fehler ziehen Konsequenzen mit sich und diese muss man wohl oder übel ertragen." Damit stand der Tränkemeister auf, gab seinem Patenjungen einen kurzen Kuss auf die verwuschelten blonden Haare und ging.

Adrian wurde am nächsten Morgen durch das sanfte Schlecken von Origo geweckt. „Lass mich schlafen." Knurrte der Junge seinen Panther an und versuchte den Kopf zur Seite zu schieben, doch dieser liess sich nicht beirren.

Irgendwann, als Adrians Gesicht komplett durch die raue Zunge abgeschleckt war, setzte sich dieser auf und sah sich um.

Das hier war definitiv nicht sein Zimmer und genau in diesem Moment fiel ihm der gestrige Tag wieder ein.

Ein erdrückendes Gefühl machte sich in seiner Brust breit und zum Trost zog er Origo an sich und kuschelte sich in das unendlich weiche Fell.

„Du bist auf!" stellte Severus erfreut fest, als er nur mit seinem Kopf in das Zimmer sah. „Ja, gerade aufgewacht Dad."

„Sehr gut! Im Wohnzimmer hab ich bereits ein kleines Frühstück aufstellen lassen und dann ist es auch bald Zeit zum Unterricht zu gehen.

Der Tränkemeister vermied absichtlich die Geschichte vom vorherigen Tag zu erwähnen und versuchte ein fröhliches Gesicht zu machen.

„Blaise holt dich in einer halben Stunde ab, also beeil dich ein bisschen."

Adrian merkte, wie sein Vater beim Frühstück versucht hatte ihn aufzumuntern. Ihm zu gefalle tat er so, als hätte es wirklich etwas geholfen. In seiner Brust jedoch fühlte er den grossen Sprung, der sich einmal quer über sein Herz zog.

„Guten morgen Adrian." begrüsste ihn Blaise und Adrian schaffte es ein gekünsteltes Lächeln zu Stande zu bringen. „Ich würde vorschlagen, wir machen uns gleich auf den Weg zum Tränkeunterricht. Ich denke dein Vater wäre sich nicht sehr erfreut, wenn du in seinen eigenen Stunden zu spät kommen würdest!"

Adrian stimmte dem zu und kurze Zeit später sassen sie gemeinsam im Kerker und suchten ihre Unterrichtsutensilien zusammen.

„Ich möchte euch heute in zweier Gruppen sehen." Sagte Severus, der gerade erst den Raum betreten hat. Adrian war froh als er hörte, dass er mit Blaise zusammen arbeiten durfte, denn Draco der auf der anderen Seite des Klassenzimmers sass, hatte ihn erneut keines Blickes gewürdigt.

„Geht es dir denn besser?" fragte Blaise besorgt, als er Adrians sehnsüchtigen Blick sah, den er dem Blonden zuwarf.

„Ja es geht mir besser Blaise. Wenn er nichts mit mir zutun haben möchte, bitte." Sagte Adrian mit vermeindlich starker Stimme. Sein Gesicht verriet in dem Moment nicht, wie schlecht es ihm wirklich ging, aber genau das war es, was der Schwarzhaarige erreichen wollte.


	27. Kapitel 29

Hallo Ihr Lieben,

Asche auf mein Haupt, aber ich komme im Moment wirklich selten dazu zu schreiben schäm… Ich fürchte auch, dass das die nächste Woche noch anhalten wird, aber ich bin bemüht in jeder freien Sekunde die Geschichte weiterzuschreiben!

Nochmals ein dickes Dankeschön an alle meine Lese und vor allem meine treuen Reviewer! Ich könnte Euch immer herzen, weil Ihr mir das Gefühl gebt, weiter machen zu müssen!

So denn, nun viel Spass

Eure Goldshadow

**Kapitel 29**

In den folgenden Tagen kümmerte sich Blaise wirklich rührend um Adrian. Ständig war er um ihn herum und liess nicht zu, dass dieser sich nun gänzlich in seiner Trauer, um die Freundschaft mit Draco, verschloss. Sie unternahmen viel zusammen, gingen schwimmen oder in den Wald um das Einhorn zu besuchen.

Draco hingegen bekam von Tag zu Tag größere Probleme seinen besten Freund in einem so innigen Verhältnis mit Adrian zu sehen. Neben der Trauer, dem Schwarzhaarigen nicht mehr nahe sein zu können, wuchs die Wut auf Blaise, der scheinbar die Zeit mit „seinem" Kleinen genoss.

„Blaise, kommst du nachher mit in die Bibliothek?" Adrian hatte sich nach der letzten Stunde vorgenommen noch ein bisschen für Zaubertränke zu lernen, da sie ausnahmsweise keinerlei Hausaufgaben aufhatten.

„Ja klar, aber lass uns erst noch einen Runde schwimmen gehen. Das Wetter ist so herrlich und wir haben ja noch so lange Zeit."

Adrian nickte zustimmend, denn es war tatsächlich erst kurz nach drei und so konnte sie wirklich noch ein paar Sonnenstunden geniessen.

Draco, der gerade auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer war, hatte die fröhlichen Worte und das leise Lachen des ehemaligen Gryffindors gehört und irgend ein Schalter legte sich in dem Moment um, als Adrian zu Blaise sagte „Ich freu mich schon! Es ist wirklich schön, mit dir zusammen zu sein." Der blonde Slyterhin ballte augenblicklich die Fäuste, drehte sich zu den beiden hinter ihm laufenden Jungen um und ging mit lodernden Augen auf Blaise los.

„Du Schwein, ich habe dir vertraut, du bist echt das Letzte!" schrie Draco immer wieder und seine Hände droschen unkontrolliert auf das Gesicht ein.

„Hör auf!" rief Adrian, der nach kurzer Zeit aus der Starre erwacht war. „Hör auf, verdammt noch mal Draco, du bringst ihn ja um!" mit einem energischen Griff zog er den tobenden Blonden von Blaise herunter.

Leider hatte sich Draco noch immer nicht wieder im Griff und so bekam auf Adrian eine Faust ab, die fest auf seine Lippe prallte. Geschockt von dem Angriff und dem plötzlichen Schmerz, sackte Adrian auf die Knie und Tränen begannen sich in seinen Augen zusammeln. Er verstand nicht, warum Draco, nachdem er ihn ignorierte und beschimpfte nun auch noch handgreiflich wurde.

„Warum?" fragte er deshalb nur ganz leise und Blaise, der bereits grün und blau im Gesicht geworden war, schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf.

Draco war inzwischen aus seiner Art von Trance erwacht und blickte die beiden Jungen, die nun hilflos vor ihm kauerten erschrocken an. Was hatte er nur getan, warum hatte er das getan?

Mit einem fast nicht zu verstehenden „Tut mir leid!" drehte er sich um und verließ in rasendem Tempo den Gang zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Severus war gerade dabei die Arbeiten von den Erstklässlern zu korrigieren, als Blaise und Adrian in sein Büro stürmten.

„Wie seht ihr denn aus?" der Tränkemeister riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Blaises Gesicht hatte sich fast auf die doppelte Breite ausdehnt und schillerte in allen bunten Farben. Adrians Lippe war ebenfalls geschwollen und kleine Blutstropfen suchten sich den Weg hinaus.

„Wir, wir hatten eine unerfreuliche Begegnung." Versuchte Blaise herauszubringen, was ihm jedoch deutlich schwer fiel.

„Wer bei Merlins Bart war das?" Severus schüttelte noch einmal ungläubig den Kopf und ging dann an seinen Schrank um ein paar schmerzlindernde und abschwellende Tränke herauszuholen.

„Es war Draco." Der Lehrer riss die Augen auf und sah seinen Sohn vollkommen ungläubig an. „Draco?" fragte er noch mal nach, doch Adrian nickte erneut. „Ich weiß auch nicht, was in ihn gefahren ist. Er ist auf einmal auf Blaise zugestürmt und hat ihn wie besessen geschlagen. Dann wollte ich ihn wegziehen und habe dann auch einen Schlag abbekommen." die Stimme von Adrian klang geknickt und der Tränkemeister merkte, dass es um die Fassung seines Sohnes nicht sehr weit bestellt war.

„Geh bitte in dein Zimmer, wasch dich und zieh dich um. Ich versorge inzwischen Blaise."

Ein Nicken bestätigte die Worte und Sekunden später war Adrian verschwunden.

„Was war los Blaise? Du und Draco seit doch schon seit Kindheit an befreundet."

Blaise stürzte schnell die Flasche mit dem gelben Inhalt hinunter bevor er antwortete.

„Er ist eifersüchtig." Die drei Worte brauchten einen Moment um im Gehirn des Erwachsenen zu landen.

„Natürlich! Warum bin ich da nicht gleich drauf gekommen?" schalt sich Severus selbst. „Du hast dich die letzten Tage so liebevoll um Adrian gekümmert und wir wissen beide, wie eifersüchtig unser Eisprinz werden kann. Es tut mir leid, dass Du das jetzt abbekommen hast!"

Blaise der fühlte, dass der Trank bereits zu wirken begonnen hatte, zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich wusste, dass es irgendwann soweit kommt. Draco hat mich schon die ganzen letzten Tage so argwöhnisch beobachtet. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit und ich denke ich weiß auch, was jetzt schlussendlich der Auslöser war." Der Schwarzhaarige erzählte von dem Satz, den Adrian zu ihm gesagt hatte und Severus lächelte verständnisvoll.

„Das hat mein lieber Patensohn scheinbar absolut in den falschen Hals bekommen. Er denkt scheinbar, dass Du ihn hintergehst. Warum müsst ihr nur alles so furchtbar kompliziert machen?"

Adrian, der sich inzwischen einen anderen Pulli angezogen hatte, wurde von dem Picken einer Eule an seinem Fenster aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. „Hey, wer bist du denn?" der Schwarzhaarige ging zum Fenster und ließ den kleinen Vogel herein.

„Oh ein Pergament. Zeig mal her." Vorsichtig entfernte er den Ring mit dem Brief von dem zarten Beinchen und gab dem gefiederten Tier einen kleinen Keks als Belohnung.

„Lieber Adrian,

es tut mir so leid, was gerade passiert ist. Ich habe Dir gesagt, ich würde immer auf Dich aufpassen und nun? Ich verletzte Dich Tag für Tag mehr. Erst nur seelisch und nun auch noch körperlich. Bitte glaube mir, dass es mir fast genauso weh tut, wie Dir.

Ich kann Dir nicht erklären wieso, noch nicht aber ich hoffe, dass wir eines Tages darüber reden können und Du mich verstehen kannst Jetzt aber ist es erst einmal besser wenn Du meine Beweggründe nicht kennst. Nur so viel, Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Du bist ein wunderbarer Mensch, einer der Liebsten die ich je kennen lernen durfte. Zweifele nie daran, bitte!

Ich habe Dich sehr gern Adrian! Trotzdem bitte ich Dich, in Deinem eigenen Interesse, weiterhin Abstand zu mir zu halten.

Draco Malfoy"

Adrian hatte den Brief inzwischen schon zweimal gelesen, doch die Zeilen ergaben für ihn einfach keinen Sinn. Warum konnte Draco nicht mit ihm darüber sprechen, warum wollte er nicht mit ihm zusammen sein, wenn er ihn doch eigentlich gern hatte?

In seinem Kopf spielten sich alle möglichen Szenarien ab. Vielleicht war es Draco peinlich, mit ihm gesehen zu werden, schliesslich war er hier in Hogwarts ein „Neuer" und der Sohn von Snape, dem nicht gerade beliebtesten Lehrer der Schule.

Vielleicht hatte sich Draco aber auch dafür entschieden, nicht mit solch einem Weichei wie ihm öffentlich befreundet sein zu wollen. Sein Zusammenbruch am ersten Abend hatte viel Aufsehen erregt und vielleicht fand der unnahbare Eisprinz einen solchen Auftritt nicht standesgemäß.

Fragen über Fragen häuften sich im Kopf des ehemaligen Gryffindors und darüber schlief er irgendwann erschöpft ein.

„Adrian?" Blaise Stimme brauchte einen Moment, bis sie ins Gehirn des Schwarzhaarigen durchdrang. „Wir wollten doch noch schwimmen gehen." Mühsam blinzelte Adrian den Schlaf aus seinen Augen.

„Oh, bin wohl eingeschlafen." Sagte er unter mehrfachem Gähnen und setzte sich auf. „Das sehe ich." Blaises Gesicht war in der Zwischenzeit vollkommen abgeschwollen und schillerte nur noch leicht hellgrün. Neugierig wanderte sein Blick auf das Pergament, dass Adrian noch immer in den Fingern hielt.

„Wer hat dir geschrieben?" fragte er und deutete auf den Brief.

„Draco." Sagte er kurz, faltete den Brief zusammen und steckte ihn in die Hosentasche.

„Komm, lass uns schwimmen gehen. Ich habe heute keine Lust mehr auf Lernen."

Draco hatte nachdem er den Brief mit einer Schuleule abgesendet hatte, einen kleinen Spaziergang auf dem Hogwartsgelände unternommen. Die warmen Sonnenstrahlen taten ihm gut und so entschloss er sich, ein paar Minuten unter der alten Eiche am See sitzen zu bleiben.

Mit geschlossenen Augen verfolgte er den Gesang einer über sich sitzenden Amsel, als er plötzlich Stimmen hörte, die ihm sehr bekannt vorkamen.

„Nun sag schon, was hat er geschrieben?" Blaise war noch immer neugierig und versuchte alles um dem Kleineren den Inhalt des Briefes zu entlocken.

Draco lauschte angespannt darauf, was Adrian erwidern würde und hoffe dabei, nicht sofort entdeckt zu werden.

„Das geht dich nichts an, Blaise." Gab Adrian erneut zur Antwort und schüttelte über seinen furchtbar wissbegierigen Freund den Kopf.

„Du bist ein Spielverderber!" „Nein bin ich nicht. So, los ins Wasser, ich komme gleich nach."

Das ließ der Junge mit den blauen Augen nicht auf sich sitzen und stürzte in die kalten Fluten. Jeder wusste, dass Blaise ein passionierter Schwimmer war und Adrian ließ ihn immer erst ein paar Runden um den See drehen, bis er auch ins Wasser ging.

Adrian lächelte, als der andere so behände ins Wasser stürzte und wandte sich dann seinem Lieblingsbaum zu und erstarrte.


	28. Kapitel 30

**Hallo Ihr Lieben,**

**Ihr seit echt Schätze ! Euch mal alle fest drück… habe es sogar geschafft heute ein Kapitelchen zu schreiben ( nur kurz, aber immerhin )… hoffe Ihr werdet es mögen… jetzt geht's langsam ein wenig zur Sache….**

**Viel Spass und wie Ihr wisst, ich freue mich immer riesig über eine kleine Nachricht von Euch…**

**Eure Goldshadow**

**Kapitel 30**

Eisgraue Augen trafen auf smaragdgrüne und es war förmlich ein Knistern zu hören. Adrian spürte, wie sich eine Gänsehaut über seinen Rücken und seine Arme ausbreitete und aus dem unangenehmen Gefühl flüchtend unterbrach er, mit einem leichten Rotschimmer auf seinem Gesicht, den Blickkontakt.

„Draco ich," wollte Adrian ansetzten, doch dieser unterbrach ihn mit dem Hauch eines Lächelns „Es ist noch zu früh für Erklärungen. Adrian, glaub mir bitte. Es braucht seine Zeit. Geh ein wenig schwimmen mit Blaise. Genieße die wunderschöne Sonne, genauso wie ich sie genossen habe. Mach dir keine Sorgen, alles wird sich richten. Vertrau mir." Damit drehte sich der Blonde um und ging mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf das große Schlossportal zu.

Er hatte in der kurzen Zeit des Augenkontaktes die ganze Zuneigung des Schwarzhaarigen zu ihm spüren können und auch das leichte Erröten war ein positiver Hinweis darauf, dass auch der andere mehr als nur freundschaftliche Gefühle hegte. Ein Glücksgefühl breitete sich in dem Blonden aus und ließ ihn nun beruhigt ins Schloss zurückkehren.

Adrian hingegen fühlte sich ein vollkommen verwirrt. Die Begegnung mit Draco war merkwürdig gewesen. Warum hatte er eine Gänsehaut bekommen, als der Blonde ihn so intensiv angesehen hatte und warum hatte er sich unwohl gefühlt, sodass er den Blickkontakt unterbrechen musste?

Warum tat Draco so geheimnisvoll und warum hatte er ihn wieder einfach so stehen lassen?

All diese Fragen schwirrten in seinem Kopf umher und erst Blaise, der ihn mit dem eiskalten Seewasser bespritzte, holte ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken.

„Hey, komm rein. Es ist herrlich!"

Als Adrian am Abend vom Slytheringemeinschaftsraum zu seinem Zimmer in Severus Quartier gehen wollte, traf er erneut auf Draco. Dieser blieb kurz stehen und ging langsam auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu. Dieser wich aus Unsicherheit einen Schritt zurück. „Ich wollte dir nur eine gute Nacht wünschen mein Kleiner. Du brauchst keine Angst vor mir zu haben. Wirklich nicht." Dracos Lächeln wurde immer breiter, denn schon wieder war sein Gegenüber feuerrot angelaufen und stolperte noch immer rückwärts.

„Schon gut. Bis morgen." Der Blonde zwinkerte Adrian noch einmal zu und ging dann, nicht ohne noch einmal kurz sanft seine Hand zu streifen, an ihm vorbei.

Es dauerte einige Momente bis sich Adrian wieder gefangen hatte. Was war das eben gewesen. Er hatte sich gefühlt wie eine Maus, die vor einer großen Katze saß. Draco hatte ihn so komisch angesehen und die Berührung… Ja die Berührung war so ganz anders als früher. Gedankenverloren fuhr er mit seinen Fingern über die Stelle, an der der Eisprinz ihn berührt hatte. Sie kribbelte noch immer ein wenig. Fast als hätte er einen kleinen Stromstoß bekommen.

„Wolltest du ins Bett?" Severus laute sonore Stimme hallte durch den Gang. Sein Vater stand etwa 10 Meter von ihm entfernt vor der Tür zur Wohnung und wartete.

„Ähm, ja, ich wollte ins Bett." antwortete er leise, fast mehr zu sich selbst.

Der nächste Morgen kam schneller als Adrian es sich hatte träumen lassen. Er hatte die ganze Nacht verwirrende Träume gehabt, in denen er immer wieder von Draco´s eisgrauen Augen verfolgt worden war und nun fühlte er sich vollkommen ausgelaugt und kaputt.

„Darf ich heute dem Unterricht fern bleiben, Dad?" fragte er und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.

„Nein, oder bist du krank?" Severus ging auf seinen Jungen zu und fühlte seine Stirn. „Heiß bist du nicht. Was ist denn los?" fragte er besorgt.

„Ich habe nur schlecht geträumt und fühle mich nun, als hätte ich keine Minute geschlafen."

„Na ja, wenn es nur das ist. Mach dich schon mal fertig. Ich hole dir einen Stärkungstrank. Sei froh das dein Vater Braumeister ist!" damit drehte er den müden Jungen um und gab ihn einen Schubs in Richtung Badezimmer.

Adrian brauchte heute eine halbe Ewigkeit um sich fertig zu machen. Immer wieder kreisten seine Gedanken um Draco und dieses verwirrenden Treffen am gestrigen Tag. „Na der Herr, sind wir auch endlich fertig?" Severus sarkastischer Tonfall ließ den Schwarzhaarigen aufhorchen. Hatte er wirklich so viel Zeit vertrödelt? „Das Frühstück kannst du vergessen Adrian. Es ist bereits kurz vor acht. Hier auf dem Tisch steht der Stärkungstrank und drüben im Schrank kannst du dir noch ein paar Kekse nehmen. Ich erwarte, dass du pünktlich mit dem Unterricht anfängst. Ich dulde keine Schlampigkeit in der Beziehung, verstanden?" die letzten Worte hatte der Tränkemeister mit der strengen Stimme gesprochen, die er auch im Unterricht benutzte und sie verfehlte nicht ihre Wirkung. „Natürlich Dad, ich beeile mich." Sagte Adrian mit hängendem Kopf und bemühte sich die Phiole schnellst möglich hinunter zu stürzen.

„Wie siehst du denn aus?" Blaise, der schon nervös vor der Tür gewartet hatte, sah seinen Freund erschrocken an. „Hast du die Nacht nicht geschlafen?" die hellblauen Augen musterten den Schwarzhaarigen intensiv. „Nein, kein Stück und wenn habe ich immer Alpträume gehabt. Ich weiß auch nicht was mit mir los ist." Sagte der kleinere fast verzweifelt, während sie zum Unterricht liefen. „Gestern habe ich Draco getroffen, auf dem Weg zu Dads Wohnung. Er hat mich so ganz komisch angesehen, hatte das Gefühl ich wäre eine Maus, die vor einer Katze sitzen würde. Total unangenehm und dann dieses Kribbeln was das ausgelöst hat. Kennst du das wenn du diese Brausebonbons aus dem Scherzartikel Laden isst?" Blaise musste stark mit sich ringen, um die Beherrschung zu behalten. Es war so süss, wie Adrian langsam seine Gefühle erkannte und sie scheinbar immer stärker wurden.

„Und du meinst, dass das Kribbeln nur auftritt, wenn du Draco triffst?" hakte er noch einmal grinsend nach. „Ja, immer wenn er mich ansieht. Das ist total komisch und war doch früher nicht so. Blaise, was soll ich nur machen? Glaubst du das er mich vielleicht verhext hast?"

Blaise musste zum Glück nicht mehr antworten, denn sie waren am Klassenzimmer angekommen.

„Mr. Snape, Mr. Zabini, ich erwarte für die Zukunft, dass sei pünktlich im Unterricht erscheinen, verstanden?" Professor McGonagalls Stimme fuhr wie ein Messer durch den Raum und Adrian und Blaise zuckten zusammen. Scheinbar hatte sie doch mehr getrödelt, als sie vermutet hatten.

„10 Punkte Abzug für jeden von ihnen und nun setzten sie sich, damit wir fortfahren können." Fauchte sie hinterher und die Jungen beeilten sich, dem Wunsch der Lehrerin nach zu kommen.

Draco hatte auf seinem Stuhl gesessen und den Auftritt seiner beiden Freunde beobachtet. Auch er erschrak sich, als er Adrian sah. Dunkle Augenringe zierten das Gesicht des sowieso schon blassen Jungen und die Haut wirkte fahl und der Körper müde. Hatte es was mit ihm zu tun? War er Auslöser gewesen, dass sein Adrian die Nacht nicht hatte schlafen können.

„Mr.Malofy, ich frage sie nun zum dritten Mal, wie der Zauber zur Verwandlung eines Bleistifts in eine Gabel funktioniert. Würden sie mir bitte wenigstens jetzt ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenken" die Augen der Verwandlungslehrerin waren zu Schlitzen verengt und der Blonde, der seine Gedanken noch immer nicht geordnet hatte antwortete leise „Tut mir leid Professor, ich habe nicht aufgepasst."

Alle, einschließlich Prof.McGonagall zogen zischend die Luft ein. Draco Malfoy entschuldigte sich, bei einem Lehrer und sagte er habe nicht aufgepasst! Die Lehrerin war noch immer zu konfus um ihrem Schüler Punkte abzuziehen und so sagte sie nur. „Gut Mr. Malfoy, dann passen sie jetzt gefälligst auf."


	29. Kapitel 31

**Hallo Ihr Lieben,**

**wie immer einen dicken Knuddler an alle meine super lieben und treuen Reviewer… Leider hier wieder nur ein kurzes Kapitelchen – aber immerhin besser als gar nichts oder?**

**Ich wünsche Euch jetzt viel Spass und freue mich wie immer über Lob oder Kritik**

**Eure Goldshadow**

**Kapitel 31**

„Geht es dir nicht gut?" Adrian zuckte zusammen, als er nach dem Mittagessen, von dem er direkt in sein Zimmer gehen wollte, eine Stimme an seinem Ohr vernahm.

„Ähm, ich, ähm…" stotterte der Schwarzhaarige unsicher und drehte sich zu Draco um, der ihn besorgt ansah.

„Ich war ganz erschrocken heute Morgen, es sah aus als hättest du die Nacht kein Auge zu gemacht!" die eisgrauen Augen suchten nach einer Antwort, doch Adrian wandte sich nur unwirsch ab.

„Hab ich auch nicht und daran bist nur du Schuld!" der Schwarzhaarige machte einige Schritte von dem Blonden weg und blickte ihn wütend an. „Du hast irgendwas mit mir gemacht, ich weiss nicht was es ist, aber du hast mich verzaubert. Immer in deiner Nähe werde ich unsicher, fühle dieses nervige Kribbeln im Bauch und habe das Gefühl, dass sich alle Haare an meinem Körper aufstellen. Verdammt Draco, was hast du mir gegeben oder mit welchem Spruch hast du mir das zugefügt?" die Stimme des Kleineren war immer brüchiger geworden und Draco konnte bereits erste kleine Tränen auf den Wangen seines Gegenübers erkennen. Es war wie ein Stich ins Herz für ihn. Adrian war nach allen Indizien tatsächlich auch in ihn verliebt, erkannte aber nicht das Glück, das da auf ihn wartete. Stattdessen fühlte er sich von den Gefühlen bedrängt. Empfand es als unangenehm und hatte sogar Angst davor. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Er konnte ihm nicht sagen, was die Gefühle bedeuteten. Er hatte für sich beschlossen, dass Adrian selbst erkennen musste, was mit ihm los war, aber irgendwie musste er es ihm leichter machen.

„Psst." Sagte er deshalb leise. „Ich habe nichts mit dir gemacht. Das was du fühlst hat einen Grund, den ich dir aber nicht verraten kann. Es ist wichtig, dass du selbst verstehst, warum das alles mit dir passiert." Die Stimme des Blonden klang weich und angenehm im Ohr von Adrian und so ließ er es zu, dass dieser wieder einige Schritte auf ihn zu machte. „Ich weiß du hast Angst vor den Gefühlen, aber du kannst nicht davor davon laufen. Lass sie zu und lass dich von deinem Herz leiten. Es wird dir früher oder später helfen zu verstehen." Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf das Gesicht des blonden Jungen. Am liebsten hätte er den anderen jetzt fest in die Arme geschlossen, aber das wäre sicher nicht das Klügste gewesen. So strich er nur kurz über die Wange des Schwarzhaarigen und ließ diesen, noch immer verwirrt, zurück.

Blaise, der im Gemeinschaftsraum darauf wartete, dass Adrian mit dem Buch seines Vaters zurückkam, wurde stattdessen durch die plötzliche Gegenwart des Eisprinzen überrascht. „Draco," Sagte er fast etwas förmlich, denn so recht verzeihen konnte er ihm den plötzlichen Überfall noch nicht. „Es tut mir leid Blaise, ich bin ausgerastet." Entschuldigte sich dieser sofort. „Bitte nehme meine Entschuldigung an, ja?" bettelte der Blonde nun fast und Blaise ließ sich erweichen. „Schon gut. Ich weiß ja, dass du es eigentlich nicht böse meinst, aber du musst lernen, deine Eifersucht unter Kontrolle zu halten!" schalt er den anderen, bevor er auf ein anderes Thema wechselte „Du weißt, dass es Adrian erneut schlecht geht oder?" fragte er gerade heraus und anstatt der erwarteten Reaktion von Besorgnis, glitt ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht von Draco. „Ja ich weiß und ich bin froh darüber!" Blaise, der die Worte nicht ganz begreifen konnte, blickte den anderen verstört an. „Wie? Du bist froh darüber das es dem Kleinen schlecht geht?"

Draco schüttelte langsam den Kopf und sein Lächeln wurde breiter. „Nein, du verstehst das falsch. Ich wünschte mir es würde ihm besser gehen, aber ich bin über den Grund froh."

Noch immer konnte Blaise dem Jungen neben ihm auf dem Sofa nicht folgen.

„Verstehst du nicht? Du bist doch sonst nicht so langsam Zabini." Zog Draco den anderen auf, bis auch bei ihm langsam ankam, was sein bester Freund damit meinte.

„Achso, jetzt…" Blaise kicherte leise. „Manchmal dauert es bei mir etwas länger." „Ich weiß." Draco´s eisblaue Augen glitzerten fröhlich. „Und was wirst du jetzt tun Draco?"

Es dauerte einen Moment bis der Blonde antwortete „Gar nichts mein lieber Freund, rein gar nichts."

Adrian hatte sich nach dem verwirrenden Gespräch mit Draco entschieden, jetzt nicht ein sein Zimmer zu gehen. Stattdessen ging er hinaus auf die Ländereien und sog jeden wärmenden Sonnenstrahl in sich auf. Seine Gedanken kreisten noch immer über die Worte, die Draco gesagt hatte : „Er müsse es selbst herausfinden"… es war zum Haare raufen, warum war der Blonde nicht einfach in der Lage zu sagen, was los war?

Plötzlich hörte er leise Schritte hinter sich. „Adrian?" dieser erkannte sofort die sanfte Stimme von Milli und er blieb stehen um sie den kurzen Abstand aufholen zu lassen.

„Hi Milli, wie geht's?" fragte er und sah das Mädchen freundlich an. „Genau das wollte ich dich fragen Adrian." Sagte sie lächelnd und deutete auf einen Baumstamm, auf dem sie sich nieder liess.

„Wie es mir geht?" die Stimme des Jungen klang unsicher. „Furchtbar. Draco hat irgendwas mit mir gemacht. Er muss mich verhext haben oder vergiftet, auch wenn er das Gegenteil behauptet." Milli sah den anderen irritiert an „Das glaubst du doch nicht wirklich oder?"

„Doch, oder wie würdest du denken, wenn sich auf einmal dein Körper und dein Herz verrückt benehmen, vor allem in Dracos Gegenwart!"

„Ach Adrian," das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht der jungen Frau war immer breiter geworden. „Lass mich dir ein paar Fragen stellen, die dich vielleicht selbst auf die Lösung bringen." Adrian nickte zustimmend und sah Milli mit neugierigen Augen an „Gut, erst einmal hätte ich gerne eine Beschreibung von Draco." Der Schwarzhaarige sah das Mädchen neben sich erstaunt an, sie wusste doch wie Draco aussah, aber wenn es weiter helfen sollte „Also, Draco ist etwa 1,85m gross würde ich sagen und sehr sportlich. Er hat tolle weiss-blonde Haare und wunderschöne eisgraue Augen." „Aha, und was gefällt dir an ihm besonders?" Adrian runzelte die Stirn bevor er antwortete „Ich denke die Augen. Die sehen aus wie Diamanten eiskalt und doch wunderschön." Ein träumerischer Ausdruck bildete sich auf dem Gesicht des ehemaligen Gryffindors und Milli grinste. Sie war scheinbar auf dem richtigen Weg. „So, das wäre schon einmal das Äussere. Was für Eigenschaften hat denn unser guter Eisprinz?" „Oh, Draco ist sehr warmherzig, gütig, liebevoll, besorgt, anständig, wobei," er stockte einen Moment, „inzwischen ist er auch ein wenig komisch. Er sieht mich immer so komisch an." Milli nickte verständnisvoll. „Ich weiss Adrian und das hat auch seinen Grund. Was für ein Gefühl hast du, wenn du ihn ansiehst?" Der schwarzhaarige Junge zögerte einen Moment mit seiner Antwort „Ich fühle ein Kribbeln in meinem Bauch, so als müsste ich zerspringen. Ich kann ihm deswegen kaum noch ansehen, ich werde immer rot und es ist mir unangenehm." „Schämst du dich?" Adrian schüttelte den Kopf. „Eigentlich nicht, ich wüsste nicht wofür, aber es mir einfach peinlich ihn anzuschauen." Das Mädchen legte nun sanft einen Arm um die Schulter von Adrian und zog ihn ein bisschen an sich heran. „Ich werde dir nun etwas sagen Adrian. Draco wird mich dafür sicher ins nächste Jahrhundert hexen, aber ich kann es mir einfach nicht mehr mit ansehen." Die dunkelgrünen Augen sahen die Hexe neben ihm neugierig an „Sag schon, vielleicht hilft es mir." Sie nickte „Es wird dir sicher helfen zu verstehen, versprich mir nur, dass du wenn du damit nicht klar kommst oder sonst Probleme hast, zu mir kommst, verstanden?" Adrian stimmte dem zu und machte eine auffordernde Handbewegung, dass seine Freundin fortfahren sollte. „Also Adrian, dass was du da fühlst das ist:.." „Mist!" rief auf einmal ein keuchender Blaise, der besorgt überall nach Adrian gesucht hatte, nachdem er ihn nicht in seinem Quartier angetroffen hatte.

„Blaise!" Millis Miene erhärtete sich „Ich wollte gerade ein wenig…" „Ich weiß was du wolltest und ich weiß auch, dass du es nur gut gemeint hast, aber du kennst die Anweisung von Draco." Das Gesicht des Mädchens verfärbte sich hellrot. „Ja ich weiß was der Prinz angeordnet hat, aber wir können das doch nicht noch ewig mit ansehen."


	30. Kapitel 32

**Hallo Ihr Lieben,**

**wie immer ein dickes Danke für Eure lieben Reviews.. Ja Dumbledore und die anderen kommen noch vor, das dauert nur etwas g… Ich bin froh Euch zu haben, echt!**

**So denn, nun wieder ein kurzes Kapitel bei dem Ihr hoffentlich Spass haben werdet.. Über Eure Kommis freue ich mich wie immer riesig**

**Eure Goldshadow**

**Kapitel 32**

Adrian hatte das Geplänkel zwischen Milli und Blaise nicht ertragen können. Jetzt war er so dicht dran gewesen zu erfahren was wirklich los war und dann das. Wütend stapfte er ins Schloss zurück und würdigte die Schüler die ihm begegneten keines Blickes.

„Adrian, kann ich kurz mit dir reden?" die Stimme von Draco hallte durch die Vorhalle, die Adrian gerade durchschritt und augenblicklich blieb er stehen. Er wollte Erklärungen, jetzt hier und sofort und wenn er sie notfalls mit Gewalt holen musste. „Das trifft sich gut Draco, ich wollte sowieso mit dir reden." Draco liftete eine Augenbraue als er Adrians Stimme hörte. Es war keine normale Feststellung gewesen sondern klang eher wie eine dringende Bitte.

„Dann komm mit Adrian, wir können uns oben in den Astronomieturm setzten. Dort ist kein Unterricht und es wird uns keiner stören." Sagte der Blonde und deutete auf die Treppe, die vor ihnen aufragte. „In Ordnung, lass uns gehen."

Ein paar Minuten später saßen die beiden auf einem der kuscheligen Sofas im Turm und blickten auf den künstlichen Sternenhimmel über ihnen. „Schön nicht wahr?" fragte Draco und blickte Adrian vorsichtig von der Seite an. „Ja das ist es. Bitte Draco hilf mir endlich und erkläre es mir. Es geht mir so schlecht. Ich fühle mich furchtbar! Milli wollte mir helfen, mich aufklären, aber da ist Blaise dazwischen gekommen." Die grünen Augen sahen unsicher in die eisgrauen neben ihm und Draco merkte, dass sein Herz immer mehr zu rasen begann.

„Sie hat mir komische Fragen gestellt. Ich sollte dich beschreiben, dein Äusseres und Deinen Charakter, damit sollte mir eine Erkenntnis kommen." Erklärte der Schwarzhaarige weiter, doch ich bin halt naiv, doof, was auch immer und habe noch immer nicht wirklich verstanden. Bitte, bitte sag es mir." Flehte Adrian erneut und griff automatisch nach Dracos Hand.

Dieser fühlte wie ein Stromstoss ihn durchfuhr, als er die zarten Finger des Jungen den er liebte, spürte. Vorsichtig zog er sie zurück und blickte Adrian fest an. „In Ordnung, du hast ein Recht darauf. Ich habe es lange vermieden, aus Angst was dann passieren könnte, aber vielleicht geht es dir dann tatsächlich besser. Adrian," er atmete noch einmal tief durch „Die Gefühle die du beschreibst, das Kribbeln im Bauch, die Unsicherheit, all das sind Zeichen dafür, dass du dich verliebt hast."

Adrian, der von den Augen des Blonden gefangen war schluckte „Verliebt?" fragte er vorsichtig und rückte ein Stück nach hinten. „Ja Adrian, du bist verliebt." Der schwarzhaarige Junge sah Draco erschrocken an. An alles hatte er gedacht, aber das! Draco der die Unsicherheit seines Lieblings spürte lächelte „Aber du bist nicht allein mit deinem Gefühl. Mir geht es genauso, wenn ich dich sehe. Schon in Malfoy Manor habe ich das Selbe gefühlt und Blaise hat mir damals geholfen zu verstehen. Du hast doch auch gemerkt, dass etwas anders geworden ist, zwischen uns." Adrian nickte und brach den Augenkontakt ab und betrachtete den mit dicken Teppichen belegten Boden.

„Hab keine Angst vor deinen Gefühlen mein Kleiner. Lass sie zu." Dracos Stimme klang sanft, so einladend und so wehrte sich Adrian auch nicht, als der Blonde ihn sanft in seine Arme zog. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, es wird dir nichts passieren. Ich werde immer auf dich aufpassen, genau wie ich es versprochen habe." Doch genau bei diesen Worten sprang etwas in Adrians Kopf um. Eben hatte er sich noch so geborgen gefühlt, dominierte nun wieder ein ganz anderes Gefühl in ihm „Ich, ich weiss nicht." Stotterte der Schwarzhaarige auf einmal und sprang auf. „Das, das ist falsch, ganz falsch!" schrie er plötzlich und ließ Draco völlig verdutzt im Astronomieturm zurück.

Blaise, der gerade auf dem Weg zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum war, rannte in den vollkommen aufgelösten Jungen hinein. „Hey Adrian, was ist denn los?" fragte er besorgt, als er den vollkommen gehetzten Gesichtsausdruck des Schwarzhaarigen sah. „Es ist falsch, ganz falsch!" wiederholte er wieder und versuchte sich von Blaise loszureißen. „Moment, so lass ich dich nicht gehen!" sagte der größere Junge bestimmt und hielt Adrian fest an sich gedrückt. „Lass mich, bitte lass mich!" Adrians Stimme wurde immer hysterischer, bis Blaise die ersten Schluchzer hörte „Ich will weg, bitte!" flehte er erneut, doch sein Freund kannte kein Erbarmen. „Hör auf dich zu wehren Adrian, bitte. Du hast keine Chance, ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen und das weißt du! Komm ich bring dich in dein Quartier und dann erzählst du mir in Ruhe, was passiert ist."

Draco war nach einer kurzen Schrecksekunde aufgesprungen und Adrian nachgelaufen. Von weitem hatte er gesehen, wie der Junge mit Blaise kollidiert war und wie dieser ihm ein weiteres Weglaufen unmöglich gemacht hatte.

Er war seinem Freund sehr dankbar, dass er sich noch immer so aufopferungsvoll um den Kleinen kümmerte und folgte den beiden Jungen mit einem kurzen Abstand.

Nachdem Blaise es geschafft hatte, den immer noch tobenden Schwarzhaarigen ins Zimmer zu bringen, öffnete Draco nun auch vorsichtig die Tür und es bot sich ihm ein komischer Anblick.

Adrian lag auf dem Bett. Die Hände waren mit Seilen an den Bettpfosten fixiert und Blaise war gerade dabei auch noch Fesseln an die Füße zu hexen um den ehemaligen Gryffindor komplett ruhig zu stellen.

„Darf ich reinkommen" fragte Draco leise, den Blick immer noch auf dem inzwischen nur noch schluchzenden, Bündel auf dem Bett. „Gut, dass du da bist!" antwortete Blaise erleichtert und deutete mit seinem Kopf zu Adrian. „Ich habe ihn so aufgeregt aufgelesen. Ich habe keine Ahnung was los ist. Ich denke es ist wieder so eine Art – Traumaanfall- mir blieb nichts anders, als ihn an den Händen und Füßen zu fixieren." Sagte der Junge fast entschuldigend. „Hast du eine Ahnung, was das ausgelöst haben kann? Bis vor einer halben Stunde war Adrian noch draussen am See mit Milli."

Auf Dracos Gesicht bildete sich ein trauriges Lächeln. „Ja ich weiß es. Ich bin schuld. Ich habe ihm alles gesagt. Was seine Gefühle bedeuten, was ich fühle." Er stockte kurz bevor er weiter sprach. „Ich dachte alles wird gut, als ich ihn in meine Arme schließen konnte, ohne das er sich dagegen wehrte, doch plötzlich…" er brach ab und blickte traurig zu Adrian, der sich inzwischen, soweit es die Fesseln zuließen zusammen gerollt hatte. „Also hat er genauso heftig reagiert, wie du immer befürchtet hast." Stellte sein bester Freund leise fest. „Es tut mir so leid, Draco!"

Dieser nickte dankbar und ging dann auf das Bett zu. Vorsichtig ließ er sich auf die Bettkante sinken und blickte hilflos auf das weinende Elend vor sich. „Hey mein Kleiner, bitte komm wieder zu dir." Sagte Draco leise und liess sanft eine Hand auf den bebenden Rücken gleiten.

„Ich lass dich mal mit ihm allein. Wenn etwas ist, weißt du ja, wo du mich finden kannst." Blaise klopfte seinem besten Freund noch einmal Mut machen auf die Schulter und zog sich dann zurück.

Draco blickte Blaise noch einen Moment nach, bevor er sich wieder dem Jungen im Bett zuwandte. „So, jetzt sind wir allein. Lass mich mal deine Handgelenke sehen." Sagte der Blonde sanft und griff nach den fest umwickelten Händen.

„Nein, bitte nicht." Hörte Draco zwischen den Schluchzern heraus und ein dicker Kloß bildete sich in seinem Magen „Schon gut, keine Angst, ich will dir nur die Fesseln abmachen." Mit flinken Handgriffen entfernte er die Fixierung und strich vorsichtig über die schon mit Blut verschmierten Stellen. „Nicht, nicht anfassen, bitte nicht anfassen." Kam es erneut von dem Schwarzhaarigen, der noch immer krampfhaft die Augen geschlossen hielt.

„Ich muss sie anfassen, wenn ich sie heilen will, Adrian. Ich verspreche dir auch ganz vorsichtig zu sein."

Doch das war nicht wovor Adrian im Moment Angst hatte. Sein Trauma hatte ihn erneut in eine andere Welt gebracht. Er war zurück bei den Dursleys, die ihn einmal mehr misshandelten und so schrie er „Nicht Onkel Vernon, bitte, bitte ich tue auch alles was du sagst, bitte nicht noch einmal."

In dem Moment begann Draco zu begreifen, was gerade in Adrians Kopf passierte.

Sanft, ohne dem Jungen noch weiteren Schade zuzufügen legte er die Hände des Jungen auf dem Bett ab und stand auf um die Phiole zu holen, die Severus damals diese Art von Notfälle, bereit gestellt hatte.

„Gleich wird es dir besser gehen." Versprach der Blonde, als er ihm mit leichter Gewalt den Mund aufdrückte und ihm zum Schlucken zwang. „Ich muss das tun, bitte verzeih mir." Entschuldigte er sich unentwegt, denn etwas gegen Adrians Willen zu tun, war ihm zuwider. Erste Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen, als sich der Kleine furchtbar an dem Trank verschluckte und zu husten anfing, doch er blinzelte diese tapfer weg und hielt den noch leicht hustenden Jungen nun fest an sich gedrückt.


	31. Kapitel 33

**Hallo Ihr Lieben,**

**ich weiss, es hat ewig gedauert.. Asche auf mein Haupt… Hatte leider keine Zeit zum Schreiben, aber ich hoffe das es nun etwas rascher weiter gehen wird….**

**Ich danke wie immer allen lieben Kommischreibern .. ihr seit die Grössten….und wie immer freue ich mich über Eure Kommentare….**

**Einen dicken Knuddel an Euch alle und nun viel Spass beim nächsten Kapitel..**

**Eure Goldshadow**

**Kapitel 33**

Severus staunte nicht schlecht, als er ein paar Stunden später die beiden Jungen in ein Seilchaos verstrickt auf dem Bett in Adrians Zimmer fand.

Was war hier los gewesen? Erst da fiel sein Blick auf den Nachttisch neben dem grossen Himmelbett. Die Phiole! Draco hatte sie tatsächlich gebraucht. Nun machten auch die größeren und kleineren Blutflecken auf der Bettwäsche Sinn. Sein Patensohn musste Adrian fixiert haben, da er mit der Situation überfordert gewesen war. Er zögerte noch einen Moment und entschied sich dann, Draco vorsichtig zu wecken.

„Draco!" sagte er leise und berührte sein Patenkind sanft am Rücken. Dieser sprang sofort auf und blickte sich gehetzt um. „Ruhig, alles in Ordnung." Severus ruhige und besonnene Stimme brachten den Blonden wieder zur Besinnung. „Onkel Sev!" die eisgrauen Augen, die sonst so strahlen konnten blickten matt und mit Tränen gefüllt dem Tränkemeister entgegen. „Komm her." Severus öffnete einladend die Arme und Draco ließ sich sofort an die Brust seines Onkels fallen. „Ganz ruhig, es ist ja vorbei." Der ältere Mann strich in langen Strichen den Rücken auf und ab und dirigierte Draco dann sanft ins Wohnzimmer. „Was ist passiert?" fragte er besorgt.

Nachdem Draco die ganze Geschichte erzählt hatte, holte der Zaubertränkemeister tief Luft. „Mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Es war an der Zeit, dass Adrian begreift was los ist. Es war vollkommen richtig und du konntest nicht ahnen, dass er so heftig reagieren würde."

„Doch ich habe es geahnt. Deshalb hab ich es ja auch solange herausgezögert!" „Ja schon, aber wie lange hätte es noch so weiter gehen sollen, Draco? Es hat ihn und vor allem auch dich fertig gemacht und auf Dauer wäre die Situation so nicht mehr tragbar gewesen." Der Blonde nickte. Er wusste, dass sein Onkel mit seinen Worten Recht hatte und dennoch waren die Konsequenzen für sein Handeln dramatisch gewesen. „Was machen wir jetzt Onkel Sev?" fragte er deshalb unsicher und blickte auf den noch immer schlafenden Jungen neben sich. „Ich schlage vor, dass ich jetzt erst einmal die Seile und verschmutze Bettwäsche entferne, damit Adrian falls er wach wird nicht zu Tode erschrocken sein wird. Du wirst jetzt kurz in dein Zimmer gehen und deinen Schlafanzug holen. Ich möchte, dass du heute Nacht bei ihm bleibst." Die schwarzen Augen des Tränkemeisters fixierten seinen Patensohn streng, als er merkte das dieser Einwände geben wollte.

„In Ordnung, bin gleich wieder da."

Adrian brauchte einen Moment, bis er begriff an welchem Ort er sich befand. Verwundert blickte er das blonde Bündel neben sich an, dass mit dem Rücken zu ihm tief eingemummelt in den weichen Kissen lag. Was war gestern passiert? Er erinnerte sich nur noch daran, dass er mit Draco im Astronomieturm gesessen hatte und wie er die Wärme, die ihm der Blonde gegeben hatte genoss. Dann war alles Schwarz. Unsicher dessen, was dann passiert war, rutschte er wieder zurück unter die Decke und überlegte, wie er sich nun verhalten sollte. Die Worte des Blonden klangen noch immer in seinen Ohren nach „Hab keine Angst vor deinen Gefühlen mein Kleiner. Lass sie zu." Sicher, Draco hatte ihm zu verstehen gegeben, dass von ihm auch mehr als nur freundschaftliche Gefühle da waren, doch konnte Adrian sich seiner Gefühle für den Blonden wirklich sicher sein! Er hatte noch nie so etwas wie –Liebe- gefühlt und was wäre, wenn Draco doch nicht Recht gehabt hatte mit seiner Vermutung? Tief in Gedanken versunken und in einem inneren Zweigespräch gefangen merkte er nicht, wie der Malfoyerbe neben ihm langsam erwachte.

„Adrian?" fragte die Stimme leise und die noch verschlafenen Augen blickten den ehemaligen Gryffindor fragend an. „Geht's dir gut?" Adrian jedoch brauchte einen Moment bis er reagierte und so fragte der Blonde erneut mit besorgter Stimme „Hörst du mich?"

Der Schwarzhaarige blickte den anderen irritiert an und legte den Kopf schief. „Ja, ich höre dich. Klar und deutlich." Sofort schlich sich ein sanftes Lächeln auf Dracos Gesicht. „Ich bin so froh, ich habe mir gestern solche Sorgen gemacht. Kannst du dich an irgendwas erinnern?" stellte er vorsichtig die Frage, die ihm am meisten auf der Seele brannte.

Adrians sonst so blasses Gesicht nahm sofort einen gesunden roten Ton an und er schlug die Augen auf die weiche Decke. „Ja, ich erinnere mich. An die Zeit im Astronomieturm, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem du mich im Arm hieltest."

Ein erleichtertes Seufzen entwich dem Blonden und er wagte sich eine weitere Frage zu stellen „Bist du nun bereit dich deinen Gefühlen zu stellen? Ich verspreche dir auch, immer für dich da zu sein, egal was passiert?"

Adrian überlegte noch einen Augenblick, doch der flehenden Stimme Dracos konnte er einfach nichts mehr entgegensetzten. Sein Herz schrie „Ja" und sein Verstand, der ihn sonst immer geleitet hatte setzte für einen Moment aus. „Ja, ich will es versuchen. Mit deiner Hilfe." Antwortete er so leise, dass es der Blonde nur mit Mühe verstand.

„Ich danke dir für dein Vertrauen." Draco strahlte den Schwarzhaarigen glücklich an und zog ihn dann sanft zu sich herüber. „Komm her mein Kleiner, ich bin so stolz auf dich!"

„Ich, ich ich weiss nicht," zeterte Adrian, als er auf einmal die Wärme des anderen Körpers fühlte. „Keine Angst, ich würde nie etwas tun, was du nicht auch willst. Ich möchte dich nur einfach fest halten, dir die Wärme und Liebe geben, die dir gebührt, in Ordnung?" mit einer sanften Bewegung strich Draco seinem Liebling eine kleine Strähne aus der Stirn, bevor sich dieser vorsichtig an den anderen kuschelte.

„So ist gut. Siehst du, gar nicht schlimm oder?" fragte er nach einiger Zeit und wusste schon die Antwort, bevor sie gegeben wurde „Nein, es ist schön so nah bei dir zu sein. Ich fühle mich so, so…" „Geborgen?" Draco lachte hell auf und küsste Adrian sanft auf die schwarzen Haare. „Ja, genauso."

Severus hatte bereits die Stimmen vernommen, die aus Adrians Zimmer kamen. Das bedeutete also, dass sein Sohn wach und auch bei vollem Bewusstsein sein musste. Erleichtert und ein wenig entspannter lehnte er sich in seinem Sessel zurück und genoss das kleine Frühstück, das die Hauselfen serviert hatten.

Er überlegte kurz, ob er den Jungen nicht auch ein Frühstück hineinbringen sollte, doch dann entschied er sich dagegen. Sie sollten erst einmal ein bisschen Zeit, nur für sich haben. Vielleicht half das ein bisschen dabei, dass Draco und Adrian ihre Gefühle für einander in den Griff bekamen.

„Draco?" fragte Adrian irgendwann leise. „Ja?" kam die Antwort. „Wie gehen wir jetzt miteinander um?" Der Blonde fühlte, wie sich erneut ein breites Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Adrian dachte also über ihre gemeinsame Zukunft nach. Ein riesiger Fortschritt wie er fand. „Wie möchtest du denn wie wir miteinander umgehen?" stellte dieser frech die Gegenfrage und stoppte kurz das sanfte spielen mit den Haaren des anderen.

„Das ist unfair, ich habe zuerst gefragt! Außerdem wirst du es sicher besser wissen, oder?" kam es etwas unwirsch von dem ehemaligen Gryffindor zurück, der sich ein wenig von Draco abstieß und nun mit klopfendem Herzen in die eisgrauen Augen seines Freundes sah.

„Schon gut meine kleine Wildkatze." Beschwichtigte der Slytherin sofort und zog den Jungen neben sich wieder an ihn heran. „Du möchtest also wissen wie wir miteinander umgehen! Ich würde vorschlagen, dass ich dir da die Führung überlasse. Ich möchte dich zu nichts drängen. Ich weiß nicht, ob du möchtest, dass die anderen von uns erfahren, ich weiss nicht, ob du es mögen würdest, mit mir Hand in Hand durch die Schule zu laufen. Ich bin bereit alles zu akzeptieren, wenn ich dich nur abundzu im Arm halten darf." Endete Draco und Adrian lief eine leichte Gänsehaut über seinen Körper.

„Also ich denke nicht, dass es schlimm ist, wenn es die anderen erfahren, oder?" fragte Adrian unsicher und Draco schüttelte zur Bestätigung den Kopf. „Nein, es ist überhaupt nicht schlimm und ich bin stolz dich als „meinen" Freund bezeichnen zu dürfen." Erneut lief Adrian rot an und er drückte sich noch mehr an die Brust seines Freundes. Solche Worte hatte er noch von niemanden zuvor gehört und sie lösten ein unendliches Glück in ihm aus.

„Gut, dann erzählen wir es nachher allen." Beschloss Adrian nun mutig und Draco musste über den plötzlichen Enthusiasmus seines Freundes lachen.

„Sehr gut und alles weitere lassen wir einfach auf uns zu kommen ja?" „In Ordnung." Stimmte Adrian zu und schloss die Augen, nur um kurz darauf in einen sanften Schlummer abzugleiten.


End file.
